Reuniendo las piezas perdidas
by Babi Cullen
Summary: Carlisle y Esme se conocieron cuando jóvenes y eran apenas unos estudiantes universitarios llenos de sueños y energía, pero la vida se encargó de separarlos. Con el tiempo de los años el uso de la tecnología permitió que se volvieran a reunir, pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas y había muchas cosas nuevas que descubrir y unir para poder volver a ser lo que algún día fueron. AH.
1. Prólogo

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando se entra a la universidad todo el mundo tiene distintos consejos que darte y te llenan de tanta información que no sabes que hacer y qué no. Tus padres te dicen que estudies y te esfuerces por ser siempre la mejor, los demás familiares te preguntan si estas segura de que eso es lo que realmente quieres estudiar y si estas preparada y tu hermana mayor… Pues ella solo te dice que disfrutes, conozcas personas y lo pases bien. Al final tu mente se hace un manojo de información y no sabes qué hacer con ella.

Pero a Esme Platt toda esa información la había dejado más que confundida y no sabía qué hacer. Por más que lo había intentado, cada vez que quería salir a una fiesta las palabras de sus padres diciéndole que debía estudiar le daban cargo de conciencia y no lograba ir, se arrepentía a última hora. Siempre terminaba encerrándose en su cuarto y metida en sus libros de ciencia, patologías y cuidados de enfermería.

— ¡Ya estuvo bueno, Esme! — exclamó su hermana adentrándose en el cuarto que compartían en la universidad de California. Cerró el libro que su hermana menor mantenía sobre el escritorio y que estaba leyendo para poder tomarlo y alejarlo de ella.

— ¡Hey, estoy usando eso! — se defendió y trató de recuperar su libro, pero Carmen lo volvió a alejar.

Siempre había sido así desde que eran pequeñas. Carmen era la hermana mayor de Esme por casi dos años y siempre abusaba de ser más grande, pero esta vez al menos era por algo bueno, o eso pensaba la castaña mayor. Ella no quería que su hermana se perdiera la mejor etapa de la vida metida entre libros y que más adelante se arrepintiera de no haberla disfrutado como se debía.

— Nada de eso, hermanita. Hoy hay una fiesta para despedir el año universitario, así que vamos a ir las dos. Van distintas carreras: medicina, enfermería, unas ingenierías… ¡Uf, muchas!

— Carmen, tengo examen de gestión y debo estudiar si quiero pasar la materia— defendió la castaña menor

— ¡Ay, Esme! Para esa asignatura no debes estudiar y solo debes darlo. Es sencillo y si quieres yo te ayudo mañana, pero ahora vamos a salir.

La mayor de las Platt dejó el texto sobre el librero que tenían en la habitación y se dio la vuelta para sonreírle a su hermanita. Esme solo suspiró y se levantó del escritorio, causando que la alegría de su hermana creciera más.

Carmen chilló de emoción y comenzó a empujar a su hermana hacia el baño para que se duchara y después ayudarle a arreglarse para que quedara esplendida para esa noche.

Para las once de la noche las dos se encontraban listas para la fiesta. Carmen vestía un pantalón ajustado de color negro con una blusa blanca y una pequeña chaquetilla a juego y que combinaban a la perfección con sus zapatos de tacón. Por otro lado Esme vestía un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con una chaquetilla de jeans y unos zapatos con un taco lo suficientemente altos para darle un par de centímetros de altura de más. Ambas tenían el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus espaldas.

Carmen sonrió al ver a su hermana vestida tan hermosamente y la besó en la mejilla a la vez que la abrazaba. Estaba feliz de que su hermana por fin decidiera acompañarla a una fiesta, aunque hubiese tenido que obligarla un poco.

Ambas salieron de la facultad para irse al lugar donde sería la fiesta. Entre las distintas facultades habían rentado un local que estaba a las orillas de la playa y que servía perfectamente para recibir a todos los invitados.

Al llegar, después de estacionar el automóvil cerca del edificio, se dirigieron hacia este.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente y apenas se podía caminar, pero ellas tenían aseguradas sus entradas. Carmen las había comprado previamente aun sabiendo que su hermana se podría negar, pero ella no dejaría que eso pasara o perdería el dinero de la entrada.

— Carmen, hay mucha gente. Creo que me quiero ir— se quejó la castaña tirando del brazo de su hermana

— ¡Ay, Esme, no seas así! ¡Vamos a divertirnos y que la gente no te preocupe! — replicó la mayor mientras buscaba a alguien entre la multitud— ¡Ahí está!

Carmen saltó de alegría y salió en dirección a un grupo de chicos que estaban cerca de la barra principal. A uno lo reconocía pues lo había visto en un par de ocasiones en su habitación junto a su hermana. No quería ni siquiera imaginarse las cosas que hacían y daba gracias no haberlos encontrado en plena acción. Esa persona era Eleazar, el novio que su hermana tenía a escondidas de sus padres.

Eleazar era estudiante de medicina de quinto año y se había conocido con su hermana hace un año en una fiesta parecida a esta. Había tenido que jurarles a los dos que no diría nada a sus padres y hasta el momento lo había mantenido oculto.

Con cuidado se acercó y ahí pudo ver mejor a las personas que acompañaban a los tórtolos. Una era una mujer colorina, esbelta y muy alta, con unos profundos ojos azules y piel blanca como la leche. Los otros dos eran unos hombres rubios, de ojos azules y que parecían dioses.

 _¿De verdad existe la gente como ellos? Yo pensaba que solo eran creaciones de los publicistas_ pensó Esme al irse acercando a ellos y suspiró cuando los tubo a solo unos pasos para darse fuerza.

Carmen dejó de besar a su novio y presentó a su hermana con los demás chicos del grupo. Así fue como conoció a Carlisle, James y Victoria; todos estudiantes de medicina que estaban de intercambio por un tiempo en la universidad.

La verdad es que los había juzgado muy a la ligera a los chicos y pensaba que iban a ser todos unos estirados que no hacían más que pensar en nimiedades, pero habían resultado ser todo lo contrario. Eran personas muy agradables y que la habían acogido como a una más en el grupo sin importarles que era menor que ellos y que estudiaba una carrera diferente.

El más agradable de todos había resultado ser Carlisle. Él era el menor de tres hermanos, hijo de un respetable médico de Seattle y de madre educadora. Desde pequeño acompañaba a su padre a sus consultas y siempre quiso ser como el, así que cuando tuvo que tomar la decisión no se le hizo difícil. Era bastante caballeroso, cariñoso y parecía que esa flamante sonrisa nunca desaparecería de su rostro. La tenía embobada.

Habían conversado y bailado toda la noche. Tenía que admitir que Carlisle se movía de una manera espectacular y la tenía impresionada. Sus caderas y cuerpo entero se movían con una facilidad que nunca había visto en un hombre y cada vez que la acercaba a su cuerpo sentía que desfallecería.

Estaba siendo una niña pequeña que estaba demasiado extasiada para pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el rubio. Incluso se había olvidado de su hermana hace un buen rato ya.

— Me relaja el sonido del mar— comentó Esme sentada a un lado del rubio y cubierta por una manta. No es que la noche estuviera helada, pero corría una brisa fresca al estar al lado del mar.

— A mí también. Mi casa está cerca del mar en Seattle, así que suelo escucharlo en las noches para dormir— siguió el, volteando su rostro para mirar el perfil de la castaña— Eres hermosa

Esme sonrió a la vez que se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada. Carlisle ahí supo que había pensado en voz alta y también se sonrojó, solía ocurrirle eso y lo odiaba.

Se disculpó al instante, pero ella solo negó restándole importancia. Se había avergonzado, pero le gustó.

Carlisle no aguantó más ese sentimiento que llevaba reprimido hace un rato y cogió su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón para acercarlo más al suyo y besarla con dulzura. Sentir aquellos cálidos labios junto a los suyos lo hacía transportarse a otro mundo.

Esme correspondió al instante su beso y no supo cómo, pero las pasiones fueron subiendo de nivel y pronto se encontró tendida sobre la manta en la arena y con Carlisle muy cerca de su cuerpo.

— Espera, detente— le rogó entrecortadamente cuando sintió sus tibias manos en sus muslos, deslizándose poco a poco hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó preocupado y mirándola con miedo

— Yo… No… Nunca he estado con nadie— respondió avergonzada. Hasta ese día Esme seguía siendo virgen y sabía que no debía avergonzarse por ello, pero ahora si lo había sentido.

Carlisle le sonrió con dulzura y acarició su cabello para meter un mechón de este tras su oreja. Ella se mordía el labio y sus ojos brillaban, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier minuto.

— No debes estar avergonzada— la besó en los labios— Si no quieres no haremos nada.

Ella negó frenéticamente y lo abrazó, recostando su cabeza en su cuello y aspirando su aroma tan varonil.

— Si… Si quiero… Tengo miedo, pero quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo. A tu lado siento algo que nunca había experimentado antes— le respondió con un susurro en el oído y luego besó su cuello.

El asintió y siguió con sus caricias y besos. Ella estaba bajo de su cuerpo y disfrutaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Esa noche se había entregado a Carlisle Cullen por amor. Algunos podían pensar que solo se habían conocido hace unas horas, pero en su interior Esme sentía que lo conocía de antes y no había temido a entregarse a él.

Carlisle había sido un caballero y muy cuidadoso con ella. Sus amigas le habían dicho que la primera vez siempre dolía, pero él la había cuidado demasiado para no hacerle daño y ella lo agradeció.

Después de esa noche los dos estuvieron de novios por todo el tiempo que Carlisle estuvo en California, pero luego él había tenido que regresar a Seattle y todo lo ocurrido durante ese tiempo había quedado como un lindo recuerdo y un obsequio había quedado de aquella noche donde Esme se había entregado por completo. Un regalo que había llegado a cambiar su vida por completo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a todos por este lugar ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué tal les va la vida? ¿Alguna nueva noticia? De verdad espero que estén todos muy bien y que sus vidas vayan excelente.**

 **Se que no tengo perdón por la tardanza, pues les prometí que subiría esta historia hace un par de semanas atrás. Pero hubo un par de contratiempos que me lo impidieron. Lo importante es que ya estamos de regreso con una nueva aventura.**

 **Cómo muchos vieron les pregunté cuál de las dos historias que les propuse querían que subiera y, aunque las respuestas fueron pocas, esta fue la ganadora entre los que participaron de la "votación".**

 **Les quiero contar que esta historia no está del todo terminada. Le falta más o menos un capitulo y el epílogo para completarla, pero el resto esta lista. Tiene aproximadamente 14 capítulos más el epílogo, así que tenemos historia para rato.**

 **En esta oportunidad, vamos a innovar un poco. Para las personas que dejen review van a recibir un pequeño adelanto en sus cuentas para que no desesperen hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **¡Ah, hablando de eso! Las actualizaciones van a ser los sábados o los domingos de cada semana, así que no desesperen si no tienen el capítulo a primera hora el sábado. Mejor preocúpense cuando me demore más de dos días en que no lo suba.**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Jennifer (Jnnfrmrz) por ser mi gran apoyo en cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi mente y por dejarme ser partícipe de las suyas. Gracias por los casi siete años de amistad que tenemos. Te adoro.**

 **También les agradezco a las chicas que dejaron review en la última historia que subí: Nayuri80, Yolo, Adriu, Jaki y a la o el chico que dejó uno como guest. También a** **RadioactiveMonsters98 por su mensaje interno, que de verdad me impresionó recibir.**

 **Chicas y chicos, cualquier duda me pueden contactar a través del grupo de Facebook Babi's Fanfic o por mensaje interno en fanfiction.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esme miraba con atención la pantalla de su computadora portátil sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Después de tantos años volvía a aparecer en su vida, así sin más, aquel hombre que la había enamorado en sólo una noche y que le había dado el regalo más hermoso que había podido tener en la vida.

— ¿Mamá?— la llamó aquella voz que tanto amaba escuchar por las mañanas cuando estaba libre.

Sintió los pesados pasos de su hijo encaminándose hasta su cuarto, así que decidió cerrar la portátil y dejarla a un lado de su cama.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un momento a otro y por esta entró su hermoso bebé. No pudo evitar sonreír con emoción al verlo.

Su pequeño Edward Anthony era hermoso. Cabello cobrizo incontrolable, ojos verdes iguales a los suyos y que brillaban como dos esmeraldas, tez tan ligeramente bronceada por el clima de California, alto para su edad y tan delgado como un mondadientes pero con una musculatura lo suficientemente trabajada como para mantenerse tonificada.

Bueno, tal vez por la descripción se podía deducir que su bebé ya no era tan bebé sino que ya tenía quince años de vida. Pero para ella siempre seguiría siendo su bebé, aunque fuera un anciano.

— Tierra llamando a mamá— pasó su mano frente a su rostro para sacarla de su ensoñación y resultó, en parte.

— Lo siento, mi principito ¿Qué pasó? — le preguntó con una sonrisa

— Te preguntaba si habías visto mi camiseta roja... Esa con las letras negras en el frente— le repitió un poco molesto

— Debería estar planchada en tu closet, hijo— le respondió y él se quejó repitiéndole que no estaba— Edward Anthony, te juro que si está ahí vas a tener que lavar la loza por una semana

Se levantó de su cama para salir con su hijo hacia la habitación de éste.

Antes de cerrar la puerta vio por última vez aquella computadora que la había dejado pasmada con la información que le había proporcionado. Pero por ahora se concentraría en su despistado hijo.

Más tarde esa noche cogió nuevamente la computadora y volvió a abrir su Facebook como aquella tarde. Tenía que volver a ver ese mensaje una vez más.

— _"_ Esme Platt, no puedo creer que por fin te encontré. No sé si me recuerdes aún. Soy Carlisle Cullen y nos conocimos hace años atrás en una fiesta de la universidad de California. No sabes el gusto que me dio el poder contactarte al fin por algún medio. Espero que podamos hablar, me interesaría saber de ti y tu vida. Te quiero y espero volverte a ver. Cuídate"— leyó la castaña a su hermana que estaba al otro lado de la línea y ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba

— _En serio te contactó_ — comentó Carmen un poco nerviosa

— ¡Por supuesto que me contactó, Carmen! ¡Te dije que por eso no me gustaba esto de las redes sociales, pero tenías que insistir en que me creara una! — le chilló con enojo, pero no sabía si era por las ocurrencias de su hermana o por haberle hecho caso

— _Perdóname, hermanita, pero nadie te puso un arma en la cabeza para que lo hicieras. Tú sola lo hiciste, yo no te obligué_ —se defendió la mayor— _Aunque no pensé que te iba a buscar cuando le conté que te habías creado una cuenta._

Esme suspiró tras escuchar las palabras de su hermana. Por supuesto que Carlisle la iba a buscar a la primera que tuviera oportunidad y su hermana lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que ella quisiera saber de él. No después de tantos años y después de haber superado toda la vida con su hijo sola.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hago ahora? ¿Lo ignoro? — preguntó la menor de las hermanas

— _No creo que puedas, hermanita. Ya leíste el mensaje y él sabrá que así fue_ — le aclaró y Esme suspiró. Estaba perdida— _Respóndele, no pierdes nada._

— Claro, solo me arriesgo a que mi hijo sepa que él es su padre y me quiera matar por ocultárselo— replicó con enojo y desesperación— Estoy perdida.

— _Hermana, sabías que esto podía pasar en cualquier minuto. Habían pasado muchos años sin que supiéramos nada de Carlisle y en algún minuto debía aparecer. Además tú sabes que soy de la idea de que Edward debe saber quién es su padre._

— Bueno, bueno. Ya está bien… Nos vemos mañana en turno, hermana— cortó la llamada y dejó el celular a un lado.

Tras echarle una última mirada a la pantalla de su computadora, la cerró y se acomodó para dormir. O al menos intentarlo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En otra ciudad del país las cosas eran completamente distintas.

Un hombre rubio acababa de acostar a su pequeño torbellino de cuatro años con sus mismos cabellos rubios como el sol y la piel pálida como la nieve. El niño había estado jugando todo el día con su padre y su hermanita y, después de su cena y un baño relajante, había caído por fin rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Carlisle Cullen suspiró aliviado al ver que su hijo no despertaría después de haberlo dejado en su cama y cubrirlo con las mantas. Sin hacer ruido, salió de la habitación apagando la luz principal. Había dejado encendida una pequeña lámpara en caso de que Jasper despertara.

— ¿Ya se durmió mi hermanito, papi?— preguntó una adormilada voz a sus espaldas y él se volteó a ver a la dueña de esta.

— Si, mi pequeña— se agachó a su altura y la cogió en brazos. Ella al instante recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su papá— Ahora vamos a tu cuarto para que tú también duermas.

La niña de largo cabello dorado como el oro bostezó largamente y se acomodó más en su padre. Estaba cansada y sólo quería dormirse, pero no sin un cuento de su papá.

Al llegar al cuarto, Carlisle encendió la luz y se dirigió a la cama para abrirla. Una vez estuvo lista, recostó a su hija y la arropó con las mantas.

Luego fue hasta una de las repisas del dormitorio de princesas y tomó uno de los libros que ahí se encontraba.

— ¿La bella durmiente?—le preguntó y la pequeña asintió abrazándose más a su oso de felpa.

El rubio se acomodó al lado de su hija y dejó que ella se apoyará en su pecho para tener mejor panorámica de los dibujos del libro de cuentos.

Con una voz pausada y suave fue relatando el cuento a su pequeña princesa hasta que sintió como su respiración se acompasaba. La acomodó en la cama, la cubrió bien y, después de dejar un beso en su frente, salió del cuarto dejando la puerta entreabierta para que entrará un poco de la luz del pasillo.

Al llegar a su habitación se estiró lo más que pudo e hizo crujir su espalda. Estaba agotado y su cuerpo lo sabía.

Cogió su pijama y se fue al baño para darse una ducha, así se relajaría y podría dormir mucho mejor.

Una vez listo se acostó en su cama y desbloqueó su teléfono para revisar aquel mensaje que había dejado en la mañana antes que sus hijos decidieran que ya era momento de despertar.

Lo había visto, sin dudas lo había visto, pero no le había regresado el mensaje. Bueno, al menos había confirmado su solicitud de amistad y eso era un avance. Lo que no se explicaba era por qué no quería hablarle ¿Por qué no le había respondido el mensaje?

Se metió a su perfil y ahí vio una foto de Esme, su gran amor, en la actualidad. Estaba hermosa y tan cual la recordaba. Los años no pasaban por ella y estaba igual a hace 16 años.

Pero no fue eso lo que captó la atención del rubio, sino que el chico que estaba en la foto. Se había enterado por Carmen cuando la encontró en Facebook que Esme tenía un hijo, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan grande. El esperaba que tuviera la edad de su hija o quizás uno o dos años más, pero él tenía muchos más que Rosalie. Bueno, de seguro había sido madre unos años después de lo suyo.

Suspiró y se debatió entre comentar o no la fotografía, hasta que decidió hacerlo. _Tan hermosa como te recuerdo. Tienes un hijo muy guapo y se parece mucho a ti. Besos._

Después de eso decidió volver a dejarle un mensaje interno. _No me esperaba que no me respondieran el mensaje, pero creo que es lo lógico. Después de todo no nos vemos hace años. Solo quiero saber cómo estas y, quizás, juntarnos para ponernos al día. Espero tu respuesta._

Vio por última vez la fotografía y luego se acomodó en la cama para poder dormir. Lo necesitaba y así se le pasarían más rápido las horas hasta que ella le respondiera.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Lamento la demora en la subida del capítulo y también me quiero disculpar. Sé que dije que iba a mandar un pequeño adelanto a las personas que me dejaran review, pero no he podido hacerlo. No sé si es problema de mi computador o de mi proveedor de internet, pero mi internet no ha estado funcionando muy bien que digamos y para que cargue una página se demora mil años y no puedo ver videos de youtube porque se me cortan, así que comprenderán que ni siquiera he querido meterme al computador por lo enrabiada que estoy. Espero me comprendan y prometo tratar de mandarles los adelantos esta semana.**

 **A lo que nos compete ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Tenemos que ver cómo avanza la relación de estos dos ¿Cómo creen que ira? ¿Esme le responderá el mensaje ahora?**

 **Quería hacerles una pregunta ¿Les gustan las historias de Esme/Carlisle o son más tradicionalistas y prefieren las de Bella/Edward? La verdad es que las dos parejas me gustan y todas mis historias tienen casi los mismos personajes y relaciones, pero prefiere a Esme y a Carlisle. No sé que es, pero los prefiero y me causan ternura. Me gustaría saber que piensan.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Jennifer por su apoyo incondicional. También quiero agradecerles a:**

 **\- Yolo: Hola. Que bueno que te gusten mis historias, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Cuídate y nos leemos.**

 **\- Marce Capuccino: Hola. Que bueno que te guste. Cuídate y nos leemos.**

 **\- Nanny33: Que bueno que te guste la historia y espero seguir viéndote por acá. La verdad es que sí, me encanta esta historia. Nos leemos. Cuídate.**

 **\- RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y que encuentres que mis historias son buenas, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo y siento que no pierdo mi tiempo. Nuevamente gracias por leer y nos vemos. Cuídate.**

 **\- Adriu: Hola. Que bueno que te guste la historia. La verdad es que es entretenido- y no lo digo porque sea mía jajaja-. Vamos a ver que es lo que pasa con estos dos tortolos y su relación. Cuídate y nos leemos.**

 **\- Mellarkcullen: Hola y gracias por agregarme a favoritos y seguirme. Espero leerte por acá.**

 **\- .5: Hola, gracias por seguir la historia. Espero leerte por acá.**

 **Bueno chicos, sin nada más que decir y solo disculpándome nuevamente por no haber enviado los adelantos, me despido. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Babi Cullen**

Adriu:

RadioactiveMonsters98: favorito y seguidor

Mellarkcullen: favorito


	3. Capítulo 2

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de casi dos semanas Carlisle estaba más que seguro que no le respondería el mensaje y había perdido toda esperanza. Ni siquiera le había devuelto el comentario y, después del tercer día, dejó de insistir.

Desde un principio supo que iba a ser difícil que Esme quisiera hablar con él y que probablemente no lo lograría, pero nunca pensó que le iba a doler tanto eso.

— Bueno, señora Biel, su pequeño Adrián está en perfectas condiciones y es un bebé completamente sano. Está bien en el peso, tiene unos cuantos centímetros de más, pero nada preocupante, y su desarrollo neurológico es normal. Solo debe seguirle dando las vitaminas— comentó el rubio anotando todo en la ficha de su pequeño paciente que jugaba animadamente en las piernas de su mamá

— Gracias por todo, doctor Cullen— le agradeció la joven madre colocándose de pie y tratando de coger el bolso de su bebé. Carlisle se acercó a ella y le ayudó a acomodarse la pañalera y después le hizo cosquillas a su paciente, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

Se despidió de ambos y cerró la puerta de la consulta para volver a su silla. Su secretaria entró poco después con la otra ficha en sus manos, la que le tendió al doctor diciéndole que tenía unos cuantos minutos libres para descansar antes de que pasara la pequeña. Él le agradeció tomando la carpeta y luego la vio salir.

Cogió su teléfono y comenzó a revisar los mails que le habían llegado. Estaba en eso cuando un mensaje llamó su atención y lo abrió al instante.

 _Hola Carlisle, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti. Lamento no haber respondido antes, pero creo que tenía miedo de hacerlo. Claro que me acuerdo de ti, sería imposible olvidarte. Puede que nos juntemos algún día, creo que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar ¿Aún vives en Seattle? Yo sigo en California, así que si vienes contáctame. Cuídate y nos vemos._

Ese era el mensaje que estaba esperando hace más de una semana y por fin había llegado.

No podía estar más feliz, Esme le había respondido y no cerraba la puerta a que se juntaran algún día para poder conversar. Definitivamente era el hombre más feliz del planeta.

 _Hola Esme. No te preocupes, entiendo que no quisieras responderme, pero no debes tener miedo. Yo solo quiero saber de ti. De verdad me gustaría juntarme contigo y creo que pronto tendré que viajar a verte. Espero que sea muy pronto. Saludos y besos._ Le respondió el rubio y bloqueó de nuevo su celular para dejarlo a un lado cuando su secretaria anunció la llegada de su otro paciente.

Al terminar su jornada laboral Carlisle condujo para ir a buscar a sus hijos a la escuela, pero por su mente solo pasaba el pensamiento de que pronto vería a Esme.

La idea de que ella n lo recordaba y que había aceptado juntarse con él después de todos esos años lo hacía muy feliz y no cabía en la emoción.

Cuando llegó a la escuela de sus hijos, bajó del coche y se fue al preescolar para buscar a Jasper. Este, en cuanto lo vio, salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba y dio un salto para que su padre lo cogiera entre sus brazos.

— Hola pequeño guerrero— lo saludó con cariño abrazándolo contra su cuerpo y besando su mejilla, algo que el niño replicó en su padre.

Luego los dos se fueron a la otra salida para esperar a Rosalie a que saliera de sus clases. Jasper estaba aún en los brazos de su papá y Carlisle tenía su pequeña mochila colgada en uno de sus hombros.

Minutos después de que el timbre que anunciaba el término de la jornada sonara, apareció Rosalie. Ella venía con su coleta casi completamente desarmada y arrastrando su mochila de ruedas color rosa.

Miró hacia el frente y vio a su papá y a su hermanito esperándola en la salida, así que sonrió y se echó a correr hasta donde estaban. Llegó hasta su padre son una sonrisa y lo abrazo con fuerza.

— Vamos mis niños que hoy pasaremos la tarde juntos— los dos niños gritaron con júbilo al escuchar esas palabras— ¿Les parece si primero vamos a merendar y luego al parque? — preguntó con una sonrisa que se agrandó aún más al escuchar nuevamente sus gritos de alegría.

Así fue como los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección al coche. Carlisle metió en el maletero las mochilas de sus hijos y luego subió a cada niño en su sillita para poner rumbo al parque favorito de los pequeños.

En el camino pararon en un mercado para comprar cosas para la merienda como jugos, galletas y una que otra chuchería que los niños querían comer. De vez en cuando le gustaba darles en el gusto con algún dulce o alimento que a ellos les gustara y ese día estaba demasiado feliz como para prohibírselos.

Al llegar al parque se fueron a unas mesitas de picnic que ahí había para merendar y luego se fueron a jugar los tres juntos en el parque de juegos.

Pasaron horas y horas saltando por todos lados y corriendo de un lugar a otro del parque. Los niños adoraban subirse a cada uno de los juegos del lugar y parecía que no se cansaban con nada. Estaban extasiados y Carlisle disfrutaba de esos minutos con ellos.

Cuando la tarde ya pasaba a ser casi noche y los pequeños le dijeron a su padre que tenían hambre, el rubio les indicó que ya era hora de irse. Esa noche irían a cenar a casa de los abuelos y no podía llegar tarde. Ellos se pusieron contentos de nuevo y fueron al coche con ansias de verlos.

Durante el camino Carlisle puso algo de música y dejó que sus hijos cantaran hasta que llegaron a su destino. Ahí los tres bajaron del coche y los niños echaron a correr para picar el timbre hasta que sus abuelos abrieron la puerta.

El primero en hacerlo fue el abuelo Aro, quien sonrió al ver a sus nietos más pequeños frente a él. Pronto fue embestido por los pequeños cuerpos y no le quedó de otra que cogerlos a los dos. Era una suerte que los dos niños fueran ligeros como una pluma o, de lo contrario, no habría forma en que pudiera tenerlos a los dos entre sus brazos con sus 65 años encima.

Luego apareció la abuela Elizabeth, quien también se alegró de tener a sus nietos en la casa y los llenó de besos.

— Mis niñitos hermosos. Pero miren nada más como vienen ¡Ya, se van a ir los dos a la ducha antes de cenar! Supongo que les has traído ropa, Carlisle Cullen— se quejó con las manos en sus caderas

— ¿Qué crees, mamá?

Desde que nació Rosalie que el rubio había aprendido a andar siempre con una muda de ropa para los dos niños. Ellos solían ensuciarse con facilidad y su madre odiaba eso. Para ella los niños, no porque fueran niños, tenían que andar sucios y eso era solo irresponsabilidad de sus padres.

— Que bueno que aprendiste. Los niños que andan sucios…

— … _Es solo porque sus padres no los cuidan_ — repitieron a sus espaldas dos voces masculinas y ella se volteó a verlos con enojo. Tanto Garrett como Alistair se rieron del rostro de su madre y prefirieron mejor solo saludar a sus sobrinitos para luego dejarlos pasar a la casa.

— Exacto— se quejó Elizabeth y volvió a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena junto a sus nueras.

— Ya hicieron enojar a su madre, chicos— se quejó Aro y entró en la casa. Carlisle solo se burló por el rostro de derrota de su padre.

— ¿En serio tenían que hacerlo? — preguntó el rubio

— Lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo es mamá— lo saludó Garrett con una abrazo

— Si, ya se le va a pasar en un rato— siguió Alistair para replicar el gesto de su hermano.

El rubio entró a la casa y fue a saludar a sus cuñadas y sobrinos.

Alistair era su hermano mayor y estaba casado con Ángela. De su relación habían nacido los mellizos Jane y Alec, ambos de 22 años. Lamentablemente sus sobrinos no estaban esa noche en la cena ya que estaban en la universidad. Jane estudiaba derecho en Yale y Alec estudiaba economía en la universidad de New York.

Luego venía Garrett, su hermano del medio. Él estaba casado con Tanya y tenían una hija de 13 años llamada Kate y venía otra en camino a la que llamarían Irina. Siempre lo molestaban por solo tener niñas, pero todos habían tenido una primogénita.

Después de bañar a los niños todos se sentaron en la mesa para cenar. Carlisle se había sentado cerca de sus hijos al saber que ellos podían ser un poco exquisitos en cuanto a la comida y prefería estar ahí por si surgían conflictos.

— Carlisle, hoy me llamó tú sabes quién— comentó Alistair haciendo referencia al abogado de Maggie, la ex esposa de su hermano menor. Carlisle le prestó atención— Ella aceptó la oferta y todos los papeles de la custodia están listos.

El rubio sonrió y le agradeció a su hermano por el apoyo y todo lo que había hecho por él. Llevaba tiempo esperando esa noticia y por fin había llegado.

— Que buena noticia, Alistair ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no hay que ir más a los juzgados? — preguntó y su hermano asintió— Excelente, eso me deja más tranquilo para hacer mis planes.

— ¿Planes? ¿Qué planes, hijo? — preguntó su padre bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino

— Estoy planeando un viaje a California con los niños— le contestó

— Pero eso es para las vacaciones ¿Cierto, hijo? — inquirió su madre con una ceja alzada

— No lo creo, madre. Tengo planeado hacerlo en un par de semanas más— le respondió mientras cortaba la carne de su hijo menor en pequeños trozos.

— Carlisle, los niños están en clases y no pueden faltar. Tú sabes lo importante que es y…

— Mamá, mamá… Solo serán unos cuantos días. No se perderán de mucho, además, porque esa semana son las competencias por curso por el aniversario de la escuela así que no tendrán clases de verdad.

— Bueno, bueno. Son tus hijos y tú sabes lo que haces con su educación— terminó la conversación con molestia, pero Carlisle simplemente no le prestó atención. Ese día estaba demasiado feliz como para amargarse por nimiedades.

— ¿Puedo ir yo también en tu viaje, tío Carlisle? — preguntó Kate y todos sonrieron por el bufido de Elizabeth.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hello, everybody! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

 **Como cada semana, aquí les dejo el capítulo correspondiente al día de hoy de esta hermosa historia. Como siempre, saben que adoro saber qué es lo que piensan de nuestros personajes, sus vidas, si les gusta algo o no, etc. Así que no duden en dejarme un review (además, recuerden que si lo hacen tienen derecho a un adelanto. Para los que no tienen cuenta en ff, pueden dejarme un mail y se los mando o mejor aún, pueden unirse a mi cuenta en Facebook "Babi's fanfic", donde estaré subiendo los adelantos".**

 **Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Jennifer por apoyarme y estar siempre ahí para acompañarme. Sin ella esta historia no habría visto nunca la luz, como le ha pasado a muchas otras. También les agradezco a:**

 **-** **RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola, que bueno que te guste y la encuentres tierna. Al menos ya sabemos que Esme le respondió y que los dos se recuerdan. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **\- mellarkcullen: Hola, que bueno que te gusten mis historias, incluyendo esta. Besos y abrazos desde mi amado Chile.**

 **\- nanny33: Hola y gracias por leer mis historias. Es gratificante cuando te dicen palabras como las tuyas y eso me hace pensar que no he hecho las cosas tan mal. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **\- Yolo: Hola. La verdad es que amo a Carlisle y Esme, son muy tiernos. Los capítulos al principio de la historia son un poco cortos, pero poco a poco se van a ir alargando. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **\- Candy1928: Hola. Bienvenida a esta nueva locura que espero sea de tu agrado. En un principio Edward iba a ser más pequeño ¿Pero que gracia habría tenido? La verdad, es que creo que después les gustará que Edward sea más grande. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **\- . : Hola y gracias por agregar a favoritos. Nos leemos.**

 **\- Saray Hale Cullen: Hola, gracias por seguir la historia. Espero te guste.**

 **Bueno, sin ánimos de seguirles dando la lata, me retiro. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Babi Cullen**


	4. Capítulo 3

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Unas semanas más tarde ya no había vuelta a atrás. El rubio y sus dos pequeños se encontraban en el aeropuerto a la espera de que su vuelo con dirección a California embarcara.

Los abuelos Cullen los habían ido a dejar al aeropuerto y todo había sido un gran llanterío. Elizabeth no dejaba a sus nietos y derramaba un río de lágrimas, aunque sabía que solo sería por un tiempo corto, como unas vacaciones. Por otro lado Aro intuía que su hijo algo se traía entre manos, pero no lograba adivinar qué era.

Ahora estaban sentados en la sala de embarques, esperando a que los llamaran, y comiendo unas galletas con forma de animalitos. Eran un tanto infantiles para alguien como Carlisle, pero a sus hijos les gustaban y no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Jasper volvió a meter una galleta en la boca de su padre mientras reía y luego se llevó una a la suya. Estaba entretenido dándole de comer a su papá y Carlisle no se negaba a que lo hiciera.

Rosalie, por su parte, miraba una vitrina de una tienda de dulces donde había golosinas de todo tipo. Alucinaba con cada uno de ellos y sus ojos brillaban con adoración.

Pronto el llamado para abordar fue realizado y el joven padre tomó a sus dos hijos para subir al avión. Era una suerte que la fila fuera de tres asientos para poder controlar a sus dos diablillos durante lo que durara el vuelo.

Tan pronto como el avión se elevó, los dos niños cayeron rendidos. Y era lo lógico considerando que el rubio había comprado el primer vuelo a las cinco de la mañana para poder viajar. Los niños solían despertar más tarde y la noche anterior casi no habían dormido por la emoción, por lo que aún tenían unas horas de sueño acumuladas.

Lo que él no sabía era que también estaba cansado y sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle demasiado como para estar abiertos. Se acomodó en el asiento y pronto cayó rendido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos fue sólo porque una azafata lo removía con insistencia. Estaban por aterrizar después de unas cuantas horas y quería avisarle que debía acomodarse. Le sonrió y agradeció por el gesto.

Nueve de la mañana y ellos estaban aterrizando en la calurosa ciudad de Los Ángeles. Daba gracias que se le había ocurrido no abrigar demasiado a los niños esa mañana o ahora estaría acarreando maletas, mochilas, su maletín y chaquetas por todo el aeropuerto. Además de llevar a sus hijos de la mano.

Cogió el primer taxi que encontró disponible y se fueron hacia el departamento donde se hospedarían durante su estadía en la ciudad. Había decidido que era mejor eso que estar pagando por un hotel que le saldría un ojo de la cara.

 _Querida Esme, estoy en Los Ángeles de viaje. Espero poder verte algún día para recordar viejos tiempos. Te amo_ Mensajeó el rubio a su eterna enamorada.

Esperaba que durante su estadía la pudiera ver… Es más, no se marcharía sin ver a la castaña de ojos verdes que se había robado su corazón hace tantos años.

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba una ajetreada Esme corriendo de un lado para otro en un hospital de la ciudad de California. Atender pacientes pediátricos podía ser algo demasiado atareado. Pero le gustaba lo que hacía y se sentía completa cuando los padres o los mismo niños le agradecían por cuidarlos.

Pero también había cosas que ella deseaba y una de ellas era estar en la casa con su hijo, más aún en un día sábado tan soleado como ese. Lamentablemente tenía que trabajar todo el día.

Pero al menos su hijo no estaría solo ya que había salido con sus tíos, primos y abuelos a la playa para pasar un día en familia. Solo faltaba ella ese día.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, pero no podía contestarlo por el momento pues tenía sus manos ocupadas con su bandeja del almuerzo. Solo pudo verlo cuando se sentó en su puesto habitual.

 _Querida Esme, estoy en Los Ángeles de viaje. Espero poder verte algún día para recordar viejos tiempos. Te amo_ Era un mensaje de Carlisle, de eso no había dudas.

Cuando él le dijo que viajaría a California no pensó que sería tan pronto y no se había preparado mentalmente para verlo, pero ya no había nada que hacer. El rubio ya estaba en la ciudad y no podría evitarlo por mucho tiempo.

— Amiga, te puedo asegurar que si dejas de mirar tu celular no se va a escapar— se burló Reneé, su mejor amiga en el hospital. Ella era enfermera de pabellón y la había conocido cuando se mudó a su nueva casa pues era su vecina y la que le consiguió el trabajo en el hospital— Uy ¿Y quién es ese que te dice te amo?

— No es nadie, solo un amigo

— Amiga, un simple amigo no dice eso— espetó tratando de sacarle algo más que eso

— De verdad, es solo un amigo desde hace tiempo— repitió, pero su mirada y postura la delataban

— Claro, claro. Tranquila que no le voy a contar a Edward. Sé muy bien cómo se pone de celoso cuando sabe que estas con alguien— le aseguró llevándose un trozo de tomate a la boca— Ahora, cuéntame ¿De dónde es? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? ¿Te vas a juntar con él?

— Aún… aún no lo sé— respondió dejando su teléfono a un lado de su bandeja. Pero no esperaba que Reneé lo cogiera.

— _Hola guapo. Qué bueno que hayas llegado y claro que nos juntaremos algún día y recordaremos esos viejos tiempos. Estoy libre el lunes todo el día. También te amo_ — leyó y Esme de inmediato trató de arrebatarle el teléfono, pero su amiga lo alejaba a cada intento— Y… Enviado

Le entregó su teléfono de regreso y Esme no podía creer que de verdad lo había enviado. Estaba en shock.

— No sabes cuánto te odio, Reneé

— Después me lo agradecerás, Esme. Te lo aseguro— le sonrió— Ahora, cuéntame más de ese antiguo amigo.

Cuando Esme llegó a su casa en la noche la encontró completamente a oscuras. Su hijo aún no había regresado del viaje con su familia, pero ya le había avisado que estaban en camino.

Aprovechó esos momentos a solas para tomar un relajante baño de tina con esas sales relajantes que le había regalado su hermana porque según ella estaba estresada y las necesitaba.

Su teléfono vibró cuando casi se estaba quedando dormida en la tina de lo relajada que estaba y no demoró en cogerlo. Esperaba que fuera su hijo, pero no era él quien la mensajeaba.

 _Pues entonces, si no te incomoda, podríamos salir el lunes a cenar ¿Qué te parece? Ansío poder verte y me harías muy feliz si me dijeras que sí. Espero tu respuesta_

¿Qué le decía? ¿Sí? ¿No? No tenía idea que hacer y solo pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba a su amiga en estos momentos.

— ¡Mamá, ya llegue! — eso la alertó y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Su hijo había llegado y ansiaba verlo.

El guapo rubio que estaba de pie afuera del elegante restaurante de California captaba la atención de las mujeres que pasaban por el lugar y no dejaban de mirarlo hasta que desaparecía completamente de sus vistas.

Carlisle se sentía un poco intimidado con tantas miradas sobre él, pero estaba mucho más nervioso por no saber si su cita asistiría esa noche o lo dejaría plantado.

Había estado preparándose tres horas antes de la hora presupuestada para poder estar decente para la mujer que siempre había sido su gran amor. Estaba seguro que si sus hermanos se llegaban a enterar lo molestarían con que era una niña para esas cosas, pero él quería que todo saliera completamente perfecto esa noche y nada se lo arruinaría.

Un automóvil se detuvo justo frente a él, un taxi para ser más exactos, y desde este bajó la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Bajó Esme.

Venía vestida con un hermoso vestido color verde que hacía resaltar aún más sus hermosos ojos y su pálida piel, unos hermosos zapatos de tacón color negro y un abrigo a juego que colgaba de sus hombros para cubrirla de la leve brisa que corría a esas horas de la noche.

— ¡Wow! — fue lo único que logró decir el rubio ante tal belleza, pero salió pronto de su estupor para acercarse a la castaña y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir por completo del taxi. Ella le sonrió a forma de agradecimiento, bajando la mirada al instante al sentirse sonrojada. Sabía que de seguro su rostro estaba completamente rojo en ese momento.

— Gracias— comentó ella terminando de salir con su bolso en las manos

— No hay de que— le indicó el rubio— Gracias por venir y aceptar que nos viéramos. Pensé, de verdad, que no ibas a querer. Estas hermosa y los años no pasan por ti.

— No mientas, Carlisle. Obviamente estoy más vieja y tengo algunas arrugas— se quejó, pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa sonrisa que el rubio tanto amaba y había extrañado todos esos años.

— No miento. De verdad estas guapa y arrugas no sé dónde las viste porque yo no las encuentro— siguió halagándola— Bueno, pero basta de halagos y vamos adentro que la brisa de verdad está fresca y no quiero que enfermes por mi culpa.

El rubio le tendió la mano nuevamente a su eterna amada y, de esa forma, ingresaron al restaurante frente a ellos dónde los recibió un joven que los guió hasta su mesa.

Estaban en la única mesa cuya vista daba directamente hacia el mar, la playa, ese lugar donde se habían conocido y se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma. Esme miraba perdida la oscuridad del paisaje rememorando aquel momento mientras Carlisle pedía los tragos.

Su rostro apenas había cambiado en los años en que no la había visto frente a frente. Sus ojos seguían teniendo ese hermoso color verde esmeralda que le recordaba la selva del Amazonas, su piel tenía ese leve tono tostado que hacía relucir aún más su brillante cabello castaño y su esbelta figura no había desaparecido a pesar del embarazo por el que, sabia, había cursado años atrás.

— Que bueno que tu esposo te dejara venir— comenzó a hablar el rubio, rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado y bebiendo un sorbo de vino de la Copa.

— No tengo esposo— aclaró Esme volviendo la mirada hacia la del hombre— Nunca tuve nada serio como para casarme. Todos resultaron ser unos idiotas que no valían la pena.

— Pues… lo siento— se disculpó, pero ella le restó importancia.

— No te preocupes— le sonrió de regreso— ¿Y tú? Debe haber alguien. Alguna señora Cullen.

— Pues… la hubo. Pero eso se terminó hace un tiempo— Esme no sabía que decir. El si había vuelto a rehacer su vida, pero no había resultado— Ella estaba interesada en otras cosas más importantes que su familia y, para ser sincero, no sé si alguna vez la quise realmente.

— Lamento escuchar eso

— No te preocupes. No me arrepiento ya que gracias a ella tengo a mis dos angelitos— le sonrió para calmarla

— ¿Tienes hijos? ¡Pues claro que sí, los niños de tu facebook! — asintió— Son muy guapos. Iguales a ti.

— Gracias. Pero el tuyo tampoco se queda atrás— halago y Esme sintió que su alma escapaba del cuerpo. Como no se acordó de las fotos en las que salía con Edward ¿Y si Carlisle ya lo había deducido? ¿Y si estaba ahí para recriminarle?

Gracias al cielo la conversación solo llegó hasta eso y no siguió preguntando más. Eso quería decir que aún no sabía ni sospechaba nada, algo extraño pues Carlisle solía ser bastante despierto y atento a esos detalles. Pero bueno, no todo podía igual después de tantos años.

La velada pasó sin contratiempos y, siendo sinceros, podía decirse que había sido bastante agradable. A los dos les había gustado ponerse al día y disfrutar de ese momento, como los amigos que habían sido hacen años atrás y que se había perdido por el paso del tiempo.

Una vez pagaron y estuvieron listos para marcharse, tomaron sua abrigos y salieron del lugar.

— Fue agradable verte, Esme— se despidió Carlisle acomodándole el abrigo sobre los hombros a la castaña. Ella se volteó y le sonrió

— Lo mismo digo, Carlisle. Lo pasé muy bien esta noche— admitió.

El rubio se acercó lentamente hasta ella con la intención de besarla directamente en los labios, pero la castaña corrió su rostro antes de que esto ocurriera y el beso solo acabó en una de sus mejillas. Aun así se congeló y no sabía que hacer. Volvía a sentirse una adolescente que estaba enamorada locamente ¿Acaso aún lo estaba?

Sin pensarlo se volteó y detuvo al taxi que venía a unos metros de distancia. Se despidió rápidamente y se subió, dejándolo pasmado y sin saber que hacer.

Miró por la ventanilla trasera al rubio aún parado en la misma posición y siguió así hasta que se perdió de su vista. Solo regreso a la realidad cuando la gruesa voz del taxista le preguntó a dónde se dirigía. Le dio las indicaciones y tomó su celular.

— Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio— repitió una y otra vez a su amiga al otro lado de la línea y ella no dejaba de preguntarle que le ocurría, qué había pasado— ¡Quedé como una tonta por tu culpa! —se lamentó y se recostó en el asiento del taxi para contarle todo a Reneé.

Después de esa noche podía pensar que Carlisle ya sabía que aún estaba loca por él y que no quería asumirlo. Estaba perdida.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hello, everybody! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

 **Bueno, aquí les traje el capítulo de esta semana ¿Qué les pareció? Por fin se juntaron estos dos y podemos ver que no han perdido ese amor que los unió en un principio a pesar del paso de los años ¿Les gusta Carlisle? ¿Qué piensan de Esme? ¿Y Reneé? ¿Tienen alguna amiga que sea igual o más alocada que ella? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Espero poder leer lo que piensan.**

 **Como cada semana, le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Jennifer que siempre me apoya en todo. También le quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que me hace saber lo que piensa de esta historia.**

— **mellarkcullen: Hola. Aquí tenemos el reencuentro de esos dos ¿Qué te pareció? Besos y nos leemos. Saludos desde mi Chile hermoso.**

— **candy1928: Hola. Bueno, vamos a ver si te gusta pues tiene un carácter… ¿Especial? Ahí verás. Si, la madre de Carlisle es un poco controladora, pero no es mala ni tiene malas intenciones, créeme. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Adriu: Hola. Si, y ya se reencontraron. Ya vimos que llevó a los niños, pero aún no los conoce en persona. Me causó risa ver que tus hijos salen igual que Rose, yo también era así cuando pequeña. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **nanny33: Hola. Bueno, vamos a ver si se da cuenta de que Edward es su hijo… Y si Edward quiere recibirlo, también. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola. Bueno, la espera acabó pues Carlisle y Esme ya se reunieron. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **kamilla: Hola. Bueno, creo que aquí tenemos la respuesta a una de tus interrogantes. La segunda… Viene más adelante. Nos leemos. Besos.**

— **Yolo: Hola, estoy bien ¿Y tú? Bueno, creo que hay que esperar a ver cómo será la reacción de ambos ante su primer encuentro. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **Chicos y chicas, tengo que darles una información importante. Como sabrán, aún sigo de vacaciones y mañana (lunes 15) me voy con mi madre al sur de Chile para poder descansar un poco de la ajetreada vida de Santiago. Me voy hasta el día 24 de febrero.**

 **Como podrán comprender, no estaré en mi casa para poder subirles el capítulo y tampoco sé si tendré internet a donde voy, por lo que no puedo asegurarles los adelantos de esta semana ni mucho menos el capítulo. Lo que si les puedo prometer es que, en caso de no poder subirles el capítulo como corresponde, la semana siguiente tendrán doble dosis de Reuniendo las piezas perdidas ¿Qué les parece? Además, uno nunca sabe y en una de esas sale alguna idea loca para alguna historia mientras estoy por allá.**

 **Ahora sí, no tengo nada más que decir, asi que me despido.**

 **Besos a todos.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Babi Cullen**


	5. Capítulo 4

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Solo se habían comunicado por mensajes durante toda esa semana, ni una llamada ni una visita sorpresa o junta improvisada. Ella estaba llena de trabajo con los turnos extras que le había pedido cubriera y él tenía a dos pequeños torbellinos que cuidar, así que tampoco era como si tuviera mucho tiempo para poder juntarse con la que aún amaba a pesar de los años.

Pero tanto Eleazar como Carmen no se iban a quedar tranquilos hasta verlos juntos y harían lo que fuera por lograrlo, incluso si eso significaba que Carlisle se enterara de la verdad y que Edward los odiara por el resto de su vida por haber unido a su madre con otro hombre que no se la merecía. Por eso mismo es que habían organizado una fiesta de piscina donde se reunirían todos los que alguna vez fueron amigos y los nuevos que se agregaban al club.

— ¡Hermanita, que alegría que llegaron! — exclamó la castaña al ver a su hermana menor parada en la puerta de entrada con unas fuentes en sus manos, seguida de su sobrino

— Perdón la demora, pero ya sabes que hay días no muy buenos— se disculpó indicando con un movimiento de cabeza al chico de cabellos cobrizos que estaba a sus espaldas.

— Más tarde me cuentas— le susurró y guiñó un ojo para luego dejarla pasar— ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Acaso no saludarás a tu tía preferida?

— Eres mi única tía— espetó el chico abrazándola levemente y luego entrando a la casa— ¿Y tío Eleazar?

— En el patio con los niños, cariño. Si quieres puedes meterte en la piscina mientras preparamos todo— el aludido solo se encogió de hombros y salió por el gran ventanal de la sala hacia el exterior— ¿Y que bicho le picó ahora?

— La adolescencia, hermanita. La adolescencia y el amor… Está molesto porque Bella no podrá venir pues viajó con sus padres a ver a su abuela— le respondió la castaña dejando las fuentes sobre la encimera de la cocina.

— Menos mal aún me he salvado con Emmett y Alice— sonrió, acercándose a ella para comenzar a preparar las ensaladas para el almuerzo— Pero cuando llegue el momento… No quiero ni imaginármelo

Mientras las mujeres se dedicaban a preparar las ensaladas y el resto de las cosas en la cocina, Eleazar preparaba la carne en la parrilla y veía como sus hijos disfrutaban de la piscina y su sobrino estaba encerrado en su mundo tecnológico en su celular.

Por lo general, Edward solía ser muy conversador y disfrutaba estar con Emmett, jugar videojuegos o simplemente hablar de tecnología, pero ahora parecía que no quería hacer nada más que estar en su celular.

— Edward, hace calor como para que estés todo el día sentado en esa silla, metido en tu celular— comentó el castaño mientras se aseguraba que la carne no se le quemara

— No tengo calor y no me quiero bañar aún— respondió el chico, mirándolo de soslayo.

Eleazar suspiró y siguió con lo suyo.

Pronto salieron las dos mujeres hacia el patio trasero y Esme aprovechó de saludar a sus sobrinos.

El sonido del timbre los alertó de la llegada de alguien, pero la menor de las Platt no comprendía de quien se podía tratar. Hasta donde ella sabía sus amigos habían viajado, sus padres estaban en Londres celebrando su aniversario de bodas y no había nadie más a quien pudieran invitar.

Su hermana sonrió y entró nuevamente a la casa para ir a recibir a los recién llegados. Esme le preguntó a Eleazar de quien se trataba, pero el solo se encogió de hombros y alegó que no sabía lo que pasaba, claro que eso era una completa mentira porque sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

Por el gran ventanal se asomó aquella alta figura que Esme nunca se imaginó ver en la casa de su hermana. Carlisle venía acompañando a Carmen, riendo y con dos niños cogidos de sus manos, sus hijos.

— Esme…— el rubio se quedó perplejo cuando posó su mirada en el frente y la vió de pie a un lado de su amigo.

— Carlisle— respondió ella.

El rubio se le acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y luego saludar a su mejor amigo. Además presentó a sus pequeños al resto de los presentes y conoció a los hijos de sus amigos, los que resultaron ser muy amables y de inmediato se encariñaron con los niños más pequeños.

— Él es mi hijo: Edward— le presentó al cobrizo que aún estaba sentado en el mismo lugar— Edward, saluda a Carlisle y a sus hijos.

— Hola— respondió escuetamente el chico sin siquiera mirarlos. Estaba pendiente de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Bella.

— ¿Qué forma de saludar es esa, Edward Anthony? — lo regañó su madre y él solo bufó, colocándose de pie y tendiéndole la mano al hombre de cabellos rubios. Lo reconoció de fotos que tenía su madre guardados en un pequeño baúl en su cuarto, así que definitivamente conocía a su madre desde hace tiempo y eso… Eso no le gustaba.

— Es un gusto conocerte, Edward. Soy Carlisle, un amigo de tu madre— se presentó. Luego posó sus manos sobre las cabezas de sus hijos— Y ellos son mis hijos: Rosalie y Jasper— él solo hizo una mueca. Odiaba a los niños pequeños pues eran llorones, chillones, mal criados, no estaban nunca quietos y siempre hacían rabietas por todo.

— Ese… ¿Ese es un iPhone 6? — preguntó la niña, mirando el aparato que el chico tenía en sus manos— ¿Tienes juegos? ¿Puedo jugar? ¿Podemos ver una película?

— ¡¿Qué?! — inquirió el chico, alejándose de las manos curiosas de la pequeña ladrona que quería su teléfono— ¡No, lo estoy utilizando! Y no tiene juegos

— Yo también quiero juegos— chillo el pequeño rubio

— ¡No tiene! ¡No es un teléfono de niños!

Esme riñó de nuevo a su hijo, quien solo se alejó del lugar para entrar a la casa. Quería alejarse de esos dos niños.

Carlisle se disculpó por la actitud de los dos pequeños, pero Esme le restó importancia y le aseguró que quien tenía que disculparse era ella.

Para cuando el chico volvió a aparecer venía con su traje de baño puesto y se dirigió de inmediato a una de las tumbonas para descansar escuchando música. Ignoraba por completo las peticiones de sus primos para que se metiera al agua con ellos.

— Es un poco… antisocial ¿O no? — preguntó Carlisle viendo al chico descansando

— A veces, pero hoy es porque está enojado. Su novia no pudo venir y eso le molestó— respondió Esme bebiendo un sorbo de jugo de naranja— Además que está en la edad donde estar con la familia le parece un martirio.

— Insisto, menos mal mi hijos aun no pasan esa etapa— se rió Carmen y los demás lo siguieron. Los quince años podían ser una edad difícil para algunos chicos y, definitivamente, al cobrizo lo había afectado.

A eso de la una todos se sentaron a comer, incluso el chico que había rehuido de ellos a cada minuto. Claro que tampoco era como que estuviera muy pendiente de lo que ellos hablaban y se había dedicado a mirar de vez en cuando su teléfono para sonreír y molestarse. Si, era un poco bipolar.

— ¡Edward Anthony, deja ese teléfono a un lado o te lo confiscaré! — lo riñó Esme, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

— Edward, sabes que en la casa tenemos una regla de quien coge el teléfono primero tendrá que lavar los trastos sucios— le recordó Eleazar y el bufó— Asi que gracias por ofrecerte a hacerlo.

Tanto Alice como Emmett se rieron de su primo y este solo los miró con odio. Luego dejó el teléfono a un lado y siguió comiendo.

El resto del día se lo habían pasado sin contratiempos e incluso con un poco más de participación de Edward, quien había regresado a la realidad para disfrutar de la piscina con sus primos y su tío. Solo volvió a perderse cuando el ringtone de su celular comenzó a sonar, anunciándole que alguien lo estaba llamando.

Salió raudo de la piscina para secarse y alcanzar a contestarlo. Todos los adultos negaron ante su actitud desesperada por un aparato electrónico.

De un momento a otro todo pareció ir en cámara lenta y nadie pudo hacer nada por detenerlo. La pequeña Rosalie venía corriendo para lanzarse a la piscina a jugar con su hermanito y padre, pero no contaba con que Edward se le pasaría por el frente y que lo pasaría a empujar directamente hacia el agua. El teléfono voló de las manos de su dueño para caer directamente al interior de la piscina.

— ¡Mi teléfono! — exclamó el cobrizo con pánico.

Su tío se acercó nadando a gran velocidad para cogerlo antes de que pasara más tiempo y el equipo se estropeara más. Cuando lo sacó se lo tendió a su sobrino y este lo cogió con desesperación.

— Lo siento— se disculpó la pequeña

— ¿Lo siento? ¡¿Lo siento?! — gritó el cobrizo con furia. Estaba más que molesto.

— Edward, no le grites a la niña. Ella no tiene la culpa— lo riñó Esme.

— ¡¿No tiene la culpa?! ¡Tiró mi teléfono a la piscina! — se exasperó aún más

— De hecho se te cayó a ti, primo— corrigió Alice, pero la mirada que le dio Edward la hizo guardar silencio

— Mételo en arroz. Dicen que eso funciona— sugirió su tía

— Eso no sirve ¡Esta malo!

— Lo siento, Edward. Te lo pagaré— dijo Carlisle saliendo de la piscina para abrazar a su hija, que había comenzado a llorar.

— No tienes que hacerlo, Carlisle— le indicó Esme, tratando de calmarlo. Edward la miró como si una tercera cabeza le hubiese salido a su madre— Lo llevaremos al servicio técnico y ahí…

— ¡Ah, sabía que no tenía que venir! — exclamó el chico cogiendo sus cosas y entrando a la casa

— ¡Edward, regresa aquí! — Esme iba a seguirlo, pero Eleazar se le adelantó y entró a la casa tras su sobrino— No te preocupes por el teléfono, Carlisle. Después de todo ya me tenía enferma que pasara todo el tiempo pegado a ese aparato y le hará bien estar un tiempo desconectado.

Desde adentró se escuchaban los gritos que propinaba el cobrizo y Esme, sin aguantar más, entró. Carlisle y los demás vieron como desaparecía y el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber arruinado el día en familia de su amada.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡He regresado! ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto aman? Ok, ok, puede que no la amen tanto pero me gusta creer que así es.**

 **Para los y las que les interese, les cuento que me fue muy bien en mis vacaciones. Descansé, me relajé y tomé nuevas energías para comenzar pronto el año académico. Y obvio retomar las historias que había dejado medio abandonadas.**

 **Ahora si, a lo que nos reúne semana a semana ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué opinan de Edward? ¿Lo odiaron, lo amaron? ¿Creen que es un malcriado? Espero sus opiniones.**

 **Como cada semana le quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Jennifer. Bueno, ella ya sabe por todo lo que le agradezco.**

 **También a cada uno de ustedes que se da el tiempo de leer mi historia, apoyarla con sus seguimientos y favoritos y obvio a los que dejan review.**

— **mellarkcullen: Hola. Bueno, creo que o han tenido un lindo comienzo ¿O no? Fue un tanto accidentado. Espero que te gustara. Nos leemos.**

— **kamilla: Hola. Bueno, creo que no es tan fácil después de tantos años que han transcurrido. Lo siento si los capítulos son un poco cortos, pero más adelante se van alargando. Nos leemos. Adiós.**

— **nanny33: Hola. Sí, creo que no se ha dado la oportunidad propicia para que ambos se besen, pero no creo que sea culpa de Reneé. Su fiel amiga solo quiere verla con alguien. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola ¡Si, muy cerquita del beso! Menos mal no has tenido una amiga así… Creo que sería terrible. Gracias por las buenas vibras por mi viaje. Saludos y nos leemos.**

— **Yolo: Hola ¿Quién es tu hermana? Me tiene intrigada. Menos mal no leíste el capítulo al tiro o te habrías muerto de la ansiedad. Que bueno que te esté gustando. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **danyy18: Hola. Gracias por agregarme a favoritos y seguirme. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **eli mMsen: Hola. Gracias por agregarme a favoritos. Nos leemos la próxima.**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada más que decirles, asi que me despido hasta el próximo capítulo que estará antes del próximo fin de semana en sus computadoras.**

 **Besos y nos leemos ¡Bye!**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de unos días más en Los Ángeles, Carlisle y sus hijos tuvieron que volver a casa pues debían regresar a sus labores.

En los días que se habían quedado en esa ciudad no volvió a ver a Esme ni a sus amigos pues se encontraban trabajando y no tenían tiempo, así que solo se había dedicado a pasear por el lugar con sus hijos y a disfrutar de la costa y sus maravillosas playas.

Ahora ya se encontraba en su consulta trabajando desde hace ya dos meses, atendiendo a pequeños que necesitaban de su ayuda y a sus madres desesperadas.

Llevaba haciendo eso por lo menos unas cuatro horas en las que no había descansado y en las que deseaba poder ir a comer algo. Estaba fatigado y necesitaba urgente algo en su estómago para seguir funcionando.

— Doctor, no tiene más consultas hasta las dos— le informó Jessica, su secretaria, mientras recogía las fichas de los pacientes

— No sabes lo maravillosa de esa noticia. Ya estaba muriendo de hambre— sonrió Carlisle colocándose de pie— Aprovecha y ve a comer algo, Jess.

— Así lo haré, doctor

Carlisle se despidió y salió de la clínica para ir a comer algo a un restaurante de comida china cercano y que vendía la mejor comida de todo Seattle.

Pidió lo que más le gustaba y se sentó en una mesa cercana a la ventanilla que daba a la calle para distraerse. Pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en la castaña que se robaba su corazón.

A pesar de los años ella no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma chica agradable, hermosa, buena y aplicada que lo había enamorado cuando eran adolescentes.

Hace poco más de dieciséis años que se había enamorado de ella y nunca la había olvidado. Recordaba a la perfección aquella tarde en la que ella le había entregado lo más preciado que una mujer podía tener y que cuidaban para dárselo al amor de su vida. Hace poco menos de diecisiete años que él le había quitado la virginidad y se había ganado el privilegio de ser su primer gran amor.

Pero le dolía saber que ella había sido madre con alguien más, que no había tenido el privilegio de formar una familia junto a ella y ser la pareja que siempre había soñado.

Y ese chico, Edward, a pesar de tener un carácter de los mil demonios y estar en plena adolescencia, lo comprendía. Él también había sido así de impetuoso cuando era un chico de quince años y, a pesar de no tener un vínculo, tenían muchas cosas en común. A veces llegaba a pensar que podía ser de él por la forma de ser, algunas partes de su fisionomía… Pero no, no podía ser así.

— No… No creo que sea así— suspiró el rubio, pero no aguantaba la incertidumbre.

Cogió su teléfono y comenzó a hacer cálculos. Si mal no lo recordaba ellos dos habían tenido relaciones a inicio del año universitario y luego habían sido novios por unos meses más, en donde las relaciones íntimas continuaron, hasta que tuvo que marcharse para continuar con sus estudios en su universidad al semestre siguiente… Se había marchado a principios de diciembre y si sumaba y restaba fechas… Daba el mes de cumpleaños de Edward.

— No, no creo— se pasó las manos por su rostro y cabello y los jaló un poco, desordenándolos.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó dándole vueltas al asunto y no hallaba como solucionar todo eso en su mente. Los cálculos daban, todo cuadraba, pero su mente no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Más bien no sabía si su mente o él.

La noche llegó y con ella el silencio en su casa. Los niños estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones y él estaba solo en su cuarto, torturándose por las ideas que seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza y que zumbaban como un panal lleno de abejas trabajando sin descanso.

— No aguanto más, Esme— sentenció cuando escuchó la voz adormilada de la castaña al otro lado de la línea— Quiero saber si es verdad.

— _¿De qué verdad hablas, Carlisle?_ — inquirió la mujer sin comprender a que se refería el rubio— _Son las doce de la noche y créeme que no sé de qué hablas_

— Quiero que me aclares las dudas que llevan dando vueltas en mi cabeza, quiero saber algo que me llevas ocultando por mucho tiempo— le respondió y ella, al otro lado, se acomodó mejor en su cama. Ahora comprendía lo que ocurría y eso que tanto había temido estaba ocurriendo— Quiero que me digas si mis cálculos son correctos y Edward es mi hijo. Quiero que me lo digas y no me mientas más.

— _Carlisle, yo…_

— ¿Esme, es verdad sí o no? ¿Edward es mi hijo? — insistió por el teléfono

— _Carlisle, esta no es la forma. Tenemos que hablarlo frente a frente_ — le dijo la castaña y tenía razón. Ese era un tema delicado que tenía que ser hablado con la seriedad que ameritaba.

— Está bien. Arreglaré todo y viajaré lo antes que pueda— suspiró el rubio— Pero Esme, solo dime una cosa… ¿Es mío? — escuchó como la castaña suspiraba

— Si, Carlisle. Edward es tu hijo

Para sus padres había sido extraño que su hijo viajara de la noche a la mañana nuevamente y que les dejara a sus hijos pues no solía separarse de ellos por nada del mundo, pero decidieron cuidarlos. Carlisle se veía desesperado por algo y ellos sabían que, tarde o temprano, se enterarían de lo que ocurría. Solo esperaban que no fuera nada grave y tuviera solución.

Las horas de vuelo se le habían hecho eternas a Carlisle y estaba desesperado por llegar luego a la casa de su amada para arreglar toda esa situación.

Ahora mismo se encontraba montado en un automóvil rentado que había adquirido para moverse por la ciudad con libertad y se dirigía a aquella dirección que Esme le había mandado la noche anterior a su celular. Era la dirección de su casa y le había prometido estar en ese lugar cuando llegara.

La imponente fachada se impuso frente a él y, en cuanto se estacionó, bajó del automóvil y fue hasta la puerta para tocar el timbre.

La puerta se abrió al instante para dejarle ver a Esme, vestida de forma casual y con un deje de angustia en el rostro. La saludó con un beso en la mejilla y los dos se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa. Era acogedora, toda de color blanco y con toques beige.

Se dirigieron a la sala y ahí se quedó Carlisle mientras ella iba a buscar algo para beber. El lugar tenía sillones color crema con una alfombra color café bajo ellos y una mesa de centro de cristal con flores y demás objetos decorándola. Había cuadros en las murallas, un estante lleno de libros y un mueble con un gran televisor conectado a una consola de videojuegos que supuso era de su hijo. Un gran ventanal daba hacia la avenida principal y la playa colindante. Era acogedor.

— Puedes sentarte si quieres— lo interrumpió la voz de Esme mientras miraba unas fotografías de su hijo junto a su madre. Algunas eran de cuando era un pequeño bebé y otras de más grande— Esa es de su primer día de escuela. Insistió en que Eleazar lo fuera a dejar conmigo y él no pudo decirle que no.

El rubio asintió y dejó el marco sobre la estantería para luego ir a sentarse en el sillón colindante al de Esme. Recibió el vaso con zumo que le ofrecía y bebió un sorbo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, pero ella no comprendió— ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

— Porque hasta antes que te fueras no lo sabía. Nunca fui regular en mi periodo, así que no me llamó la atención que no me bajara el periodo por un par de meses, además que no tuve nauseas ni las típicas molestia de un embarazo. Créeme cuando te digo que solo me enteré cuando comencé a subir de peso y me apareció barriga— le respondió con un suspiro, pero él seguía sin entender del todo por qué—. Para ese entonces te habías marchado, todo se había acabado y nunca más supe de ti. No regresaste ni nunca más te encontré.

— ¿Y por qué no buscarme?

— ¿Crees que no lo hice? — inquirió molesta— Te busqué, Carlisle. De verdad lo hice pues estaba asustada, pero no lo logré. Las comunicaciones no eran lo mismo hace 15 años y tú, al parecer, habías cambiado tu teléfono.

— Nos cambiamos de hogar y cambie de línea— suspiró con pesar el rubio al recordar esa fecha. Se pasó las manos por el cabello con pesar.

— Decírselo a mis padres fue lo más complejo. Aun no terminaba mis estudios y estaba embarazada, pero ellos me apoyaron a pesar de todo y nunca me dejaron sola— lloró Esme al recordar como sus padres le habían dado su apoyo al contrario de lo que ella creía ocurriría— Cuando tenía siete meses comencé a sangrar y creí que perdería a mi bebé, pero nació mi pequeño prematuro milagroso. Estuvo internado hasta que se estabilizó dos meses después y solo ahí pude traerlo a casa. Era el pequeño más maravilloso que había visto y por el decidí seguir adelante y darlo todo. Acabé mis estudios, me especialicé en pediatría y crie a mi hijo.

— ¿Cuándo te mudaste?

— Cuando tuve completa estabilidad económica. Mis padres se mudaron a Washington cuando Edward tenía siete años y yo ya me había comprado esta casa, así que nos mudamos los dos solos.

— Y cuando todo esto de la tecnología apareció… ¿No intentaste buscarme? ¿Explicarme todo esto? — preguntó el rubio

— Pues no. Ya teníamos una vida con Edward, él ya no preguntaba por su padre y éramos felices. Además que siempre tuve, y aún tengo, miedo de tu reacción. Siempre he temido que me quites a mi hijo.

— Sabes que no haría eso, Esme. Me conoces y yo no podría dañarte de esa forma— le respondió, sintiéndose ofendido. Luego suspiró y miró sus manos, retorciéndolas—Pero si tengo que reconocer que me duele que me lo ocultaras— la castaña bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que reposaban sobre sus piernas—. Vaya… Tengo un hijo.

— Si, tienes un hijo— suspiró Esme

— Cuéntame de él… quiero saber todo de Edward… De mi hijo.

Esme disfrutaba de la conversación con Carlisle a pesar de estar tantos años separados y aún sufrir internamente por no haber estado acompañada de él durante todos los años en que crio sola a su hijo. Escuchaba atentamente sus historias sobre sus pequeños con cierto deje de tristeza y le dolía más aún cuando veía como se comportaba con ellos. De seguro Carlisle habría sido un excelente padre con Edward.

Carlisle, por su parte, escuchaba cada palabra que decía Esme con respecto a su hijo, desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad, y no podía evitar sentir tristeza al no haber disfrutado esos momentos junto a ellos, haber estado en su primer día de clases, cuando se armó la tercera guerra mundial el día en que se le cayó su primer diente y pensó que los perdería todos, haberlo cuidado cuando enfermaba o se caía, haber ido a su primera presentación en la escuela… Y muchas cosas más.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe los hizo regresar a la realidad y centrarse en ese mundo. De seguro era Edward y ellos tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

La esbelta figura de su hijo apareció a través de la puerta arrojando la tabla de skate partida en dos y, si no hubiese sido por el estado en el que venía su madre ya le habría entrado a gritos y regaños. Pero Edward no se veía bien.

— ¿Edward, qué te pasó? — le preguntó Esme acercándose hasta él y tratando de examinar sus magulladuras cubiertas de tierra.

— Nada, nada. Sólo quiero darme un baño— se resistió, pero ella no lo iba a dejar irse tan fácilmente. Tenía una mueca de dolor reflejada en el rostro, sus labios se curvaban como si aguantara un grito y mantenía su brazo izquierdo apegado al costado de su cuerpo, sin moverlo.

— ¿Cómo que nada? Mira como vienes ¡No me des la espalda, jovencito! — lo cogió del brazo antes que se marchara haciendo que soltera un alarido de dolor— ¿Qué tienes?

Carlisle, que ya había visto la escena desde lejos y había pensado en mantenerse al margen de todo eso por lo que le había contado Esme sobre el carácter de su hijo, decidió acercarse y ayudarle. Había entrado en modo médico en cuanto lo había visto entrar en ese estado.

— Permíteme, Esme— se acercó a ellos y cogió la mano de Edward para examinarla, pero el cobrizo la quitó antes que le hiciera cualquier cosa. Le dolía demasiado y no quería que lo tocaran.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — inquirió el chico con molestia, sobándose la mano que le dolía.

— ¡Edward! — lo regañó Esme— ¿Recuerdas a Carlisle?

— Como olvidarlo. Su hija lanzó mi teléfono a la piscina y estuve semanas sin uno— su sonrisa burlona apareció al instante y el rubio aprovechó que estaba distraído para coger su mano y comenzar a revisarla. El chico intento quitarla de nuevo, pero él ya estaba preparado y evitó que lo hiciera.

— Lo más seguro es que sea una fractura— le informó a Esme, evitando al chico que ya había bufado de dolor y molestia por la situación

— ¿Tú crees? — inquirió la castaña

— ¿Qué va a saber este? Solo lo hace para tratar de impresionarte— Esme lo riñó nuevamente y el bufó

— No estoy completamente seguro, pero es lo más probable por los signos y síntomas. Habrá que ir al hospital.

La ida a urgencias no había sido para nada agradable para ninguno de los que iban en ese Mercedes Benz. Edward no dejaba de quejarse alegando que se sentía bien, Esme lo reñía por haberse subido a esa tabla cuando se lo había prohibido cien mil veces y Carlisle… El solo escuchaba en silencio la discusión que madre e hijo mantenían.

Debieron esperar por unas cuantas horas a que lo atendieran y, después de que el médico lo revisara, decidieron que debían intervenirlo quirúrgicamente para poder arreglar la fractura que tenía en la parte distal del radio.

Dos horas había durado la cirugía, dos horas en las que Esme no había dejado de dar vueltas por la sala de espera y en las que Carlisle no se había separado de ella por nada del mundo. Bueno, tampoco se había ido cuando estaban atendiendo a su hijo en urgencias.

Estaba preocupado, tenía que admitirlo. Le preocupaba que su hijo fuera intervenido y que él no pudiera estar ahí para presenciar todo y asegurarse que nada malo le pasara, aunque fuera una cirugía sin mayores inconvenientes.

Apenas se había enterado de que Edward era su hijo, pero ya se sentía su padre y quería protegerlo de todo lo que lo podía dañar.

A penas la cirugía acabó el traumatólogo salió acompañado de Reneé para informarles como había salido todo. A Edward habían tenido que colocarle una guía para alinear los huesos en su lugar y evitar que se consolidara erróneamente, pero todo saldría bien si recibía los cuidados adecuados.

— ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? — inquirió su madre, aun nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido

— Claro, Esme. Ahora mismo lo están acomodando en recuperación, pero apenas esté listo te llamaran para que pases con él— le informó el médico con una sonrisa y abrazándola para calmar su nerviosismo— Tranquila, tu hijo está bien.

— Gracias, doctor Gerandy— le sonrió la mujer

— Gracias, doctor— Carlisle le tendió la mano a modo de agradecimiento y el hombre la aceptó

— No tienen que agradecer, es mi trabajo. Ahora, si acompañan a la enfermera Swan podrán ver a Edward

Reneé les sonrió y los guio por las puertas metálicas hasta la zona de recuperación postquirúrgica. Ahí había un sinfín de camas con pacientes que habían salido ya de sus cirugías, algunos acompañados y otros a solas, durmiendo o ya más despiertos.

La amiga de la castaña los llevó hasta una de las camillas y ahí estaba Edward. Aún se encontraba dormido y monitorizado, su mano estaba envuelta en vendas y una férula de color azul.

Esme se acercó a su hijo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Carlisle solo miraba como ella cuidaba a su hijo y lo veía con adoración.

— ¡Ay, este niñito! ¡Un día me va a matar de un infarto! — suspiró deteniendo su mano en la frente de su hijo. El apenas se inmutaba.

— Tranquila. Al menos ya está mejor y solo debemos esperar a que consolide la fractura— se acercó a su lado y la abrazó por la espalda. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda de arriba abajo para tratar de reconfortarla.

Carlisle guardó silencio y solo se dedicó a mirar a su hijo. No podía creer que había estado tanto tiempo alejado de él sin saber que existía, pero ahora que lo sabía solo quería permanecer cerca de él para poder cuidarlo. Estaba decidido, tenía que hacer algo para poder estar cerca de Edward y recuperar a Esme en su vida.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el capítulo que les había prometido que lanzaría antes del fin de semana que viene. Es el capítulo que les quedé debiendo de mis vacaciones… Espero que les guste.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido hasta el momento? Carlisle por fin conectó los cables sueltos, reunió las piezas perdidas y se dio cuenta de lo que ya todos sabíamos. Ahora solo nos queda que Edward se entere de la realidad y ver cómo va a ser su reacción.**

 **Bueno, a Jenni… Ella sabe. Y a cada uno de ustedes les doy las gracias por apoyarme y leerme.**

— **mellarkcullen: Hola. Gracias por seguir la historia y que bueno que te esté gustando. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Yolo: Hola. Bueno, Carlisle lo descubrió solito y Esme solo le confirmó lo que ya sabía ¿Te gustó? Que genial lo de tu hermana, pero ojala se anime a seguir la historia. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola. Si, la verdad es que Edward tiene un carácter difícil de manejar, pero Esme es demasiado dulce como para abofetearlo. Lo que hicieron Carmen y Eleazar fue notable. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **nanny33: Hola. Si, Edward es un malcriado y se merece que lo castiguen, pero creo que estar sin celular por unas semanas fue más que suficiente. Lo de Carlisle… Habrá que ver que pasa, pero con el carácter de este niñito es un poco difícil ¿O no? Besos y nos leemos.**

— **kamilla: Hola. Que bueno que te guste la historia y obvio la voy a seguir. Es más, la historia está casi terminada y solo falta el capítulo final. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, nos leemos el fin de semana.**

 **Besos.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y así fue como lo hizo. Después de darle vueltas y hacer todos los arreglos posibles fue que tanto Carlisle como sus hijos se mudaron a vivir a California.

Su madre estaba atacada cuando el rubio le contó que había decidido mudarse a esa ciudad y trató de hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero él ya había tomado la decisión y los niños estaban felices de poder irse a vivir a ese lugar que tanto les había gustado. Además que vivirían cerca de _Mickey Mouse_ y eso era lo mejor de la vida.

Envió la solicitud al hospital de niños de Los Ángeles— el mismo hospital donde trabajaba Esme— para poder trabajar como pediatra en ese lugar y lo aceptaron de inmediato, compró una casa cerca de la de su enamorada y su hijo y mandó los documentos de sus hijos para que fueran admitidos en la escuela privada donde asistía Edward.

Era una suerte que todo hubiese salido a la perfección y por fin podía irse a vivir a la ciudad donde estaba su nueva vida y donde formaría una nueva familia si es que las cosas salían tal cual las había planeado.

— Aun no comprendo el porqué de todo esto, hijo. Pero debes tener tus buenas razones si es que quieres cambiar tu vida de esta forma— comentó su padre abrazándolo mientras veían como Elizabeth se despedía de sus nietos y les compraba todas las chucherías que querían en una pequeña tienda del aeropuerto.

— Créeme que son motivos muy justificados, padre— le respondió Carlisle

— Me lo imagino, pues no creo que la salud de Jasper sea lo único que te lleva a ese lugar

El rubio le había dicho a su familia que se mudaba por la salud de Jasper. El pequeño era muy enfermizo y vivir en una ciudad tan fría como Seattle no ayudaba demasiado, así que había decidido marcharse a otra ciudad con mejor clima.

Pero no les había contado toda la verdad.

— Pues no, es solo una parte— Carlisle suspiró— Solo espero poder algún día contárselos y mostrárselos. Quiero que sepan que es lo que me motivó a cambiar mi vida en 180 grados.

— Puedo suponerlo, hijo— Aro palmeó su espalda y luego presionó su hombro— No soy tonto, hijo mío. Sé lo que puede estar pasando y sé que no me lo dirás por ahora, pero quiero que sepas que estoy para lo que necesites.

— Gracias, padre— Carlisle se volteó y abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

Pronto tuvieron que embarcarse en el vuelo, así que terminaron de despedirse de la familia y se subieron en el avión. Un largo viaje los esperaba para empezar una nueva vida en Los Ángeles.

Cuando Carlisle le contó que haría de todo para poder irse a vivir a Los Ángeles, nunca pensó que de verdad lo haría. Pero el verlo llegando a vivir a unas casas de distancia de la suya la dejó completamente pasmada.

Estaba con regresando de la playa con Reneé esa tarde cuando vio su automóvil estacionándose a unas cuantas casas. Al principio no lo podía creer y creía que era una alucinación, pero su amiga le aseguró que era verdad lo que estaba viendo.

Reneé ya sabía toda la verdad acerca de Carlisle. La castaña se había visto obligada a contarle todo después de esa tarde en que operaron a Edward de la fractura y que ella comenzara a insistirle para que le dijera todo lo relacionado a ese rubio guapo que la acompañaba y la contactaba por redes sociales. Al principio quedó pasmada sin saber que hacer, pero luego la comprendió y prometió no decirle nada ni a Edward ni a Bella.

Tampoco esperó encontrárselo en el hospital, por lo que se impresionó aún más cuando lo vio llegando una mañana con su bata en las manos y se presentó a todo el personal. Ese hombre la estaba siguiendo a todos lados, pero tampoco era como si le molestara. Al contrario, sentía que las mariposas de la adolescencia volvían a aparecer cada vez que lo veía aparecer.

— Pues ves que no te mentí. Te dije que haría todo por estar cerca de ustedes dos y para ganarme el cariño de Edward— comentó ayudándole a Esme a entrar unas bolsas con compras a su casa

— No pensé que realmente lo harías— sonrió Esme sacando unos platos para servir la comida que habían comprado de camino a casa

— Yo no miento, Esme. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas cuando las hago

Llevaron las bandejas hasta la mesa y se sentaron a comer en completa calma y conversando de distintos temas, casi todos relacionados a Edward.

Estaban en eso cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y a Edward avisando que había llegado, pero también se escuchaba una risa que Carlisle no conocía.

Pronto apareció la esbelta figura del chico con una muchacha cogida de su mano.

La chica tenía el cabello castaño con las puntas de distintos colores que se asemejaban a un arcoíris, su piel era ligeramente bronceada por el clima de la ciudad, sus ojos cafés y llegaba casi al hombro de su hijo, por lo que debía medir cerca de un metro con setenta centímetros. Era delgada, pero con una figura normal para una chica de su edad.

— Hola hijo, Bella. Cariño, te presento a Carlisle Cullen. Él es un gran amigo que se mudó hace poco a unas casas de aquí y… Y trabaja conmigo en el hospital— lo presentó Esme— Carlisle, ella es Bella. La novia de Edward.

— Un gusto conocerlo, señor Cullen— la chica le tendió la mano que le quedaba libre al hombre de cabellera rubia— Sabía que habían llegado nuevos vecinos, pero aún no había tenido la oportunidad de verlos.

— El gusto es mío, muchacha— le sonrió Carlisle— Tu eres la hija de Reneé ¿Cierto? — la chica asintió

— Vamos, Bella. Tenemos que hacer trabajos— Edward le tiró levemente la mano para salir del lugar

— Hijo, vengan a comer algo— le dijo Esme, pero el negó. Bella, por el contrario, asintió ante las palabras de su suegra con una gran sonrisa. Moría de hambre.

— No, gracias. Estamos ocupados y tenemos deberes que hacer— tiró nuevamente a su novia y ambos, ante la cara de asombro de Bella, salieron del lugar para irse a la habitación del chico a hacer sus deberes escolares.

Carlisle se volteó hacia Esme con el rostro contrariado. Él sabía que Edward tenía un carácter horrible y que era muy celoso— su amada lo había puesto al tanto de eso— pero no se esperaba que fuera tanto.

— Me odia— sentenció el rubio bebiendo un trago de su zumo de manzana

— Edward odia a todo aquel que le quiera quitar a los que ama— aseguró la castaña, llevándose un poco de comida a la boca.

Carlisle suspiró y siguió comiendo hasta que acabó y decidió que era mejor marcharse para ir a buscar a sus hijos a la escuela y llevarlos a sus clases extra programáticas.

Se despidió de Esme con un beso en la mejilla, pero no sin antes hacerle prometer que saldrían a comer una de estas noches para pasar un rato a solas los dos.

Ella no estaba muy convencida al principio, pero pronto fue convencida por el rubio y aceptó su propuesta. Por dentro se moría por salir con su eterno amor.

En cuanto Carlisle se marchó, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ésta. Suspiró y sonrió como una adolescente enamorada, recordando cada momento vivido con su amado. Definitivamente ese sentimiento de hace dieciséis años no se había desvanecido.

— Edward— llamó Esme a su hijo para que fuera a su habitación. Aun no terminaba de arreglarse y Carlisle iba a llegar en cualquier minuto para llevarla a cenar y quizás luego irían al cine o a algún pub a tomar unas copas.

— Si, mamá— el cobrizo apareció en el lugar y miró a su madre con intriga— ¿Vas a salir?

— Si, hijo. Voy a salir— le respondió colocándose uno de sus pendientes y volteándose a mirarlo— Te dejaré dinero para que llames y pidas pizza para la cena porque no alcancé a dejarte nada preparado. Pero puedes pedir la que quieras, pero no te excedas que después te duele el estómago.

— ¿Vas a salir? — volvió a preguntar el chico. Aún no se creía que su madre saldría

— Si, Edward. Voy a salir— repitió Esme con un deje de molestia

— ¿Y con quién? — inquirió con las cejas alzadas. ¡ _Que idiota, ya sabes con quien!_ se riñó internamente.

— Con Carlisle. Me invitó a cenar y…— respondió Esme, pero su hijo la interrumpió

— ¿De verdad saldrás con él? ¡Pero si ese tipo es un pelmazo! — exclamó con molestia— Es un idiota y un…

— Cuidado con lo que dices, Edward— lo regañó antes de que siguiera— Carlisle es un buen hombre, un caballero y sabe me siento bien a su lado.

— Pero para qué vas a salir con él ¡Me tienes a mí!

— No es lo mismo, Edward, y lo sabes— suspiró Esme, acercándose a su hijo para besarlo en la mejilla

— ¡Pero no puedes salir con él! ¡No hoy!

— Edward, no seas un niño. Voy a salir con Carlisle y…

— ¡Hoy es nuestra noche de películas! ¡Sabes que los días de estas saliente de turno vemos películas, comemos pizza y nos acostamos tarde! — gritó el chico y Esme entendió la molestia de su hijo.

Desde que Edward era pequeño que los noches en los que no se había visto durante todo el día se habían convertido en noches madre e hijo para ver películas, comer chucherías y estar despiertos hasta tarde, aunque al día siguiente no se pudieran levantar del sueño.

Pero lo había olvidado y había quedado con Carlisle para pasar la noche juntos. Había olvidado la noche madre e hijo.

— Edward, hijo, lo siento. Lo olvidé— lamentó Esme

— ¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Olvidaste nuestra noche?

— Si, mi amor. Lo siento, pero te lo recompensaré.

El sonido del claxon alertó a la castaña y a su hijo. Ella lo abrazó y salió de la habitación cogiendo su abrigo.

Se despidió de su hijo con un beso y salió de la casa para subirse al automóvil del rubio.

Edward se quedó de pie sin saber cómo reaccionar. Había visto como su madre se marchaba con ese idiota y lo dejaba solo en su noche de películas. Cogió su teléfono y llamó a la primera persona que se le vino a le mente.

Cuando Edward la llamó y le dijo que su mamá no estaba no dudó en ir a acompañarlo, pero no porque estarían solos sino que porque la voz quebrada de su novio la asustó.

Tomó su tabla y se dirigió hasta su casa a unas cuadras de la suya. Llegó poco después y se apresuró a tocar el timbre.

Un ojeroso Edward le abrió la puerta, con sus gafas puestas— por lo que supuso estaba leyendo algo— y con la mirada un poco triste. Se abrazó a su cuello y así se quedaron por largo rato hasta que decidieron entrar.

— Me vas a decir que te pasó— le preguntó mientras lo escuchaba tocar la guitarra acomodada en su pecho. El chico negó, apoyado en la cabeza de su novia. Bella sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no quiso insistir. Cuando estuviera listo le contaría—. Entonces enséñame a tocar esta cosa. Nunca he aprendido a tocar guitarra.

El chico suspiró y aceptó la petición de su novia, comenzando por enseñarle las notas más fáciles primero. Pero ella se frustraba pues sus dedos no llegaban y eso le molestaba.

Después de intentarlo por un rato decidieron que era mucho por ese día y llamaron para pedir pizza para la cena.

Los dos se fueron a la sala a ver una película y a cenar en ese lugar. Así después se acostaban en el sofá para terminarla y descansaban.

Estaban recostados uno contra el otro cuando Bella sintió que el pecho de su novio se movía de forma irregular y que suspiraba de vez en cuando. Su camiseta se había mojado en la parte de su hombro y eso la preocupó.

— ¿Edward, que sucede? ¿Estás bien? — inquirió, volteándose para verlo. Edward estaba llorando y se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de esa sujeción.

— Solo… Solo quiero que me abraces— sollozó

— ¿Pero qué pasa? Edward, me preocupas

— No te vayas, por favor. No te alejes de mi— le rogó aferrándose aún más.

— Eso nunca, amor— lo besó en la frente y comenzó a arrullarlo hasta que el sueño los venció a los dos.

El lujoso automóvil color negro se estacionó frente a la casa de tonos blancos y pasteles que daba directamente a la avenida principal y hacia la playa.

Desde éste descendieron los dos enamorados y se encaminaron hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

— Gracias por la salida, Carlisle. Lo pasé muy bien, de verdad— le sonrió la castaña, abriendo la puerta de la casa para ingresar— Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto.

— Pues entonces podríamos hacerlo más seguido— sugirió el rubio con una sonrisa. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta su eterna enamorada para besarla en los labios, pero Esme desvió la mirada y evitó que lo hiciera.

— Carlisle, Edward está adentro y no quiero problemas.

— Esta bien, lo comprendo— suspiró el rubio— Pero al menos déjame dejarte adentro

Esme lo pensó y luego asintió ante su propuesta. Los dos ingresaron a la casa y se encontraron con las luces apagadas y sin el menor ruido. Solo una pequeña luz provenía desde la sala.

— Hijo, ya llegué— no hubo respuesta alguna.

Los dos adultos se encaminaron hacia el lugar desde donde provenía la luz y, al asomarse, divisaron al chico recostado en el sofá, abrazado a su novia, y los dos dormidos profundamente.

Esme se acercó a paso lento hasta los dos chicos para verlos mejor.

— No los despiertes— le indicó Carlisle en un susurro

— No lo iba a hacer— le aclaró la castaña. Tomó la manta que estaba apoyada en el respaldar de uno de los sillones y que usaba para cubrirse cuando se quedaba viendo una película o leyendo un libro. La tendió sobre los dos chicos y los cubrió bien— Llamaré a Charlie para decirle que Bella se quedará acá.

— No va a estar muy feliz— comentó Carlisle con una mueca

— No va a pasar nada. Charlie sabe que son chicos responsables y que no dejaría que algo pasara— le aclaró y los dos salieron de la sala para irse a otra habitación.

Ambos se quedaron conversando por un rato más. No querían separarse, no querían dejar de estar juntos aunque sabían que al día siguiente se verían nuevamente en el turno del hospital.

Las pasiones fueron en aumento y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca. Sus labios acabaron juntos en un beso como los que se daban cuando eran pareja en la adolescencia, sus respiraciones se detuvieron por unos segundos y el calor comenzó a subir por sus cuerpos. Esme estaba segura que si seguía aumentando la intensidad podrían acabar de una forma comprometedora.

Los pasos acelerados de alguien saliendo de la sala y las quejas de una una voz hicieron que se separaran y ella saliera a ver lo que ocurría.

Se encontró con Bella colocándose las zapatillas mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida. Se veía preocupada y asustada y no dejaba de repetir que su padre la mataría por haberse quedado ahí.

— Cariño…— la llamó Esme, acercándose a ella. La chica la miró al instante

— Señora Platt, no sabe cuánto lo siento— lamentó la chica con preocupación— Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

— Tranquila, cariño— le sonrió para calmarla y se acercó a abrazarla— No te preocupes por tus padres que ya los llamé para avisarles que te quedarías a dormir y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

— Pero…

— Pero nada. Ya es tarde para que te vayas sola y no me molesta que te quedes. Puedes dormir en el cuarto de Edward, él no va a despertar hasta mañana y no puedo cargarlo hasta su habitación— le sonrió y la abrazó para besarla en la frente.

Carlisle apareció en el pasillo en ese momento y sonrió al ver a Esme de esa forma, tan maternal y amable como siempre. La amaba.

Bella miró al hombre y se sonrojó al instante. De seguro la había visto durmiendo con Edward y no pudo evitar avergonzarse, aunque no tenía por qué si no habían hecho nada malo.

El rubio se despidió de las dos mujeres y se marchó a su casa, mientras que Esme acompañó a la chica hacia el cuarto de su hijo para que descansara ahí y le facilitó algo de ropa cómoda para que se cambiara. Luego se fue a su cuarto y se acostó con su amado en sus pensamientos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que no se hayan sorprendido mucho por haberles subido otro capítulo más esta semana. Obviamente también espero que les haya gustado**

 **¡Al fin apareció Bella! ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Qué piensan de la actitud de Edward? A mí hasta un poco de pena me dio porque de verdad adora a su madre y siente que se la están quitando.** _ **Nanai**_ **para él. Me gustaría saber que piensan que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Como cada semana le agradezco a Jenni y ella ya sabe porque se lo digo siempre. Te adoro, amiga.**

 **También les agradezco a:**

— **RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola. Sí, es bueno que Carlisle se diera cuenta solito de todo y que atara los cabos sueltos el mismo. Lo de Edward, si es un poco doloroso. Nos leemos.**

— **namy33: Hola. Ojala Edward se lo toe a bien, pero con su carácter… Hay que ver. Bueno, creo que no convivieron mucho juntos pues Edward lo sigue odiando. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **mellarkcullen: Hola. Que bueno que la historia te guste y que esperes cada capítulo con ansias. Ojala que cuando Edward se entere de todo te siga gustando y la apoyes. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Yolo: Hola ¡Sí, Carlisle por fin se enteró! Pero no sé si quiero que Edward lo sepa jajajaja. Tengo miedo de lo que haga. Sorry, pero si subo más capis a la semana después me quedo sin nada que subirles y me odiarían. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **Bueno chicas, tengo que decirles que esta semana ya entro a la universidad nuevamente, a mi cuarto año de enfermería. Como podrán suponer se me hará un poco más complejo el poder enviarles los adelantos, así que no creo que pueda hacerlo más. Espero lo comprendan y no me odien por eso.**

 **Bien, nos leemos la próxima semana. Besos.**

 **Babi Cullen**

 **P.D: chicas, si quieren algún outtake, tienen sugerencias, algún comentario, inquietud, necesidad especial siéntanse libres de pedirlo. Tal vez de Carlisle y Esme, de Edward de pequeño… No sé, lo que quieran. Ahí veremos si sus sueños se hacen realidad y hacemos algo con eso.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— Edward, tienes que salir de esta cama— le pidió la castaña por enésima vez esa mañana. El chico de cabellos cobrizos aún se resistía a salir de la comodidad de sus mantas a pesar de que ya eran más de las diez de la mañana.

Después de aquella noche en la que Esme salió a cenar con Carlisle, Edward había estado más meloso que nunca y eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se salía de casa. No quería juntare con sus amigos, apenas si salía para ir al centro de patinaje o a la playa y Bella debía vivir metida en su casa para poder verlo o sino no le veía ni la nariz.

Esme había intentado de todo, pero nada parecía resultar con su hijo. Es más, estaba empezando a dudar si realmente intentar algo con su antiguo amor y temía día y noche que llegara ese momento en que tuviera que contarle la verdad a su hijo sobre su padre.

— No, no quiero. Quiero quedarme acostado— reclamó el chico, acomodándose mejor sobre el colchón y cubriéndose aún más con el cobertor

— Pero amor, tu mamá está preocupada por ti. No has salido en dos días de la cama y ya no puedes seguir con eso de que no te sientes bien porque no te sale.

— ¡Pero si es verdad!

— ¡No mientas!

— No es mentira— su voz había salido casi como una súplica, pero Bella sabía que Edward era un mentiroso de primera y que siempre trataba de manipularte con esos ojitos de borrego degollado.

— Lo que tú tienes es rencor porque no soportas ver a tu mamá con un hombre. Eres un celoso de lo peor y un inmaduro.

— ¡Mentira!

— Es verdad— repitió la castaña, levantándose de donde se encontraba sentada, justo al lado de su novio— Y si no te vas a levantar para que salgamos a dar una vuelta porque según tú te sientes mal, creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar y mejor te dejo descansar. Nos vemos el lunes cuando regreses a clases.

Sin decir nada más la castaña se dio la media vuelta, haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran en sintonía con su cuerpo, y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella, regresa! — gritó el chico e hizo el amago de salir detrás de ella, pero prefirió no hacerlo y solo se enfurruñó más en la cama. No se iba a levantar de esa cama, no le iba a dar en el gusto.

Esme escuchó a la chica que se despedía de ella y que salía luego de la casa. Dejó el paño con el que se secaba las manos sobre la encimera de la cocina y se dispuso a subir las escaleras para ir a levantar a su hijo. Ya estaba bueno de tanta malcriadez.

— ¡Ya estuvo bueno, Edward Anthony! ¡Ahora mismo te vas a levantar de esa cama, te vas a duchar y vas a salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad o a donde Jacob a conseguirte las materias que te faltan del día viernes!— exigió la mujer. Se acercó a la ventana y con avidez corrió las cortinas para dejar que el sol entrara en esa habitación.

— No, mamá, cierra las cortinas. De verdad me siento mal— se quejó el chico, escondiéndose del sol como si fuera un vampiro.

— Me siento mal nada. Anda, levántate— abrió las ventanas y la fresca brisa marina entró por esta— ¡Arriba, arriba!

— ¡Mamá, me siento mal! — Edward parecía un verdadero niño pequeño quejándose en su cama y cubierto por completo con las sábanas.

Sin decir más Esme salió del cuarto y el chico sonrió al ver que se había salido con la suya y que no se tendría que levantar por ese día.

Volvió a recostarse mejor en la cama y cogió el control remoto de la televisión para encenderla y colocar el canal de deportes para ver si había algo bueno.

Poco después ingresó Esme con algo en sus manos.

— Muy bien, si te sientes tan mal como para no levantarte y te vas a comportar como un bebé pues te trataré como tal— dejó las dos cosas sobre la mesa de noche de su hijo y le quitó las mantas de encima para luego sentarse a su lado, quedando de frente a él— Anda, voltéate.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó el chico con curiosidad, mirando las cosas que había traído su madre.

— Dices que te sientes mal y tengo que saber si tienes fiebre. Los pequeños cuando se sienten mal y se portan como tú es porque tienen calentura— le contestó cogiendo el termómetro y sacudiéndolo de arriba abajo para bajar la barra de mercurio. Luego lo dejó en el frasco que había traído y se dirigió a su hijo— Como enfermera pediátrica sé que este es el método más fiable para tomarle la temperatura a los bebés como tú— las manos de la castaña se dirigieron hacia la orilla del pantalón de su hijo y se dispuso a bajarlo— Anda, voltéate para poder tomarte la temperatura ¿O prefieres que te ponga en mis piernas?

Edward entendió a lo que se refería su madre y sintió que toda la sangre bajaba a sus pies. Su piel palideció al instante y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Le iban a tomar la temperatura como a los bebés, en aquel lugar donde el sol no llegaba.

— ¡No! ¡Ya me siento mejor! — gritó a la vez que se levantaba de la cama de un solo salto. Tomó algunas prendas de ropa que había dejado tiradas en el suelo hace unos días atrás y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Esme solo sonreía al ver a su hijo saliendo de la habitación como un rayo.

— Nunca falla— sonrió con malicia y tomó las cosas de la mesita para ir a guardarlas en el botiquín del baño de su cuarto.

Si su hijo supiera que en realidad no tenía pensado hacerlo la odiaría por el susto que le hizo pasar. Lo bueno, ella no se lo diría.

Poco rato después un automóvil se estacionaba frente a la fachada de la casa que daba hacia la playa. De éste descendió Carlisle con sus dos hijos y unas cuantas bolsas con compras en las manos.

Los pequeños fueron corriendo a tocar a la puerta y esperaban jugando a que Esme les abriera, pero no fue ella sino que Edward quien apareció.

— ¡Quítense, quítense! — el cobrizo salió corriendo con su tabla de skate en las manos y pasó por el lado del rubio casi tirándolo al suelo

Carlisle quedó impresionado y sin saber que hacer, mirando al chico que desaparecía por la calle en dirección al sur. Cuando salió de su estupor se volteó para ver a su amada castaña apoyada en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Se acercó a paso calmado hasta ella.

— ¿Qué le pasó para que saliera así? ¿No estaba enfermo y se quedaría en cama? — preguntó sin comprender nada. Cuando él llamó en la mañana para saber que cosas comprar para la comida, Esme le contó que Edward estaba acostado y según él se sentía mal— Parecía que tenía prisa.

— Pues se mejoró— la sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro de Esme y solo se encogió de hombros para luego ayudarle con las bolsas y entrar a la casa.

— ¿Y ese milagro? — preguntó el rubio, siguiéndola de cerca hasta la cocina. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y dejó las bolsas sobre la encimera. Luego se volteó a verlo aun sonriendo—. ¿Esme, qué has hecho?

— Yo, nada— sonrió con malicia y Carlisle juró haber visto un atisbo de maldad en sus ojos. Elevó las cejas, exigiendo una explicación—. Solo lo asusté un poquito.

— ¿Y con qué? Si se puede saber— se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta

— Pues… Como buena madre preocupada por la salud de su bebé estaba dispuesta a medirle la temperatura de la forma más precisa para saber si es que tenía un poquitito de fiebre y realmente estaba mal

— Esme… tú no le habrás… tomado la temperatura… Bueno, ya sabes— inquirió con los ojos abiertos de par en par

— Tranquilo, no lo hice— sonrió y lo abrazó, para besarlo en los labios— La amenaza bastó para que se asustara y saliera de su habitación.

— Eres malvada, Esme. Si me amenazaran así creo que hasta yo saldría huyendo— se rió Carlisle moviendo su cabeza en forma reprobatoria— Por favor, no vuelvas a asustar a nuestro hijo así

— Solo lo haré si vuelve a ponerse enfermo — imitó el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos y lo besó por última vez antes de voltearse para ir a preparar la comida

Carlisle solo negó y se rió al recordar el rostro de su hijo al salir de casa. Solo a Esme se le podía ocurrir asustar a su hijo de semejante forma.

La mañana no podía estar más movida esa mañana en el piso donde trabajaba Esme. Le había tocado correr para todos lados, recibir a muchos niños que venían desde admisión y desde pabellón y realizar muchos procedimientos, tantos como nunca había en ese servicio.

Estaba cansada, no podía negarlo, y que tuviera sueño solo acrecentaba más su agotamiento. La noche anterior se había quedado despierta hasta tarde esperando a que Edward regresara a casa desde donde sus tíos y solo había llegado pasada la una y media de la madrugada cuando Eleazar fue a dejarlo. Por lo mismo es que le había sido difícil despertar al chico y dejarlo levantado antes de tener que marcharse para no llegar tarde a su trabajo.

— Te ves cansada— escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y, al voltearse, vio a Carlisle llegando con una ficha en sus manos

— Lo estoy— suspiró. El rubio se acercó hasta sus espaldas y comenzó a masajearle los hombros. Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de las caricias de su amado— Edward llegó tarde ayer de la casa de mi hermana y yo no dormí hasta que lo hizo.

— ¿Reunión familiar?

— No… Solo se fue para allá a pasar la tarde y debe haberse quedado jugando consola con Emmett y Eleazar— le respondió abriendo los ojos y separándose de él— A veces tu amigo puede ser un niño pequeño, sobre todo si se trata de algún nuevo videojuego.

— Me lo imagino— le sonrió— Pero ya falta poco para que termine tu turno

— Si, menos mal— suspiró— Eso…— señaló la ficha— ¿Es para mí?

— Si, toda tuya— le sonrió y ella la fue a tomar, pero un mensaje en su celular la hizo detenerse. Se disculpó y lo cogió.

Era un mensaje de WhatsApp de su hijo. Lo abrió y vio la imagen que le mostraba.

 _Mamá, creo que esto no está bien_ titulaba la fotografía donde se mostraba un termómetro marcando primero 38,1 grados Celsius, luego 39,3 grados y terminaba con una que señalaba 39,6 grados. Esme palideció al instante y comenzó a llamar a su hijo, pero no le contestaba la llamada.

Decidió que era mejor llamar a Bella para saber si estaba con ella, pero la chica al otro lado de la línea le informó que su hijo no había ido a clases ese día y que pensó que se había quedado dormido. Le agradeció y cortó la llamada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Esme? — le preguntó el rubio y ella le mostró la fotografía— Eso no está bien

— Lo sé— la castaña comenzó a caminar con Carlisle siguiéndole el paso. Solo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la oficina de su jefa— Rachel, tengo que irme.

La mujer le preguntó que era lo que ocurría y la castaña le explicó todo, incluso que no había logrado comunicarse con él. La mujer comprendió la situación y le dio permiso para retirarse, pero le rogó que le informara cualquier cosa que ocurriera.

— Esme, te acompaño— la detuvo Carlisle cogiéndola de la mano para que se volteara a verla

— No, tranquilo, puedo cuidar de mi hijo— le respondió soltándose de su agarre. Esas palabras le habían dolido al rubio: _mi hijo_ —. Te aviso cualquier cosa— le besó la mejilla y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando al rubio pasmado y preocupado.

Bajó rauda hacia el automóvil, se subió y se marchó a toda velocidad del hospital. Estaba preocupada pues no podía ser posible que su hijo tuviera esa temperatura.

Si es que su hijo estaba jugando de nuevo a alguna de sus locuras le saldría muy caro. Nada de videojuegos, salidas ni mucho menos ver a Bella. Estaría vetada su presencia en la casa por lo menos unas dos semanas.

Manejó a la máxima velocidad permitida en la ciudad hasta que llegó a su casa. Se estacionó lo mejor que pudo con los nervios que tenía en su cuerpo y se bajó rápidamente del auto para caminar hasta la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Edward? ¿Hijo, donde estás? — llamó en voz alta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa de entrada y siguió su camino hacia el interior de la casa— ¿Edward?

Se asomó por el umbral de la sala para ver si se encontraba en ese lugar, pero no estaba ahí. Así que solo le quedaba revisar la planta superior donde estaban las habitaciones de los dos.

Primero fue a su cuarto. Cuando Edward era pequeño y se metía en algún problema o se sentía mal, solía irse a su habitación y se metía bajo las mantas de su cama para que ella lo mimara o no lo riñera… Pero no estaba ahí, ni siquiera había entrado en ese lugar pues la cama estaba tal cual la había dejado en la mañana antes de irse.

Siguió su camino hasta que llegó a la habitación de su hijo y ahí lo encontró, acostado de lado, hecho un ovillo, tapado con las mantas hasta el cuello y tratando de controlar los temblores que lo embargaban.

— Hijo mío— lamentó la castaña mientras se acercaba a la cama. Su hijo de verdad estaba enfermo y ella no le había creído la tarde anterior. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y tocó su frente para sentir el calor que esta irradiaba— Estas hirviendo, mi pequeño.

Edward se removió inquieto ante el toque frio de su madre, pero no abrió los ojos. Sabía que había llegado a verlo porque reconocería su voz de inmediato, pero no quería despertar y que la luz le molestara en la vista. Solo se dedicó a escuchar su dulce voz y a tratar de quitarse el frío que le recorría su cuerpo.

Esme se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar un termómetro, paños y un recipiente con agua fría para colocarle a su hijo, además de algún antipirético. Necesitaba saber cuánta fiebre tenía su hijo y bajársela antes de que pasara a algo más.

Bajó la barra de mercurio de la varilla de vidrio, lo colocó bajo el brazo de su hijo y espero a que le diera una lectura. Pero esta no era lo que ella esperaba y se impresionó al ver los números que marcaba. Edward estaba cerca de los cuarenta grados y no le extrañaría que pronto comenzara a delirar.

Lo destapó de las ropas de cama, dejándolo solo con una sábana y un cobertor liviano cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.

Edward se quejó y quiso volver a cubrirse aún dormido, pero ella no se lo permitió.

— Lamento no haberte creído, mi pequeño. De verdad lo lamento— sollozó mientras afirmaba un paño sobre la afiebrada frente de su hijo, quien trataba de huir en vano de lo que fuera que estuviera tan helado y que quisiera congelarlo— Shh, tranquilo. Descansa, mi pequeño.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Por mi parte les puedo contar que ya empecé nuevamente la universidad y, la verdad, parece que se viene un poco pesado el año. Pero no desesperen que nunca dejaré de subirles el capítulo como corresponde a cada semana. Puede que me tarde en ocasiones, pero nunca las abandonaría. Solo les pido que me tengan paciencia si me llego a atrasar.**

 **Bueno, a lo que nos reúne semana a semana ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Ustedes le creyeron a Edward cuando dijo que estaba enfermo? ¿Qué les pareció Esme? Déjenme saber que piensan y que creen pasará en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Como cada semana le agradezco a mi amiga Jennifer que siempre me apoya y me aconseja. Aunque no sé qué tanto sirva esta ayuda mutua ya que cada cosa que escribimos nos gusta, nunca encontramos nada malo. Pero bueno, así nos queremos.**

 **También les quiero agradecer a las personas que leen en silencio y a las que me dejan reviews.**

— **mellarkcullen: Hola. Que bueno que te gusten mis historias, pero piensa algo, si subiera todo de una sola vez ¿Qué leerías después? No tendría gracia. Nos leemos la próxima semana. Besos.**

— **RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola. Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo de la semana pasada. A mí también me dio pena Edward cuando lo leí, se sintió traicionado por Esme… Pero el beso de esos dos arregla toda la pena jajaja. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos, nos leemos.**

— **namy33: Hola. Bueno, no creo que Esme tenga la culpa de lo que pasa con Edward, más bien el siente que cualquier hombre del que ella se enamore le va a quitar el amor de su madre y por eso odia a todo el que se le acerque con una intención más allá de una simple amistad. Lo de la relación de esos dos te encuentro la razón, Carlisle debería tratar de ganarse primero a Edward pero es difícil. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **kamilla: Hola. Tranquila, no hay problema en que te retrases. Ojala pronto ocurra lo que quieres, pero mientras veamos cómo se desarrolla esta relación. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Yolo: Hola, estoy bien ¿Y tú? Que bueno que la historia te guste, pero creo que falta un poco para que Edward se entere de la verdad. Nos leemos. Besos.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decirles, me retiro. Aun quiero ir a tomar desayuno y de ahí a estudiar, así que los dejo. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Bye.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llevaba horas tratando de contactarse con Esme, pero no le contestaba el teléfono. Hace cuatro horas que se había ido a su casa después de recibir el mensaje de Edward y, desde ese momento, no había sabido nada de ellos.

— Vamos, Esme. Contesta— repetía una y otra vez mientras mantenía sus manos sobre el manubrio y su vista en las calles

— _¿Diga?_ — contestó la cansada voz de su amada desde el otro lado de la línea

— Esme, soy Carlisle ¿Cómo está Edward? ¿Cómo sigue? — le preguntó con preocupación

— _Cuando llegué no estaba bien y estaba durmiendo. Estaba volando en temperatura y cubierto completamente por las mantas, así que lo destapé y comencé a colocarle paños fríos. Hace poco logré darle advil adulto para bajarle la temperatura y estoy esperando a que funcione_ — suspiró y se la imaginó pasándose una mano por el rostro. Era un gesto que solía hacer ella cuando una situación la sobrepasaba y la cansaba de sobremanera—. _Ahora mismo está dormido._

— Voy a pasar a tu casa a verlo— sentenció el rubio y, sin darle la oportunidad de replicar, colgó la llamada. Sabía que Esme le diría que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero él quería saber cómo estaba su hijo.

— Papi…— lo llamó la suave voz de su hijo desde el asiento trasero y él lo miró por el espejo retrovisor— ¿Edward está enfermo?

— Eso parece, pequeño— hizo una mueca

— ¿Tú vas a ir a revisarlo y cuidarlo? — Carlisle asintió— ¿Puedo cuidarlo contigo?

No pudo evitar sonreír por las intenciones de su hijo menor. Edward no había sido el mejor del mundo con él, pero aun así quería cuidarlo.

Rosalie tampoco se quedó atrás y se ofreció a cuidar al chico a pesar de lo malo que había sido con ella.

Al llegar a la casa pudo ver las luces de afuera encendidas y solo la de la cocina y la sala prendidas. De seguro Esme estaba en la primera sala, preparando ya la cena.

Se estacionó detrás de su automóvil y descendió junto a los pequeños para ir a tocar la puerta.

Una apresurada Esme le abrió la puerta. Se estaba secando las manos con un paño y se notaba agotada, pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Los dos pequeños la saludaron con alegría y le preguntaron por Edward, pero ella los calmó y les explicó que se encontraba durmiendo y era mejor no molestarlo. Luego saludó a su amado con un beso en la mejilla y los dejó entrar.

— No era necesario que vinieras— le indicó Esme mientras la seguía a la cocina

— Esme, si era necesario. Así lo reviso y sabremos que tiene— se acercó a ella y puso su boca cerca de su oído— Además que también es mi hijo y quiero asegurarme que esté bien. No me alejes de él— le susurró para que los niños no lo escucharan.

Esme asintió y siguió explicándole como lo había encontrado cuando llegó, lo que había hecho y como seguía ahora que le había dado un medicamento.

— Era lo único que tenía a mano. No me había fijado que mi botiquín se había quedado sin antipiréticos— suspiró vertiendo unas verduras en la olla donde preparaba una sopa para su hijo— Así que llame a Carmen y ella me va a traer algo antes de irse a turno.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Habría traído algo de camino a acá— se quejó ayudándole a lavar algunas cosas que había ocupado para que no tuviera que hacerlo después

— Porque ya se lo había pedido a mi hermana

— Pues llámala y que no lo haga. Yo lo revisaré y después iré a comprar lo medicamentos necesarios— le indicó mientras se secaba las manos después de enjuagar el último utensilio— ¿Vamos a verlo ahora?

Esme asintió, para después bajarle la llama a la cocina y taparla un poco para que se cociera todo.

Los dos salieron de la cocina y, antes de subir, le avisaron a los pequeños que veían televisión en la sala. Estaban muy quietos viendo una película de Disney, así que no había que preocuparse.

En el cuarto estaba el chico de cabellos cobrizos removiéndose en la cama con incomodidad, tratando de buscar una posición que fuera cómoda para ver televisión. Se notaba que había estado con fiebre por el tono escarlata de sus mejillas y sus mechones de cabello mojados y pegados a su frente. De vez en cuando tosía y se quejaba de malestar.

Esme entró primero y le preguntó cómo se sentía. Él iba a responderle, pero guardó silencio cuando vió a Carlisle de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

— Hola, Edward. Tu madre me dijo que no te sentías bien— trató de amenizar un poco el ambiente mientras entraba en la habitación y se acercaba a la cama

— Estoy bien, gracias. Ahora vete— respondió con voz áspera y luego tosió

— Se nota que estás bien— se burló Carlisle, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Esme. Si quería ganarse a su hijo, esa no era la forma— ¿Por qué no me dejas revisarte y así sabemos que tienes?

— No, tu no. Prefiero a mi tío Eleazar— se quejó una vez que dejó de toser

— Hijo, tu tío esta de turno y no puede venir hasta mañana— le contó Esme, acariciando su cabello para que se calmara

— Entonces espero hasta mañana— se acomodó mejor en la cama, alejando su mirada de Carlisle.

— Bueno, entonces no tengo nada que hacer acá— Carlisle colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros. Esme lo miró sin creer lo que decía— Puedes esperar a mañana o a que te de una neumonía y tengas que ser internado… Eso es mejor. Es tu decisión. Buenas noches, Esme. Edward.

Se volteó para coger su maletín y salir de la habitación, dejándolos a los dos pasmados. No podían creer que de verdad hubiese dicho esas palabras.

Esme comenzó a pedirle a su hijo que por favor dejara que Carlisle lo revisara mientras veía como este salía de la habitación. Pero no se iba a ir, no sin antes revisar a su hijo, así que solo se quedó escuchando tras la pared.

— Está bien, está bien— el chico aceptó tras las peticiones de su madre— Puede revisarme.

Esme se levantó de su puesto y salió a buscar a Carlisle. Casi le da un infarto cuando lo encontró parado a un lado de la lámpara del pasillo.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó volviendo a entrar en la habitación con una mano en su bolsillo y el maletín en la otra. Edward suspiró y se acomodó en la cama para que el rubio pudiera revisarlo.

Carlisle se acercó con una sonrisa y sacó sus implementos para revisarlo. Cogió un termómetro electrónico, lo encendió y lo acomodó bajo el brazo del cobrizo.

— Vaya, uno electrónico. Mi madre se quedó en el pasado y aún usa los de mercurio— se burló el chico y Carlisle solo sonrió. Al fin una sonrisa en ese amargado rostro.

— Son más fiables, hijo. Los electrónicos se descalibran— se defendió la castaña.

— Claro, más fiables pero lentos como un caracol— rodó los ojos

— Pienso igual que tú, Edward. Tardan demasiado y los electrónicos funcionan igual si se les cuida

— Vaya, al fin algo que tienen en común ¿Quién lo diría? No son tan distintos— se burló Esme y Carlisle sonrió, pero Edward se enfurruñó y no dijo nada más en lo que duró la revisión.

Según los signos y síntomas que presentaba Carlisle decretó que tenía una infección viral que le estaba afectando la faringe y los ojos. Esme no se había percatado que Edward tenía los ojos irritados porque había dormido desde que llegó a verlo, pero era evidente que estaba comenzando con una conjuntivitis, además de la faringitis.

El rubio, después de desinfectar y guardar sus implementos, se ofreció para ir a comprar los medicamentos que necesitarían y algunas cosas para su cuidado, así Esme terminaba de preparar la comida y podía cuidar de los pequeños que aún permanecían en la sala.

A la media hora regresó con todo lo necesario y subió directamente a ver a su hijo mayor.

En el cuarto estaban los dos pequeños sentados sobre la cama de Edward y conversando con Esme, quien estaba a un lado de la cama, acariciando el cabello cobrizo de su hijo y respondiendo a las preguntas de los dos niños.

— Mamá, no te vayas— rogó Edward en sueños, aferrándose más aun a la mano de su madre que mantenía entre las suyas.

— Shh, tranquilo. Descansa sin preocupaciones, mi pequeño— le besó la frente y acomodó sus cabellos.

— ¿Suele ponerse así? — preguntó el rubio haciendo que los demás se sobresaltaran.

— ¿Así como? — inquirió Esme sin comprender del todo

— Asi… Tan… ¿Meloso?

— Cuando se siente mal se vuelve un bebé, te lo dije el otro día— le recordó mirándolo fijamente. Rose y Jasper sonrieron al escuchar que le decían bebé al ogro— Todo le duele, todo le molesta y no aguanta que me vaya a ninguna parte. Se vuelve una esponja que me absorbe por completo y es un problema para todo: para comer, para tomarse las medicinas e incluso que le mida la temperatura porque, según él, el termómetro está helado— Carlisle sonrió pues no se imaginaba al fuerte Edward comportándose peor que Jasper o Rosalie cuando enfermaban. Es más, ellos no armaban escándalos y le obedecían en todo— Ya lo verás.

Siguió sonriendo mientras dejaba la bolsa con las medicinas sobre la mesa de noche y luego cogía a su hijo menor que ya comenzaba a bostezar.

Esme les ofreció que se quedaran a cenar. Edward de seguro ya no despertaría después de haber comido solo un par de cucharadas y ella no quería comer sola. Ellos aceptaron gustosos y juntos bajaron a cenar, dejando al ogro dormir.

Efectivamente, como le había advertido Esme, Edward podía ser bastante absorbente cuando se encontraba enfermo. En los días que llevaba en cama no había dejado que Esme se separara de su lado y apenas si la dejaba que fuera al baño o ella aprovechaba los momento en que su hijo dormía para poder hacer las cosas de la casa y descansar ella también un poco.

El rubio no se imaginaba que de verdad podía llegar a ser de esa forma a pesar de ya tener 15 años y ser un adolescente, pero sabía que Edward era muy dependiente de su madre pues era lo único que tenía y no quería perderla.

— No, no quiero— escuchó la quejumbrosa voz del chico desde la sala y, al asomarse, vio a Esme tratando de darle de beber unos cuantos sorbos del té con miel que le había preparado. El chico solo hacía muecas y se alejaba de la cuchara.

— Edward, por favor. Apenas has bebido líquidos o comido en estos días— le rogó su madre con lástimas, pero el volvió a negar.

— Me duele tragar— lloró con dolor— No quiero, de verdad. Solo quiero dormir.

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? — el rubio entró en la sala y se acercó a paso lento hasta ellos.

— ¿Qué hace acá? — inquirió el chico con cierta molestia, pero su madre lo calmó diciéndole que estaba para ayudarle con la casa para que así ella pudiera cuidarlo— No te necesitamos ¿Acaso no trabajas?

— Si, lo hago. Pero estoy en mis días libres— le respondió, cogiendo la taza que Esme tenía en sus manos— No estaría nada de mal que intentaras beber un poco de esto.

— Pues bébelo tú— lo retó, y los dos adultos suspiraron. Edward no había comido ni bebido casi nada en esos días que llevaba enfermo y temían que se fuera a deshidratar.

— Tal vez esto si te ayuda— le tendió un recipiente que traía en sus manos y que contenía un poco de helado— Mi madre solía darme cosas calientes o tibias cuando me dolía la garganta, pero era mi padre quien me daba helado y eso me aliviaba mucho más.

El chico miró con cierta desconfianza lo que le tendía el rubio, pero luego lo recibió y comenzó a comer el helado. De inmediato sintió un alivio maravilloso en su garganta irritada y gimió de relajo.

Comió todo lo que le había servido y luego volvió a acomodarse en el sofá para seguir durmiendo. Su madre lo cubrió con las mantas y salió del lugar junto con el rubio.

— Esa fue una buena jugada— le sonrió dejando la taza con té en el lavadero

— Solo recordé lo que mi padre hacía— se encogió de hombros

— ¿Y cómo supiste que ese helado era su favorito? — le preguntó acercándose para besarlo.

— No lo sabía. Solo lo traje— le respondió— Bueno, ese y unos cuantos más— sonrió como niño pequeño que era pillado en una travesura.

— ¿Carlisle Cullen, cuántos trajiste? — inquirió la castaña, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Solo unos cuantos— ella elevó las cejas e hizo una mueca de molestia. Esperaba que le respondiera algo más que eso— Bueno, los suficientes como para tener que sacar unas cuantas cosas del congelador.

— Ay, Carlisle— rodó los ojos y suspiró— Ahora sé de dónde sacó lo exagerado nuestro hijo.

— Es que no sabía cuál era su favorito— se quejó como un niño e hizo un ligero puchero.

— Podrías haberme llamado— lo riñó— Ya da igual. Solo recuerda, para una próxima ocasión, que le gustan los ácidos como la frambuesa, piña y limón— el asintió— Ahora, supongo que si te habrás acordado de mi favorito.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te traje el chocolate con menta! — le sonrió y la abrazó, pero Esme lo separó y lo miró con molestia— Claro que no es ese, tontita. Tu helado de banana split te espera en el congelador— los dos se besaron dulcemente y luego se separaron para comer helado. Tenían que aprovechar el rato en que Edward durmiera antes que despertara y volviera a absorber a la castaña.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? De seguro les debe sorprender que suba el capítulo el día de hoy, pero tengo un buen motivo para hacerlo. Mañana no tendré tiempo para subir el capítulo ya que estaré estudiando a full para la solemne que tengo el día jueves. Aún me quedan muchos resúmenes por hacer y tengo que estudiar también para el laboratorio, el seminario y un control que debo dar mañana. Lo sé, muchas cosas.**

 **Pero bueno, todo sea por ser una gran enfermera y poder ayudarle a las personas.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Este Edward es un "regalón", como se le dice en mi país. Siempre buscando que su madre lo cuide y defienda de todo, pero también un terco de primera que aun no acepta que Carlisle se le acerque demasiado. Ya llegara el momento en que ceda, espero.**

 **Como cada semana le agradezco a mi amiga Jennifer. Ella es la mejor amiga que puedo tener a pesar de la distancia que nos separa. Te adoro amiguita.**

 **También le agradezco a:**

— **mellarkcullen:** Hola. Si, te comprendo, fanfiction es lo que me saca del estrés de la universidad. Que bueno que también te sirva y que te guste la historia cada vez más.

Lo de Edward, él se lo buscó. Besos y ánimo en la universidad.

— **Yolo:** Hola. Mis clases van bien, un poco estresantes pero bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Lo siento, sé que los capítulos están un poco cortos, pero en algún momento los iré compensando, lo que pasa es que la historia no es regular en cuanto a la duración de los capítulos y por lo general los de transición son un poco más cortos.

Creo que a Edward nunca le leyeron ese cuento o de plano no prestó atención porque no aprendió nada. Más encima casi le sale el tiro por la culata, por tontito.

Lo de Carlisle, si se sintió mal. Pero no creo que Esme quisiera lastimarlo, simplemente no midió el impacto de sus palabras.

Besos y nos leemos.

— **RadioactiveMonsters98:** Hola. Que bueno que te guste la historia.

Creo que yo tampoco le habría creído a Edward después de las mentiras que andaba diciendo, pero es normal en un joven. Mi hermano la ha hecho miles de veces y no sé cómo mi mamá le sigue creyendo.

Las palabras de Esme le dolerían a cualquiera, pero no fue su intención. De todas maneras Carlisle ya se hizo valer un poco ¿O no?

Besos y nos leemos.

— **namy33:** Lo primero, hola. Espero que estés bien.

Segundo, creo que la reacción de Edward cuando sepa lo de Carlisle no tiene nada que ver con lo que le haya dicho su madre, te lo digo por experiencia propia. Obviamente Edward sabe que su padre está vivo, solo que ya le da lo mismo lo que haya pasado con el si nunca se interesó en buscarlo (pensamiento de adolescente).

Tercero, los resfríos no vienen solamente porque uno se bañe, salga hasta altas horas o esté al sol. Los virus y bacterias atacan el sistema inmune cuando está debilitado y para eso no es necesario meterse debajo de la lluvia o el sol, bañarse en el mar o darse una simple ducha ni mucho menos salir de casa hasta tarde. Eso es irrelevante para la historia.

Y por último, toda madre se siente mal cuando sus hijos se enferman. Más aun cuando son tan unidos como esos dos. Una madre nunca deja de preocuparse por sus pequeños, aunque ya no lo sean.

Saludos.

— **kami:** Hola. Sí, es muy tierno ver a Esme como mamá pollo cuidando de su pequeño. Que bueno que te gustara.

Besos y saludos.

 **¿Dudas? ¿Consultas? ¿Inquietudes? ¿Necesidades especiales?**

 **Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de unas cuantos días en cama, tratando de recuperarse de la faringitis que lo había atacado y recibiendo los mimos de su madre, Edward había regresado a clases y a su vida normal. Claro que al principio se rehusaba a regresar y quería seguir descansando, pero Esme no se lo permitió pues ya había perdido demasiadas clases a causa de la enfermedad. Además que ella no podía seguir cuidándolo en casa y él no quería que nadie más lo hiciera.

En todos esos días Carlisle se había acercado a la casa en unas cuantas ocasiones para saber cómo se encontraba su hijo y aprovechar de pasar tiempo con su amor. A veces se llevaba a sus hijos también para que le subieran el ánimo a Edward, pero él no parecía interesado en compartir con los pequeños y no les prestaba mayor atención.

Esa noche Esme se encontraba preparándose para su turno en el hospital. Tenía que volver a una noche de arduo trabajo en el área de pediatría, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Edward aun no regresaba a casa después de su salida con Bella y ella ya debía marcharse.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de las ruedas de la patineta de su hijo en la calle y se asomó para ver si efectivamente era él. El cobrizo cogió su tabla y caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada.

Esme se encaminó hasta la puerta y, antes de que su hijo pudiera abrirla con sus llaves, giró el pomo para topárselo frente a frente.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto? — le preguntó con las manos sobre sus caderas y con seriedad

— Estaba con Bella, mamá— le respondió quitándose la mochila

— Vamos a hablar de esto, muchachito. Pero ahora no porque llego tarde a mi turno— cogió su bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro— La cena está en el refrigerador, haz tus deberes y luego a la cama. Cualquier cosa…

— Te llamo, lo sé— rodó los ojos— Que tengas un buen turno— la besó en la mejilla y ella le devolvió el gesto

— Te quiero— se volteó y salió del lugar en dirección a su automóvil.

Edward cerró la puerta y regresó al interior de la casa.

Un turno tranquilo. Eso era lo que había pedido antes de marcharse y lo que había recibido por parte de su piso esa noche. No había tenido que correr para ningún lado, sus pacientes habían pasado una buena noche y no había tenido que asistir a ninguna crisis. Incluso había podido dormir por una hora para recuperar energías.

Pero a pesar de eso estaba cansada. Había perdido, en cierta forma, la costumbre de permanecer despierta toda una noche y su cuerpo se lo hacía notar.

— ¡Al fin! — suspiró, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa de la entrada y tirándose en el sofá de la sala. Estaba agotada.

Se quedó en ese lugar por unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidió ir a su habitación. No era muy decoroso quedarse dormida en la sala.

Estaba próxima a llegar a su dormitorio cuando sintió la ducha del cuarto de su hijo corriendo. Eso la extrañó pues era sábado y aún era temprano como para que estuviera levantado. Por lo general solía levantarse tarde en estos días.

— ¿Hijo? — tocó la puerta de su habitación y se quedó esperando una respuesta, pero nunca llegó. _Esme, no te va a escuchar si está en la ducha_ se riñó mentalmente— La falta de sueño me afecta— se rió de sí misma y abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Había ropa tirada en el suelo y sobre la cama, una bandeja con los platos de la cena de la noche anterior— o quizás de un tiempo más—, la cama estaba desecha como si un grupo de monos hubiese estado jugando sobre ella y los cuadernos tirados sobre el escritorio. Ese cuarto era un desastre.

La castaña suspiró y se acercó a la puerta para tocar, pero su hijo no la escuchó. Tenía la música puesta como cada mañana y así era imposible que le prestara atención.

Sabiendo que no conseguiría nada, se alejó para recoger la ropa que estaba tirada por todo el lugar. Cogió primero la que estaba regada en el suelo y luego se acercó para tomar la que estaba sobre la cama. Pero casi desfallece del miedo cuando, lo que parecía ser un chaleco negro cobró vida y se movió.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — exclamó tirando nuevamente todo lo que estaba en sus manos y que había cogido hace poco del suelo.

La pequeña mota de pelos negros se comenzó a mover y se levantó con cuidado y gracia desde el lugar donde estaba para estirarse. Luego bostezó tiernamente y se quedó mirando a la castaña con esos profundos ojos verdes que parecía que la atravesaban.

— ¡Edward! — gritó y pronto escuchó como la llave de la ducha se cortaba.

La imagen esbelta de su hijo salió por la puerta del cuarto de baño poco después, con su cabello aun mojado y con solo una toalla atada a su cintura.

— ¡Mamá, llegaste! — exclamó el chico, impresionado por ver a su madre ahí a esa hora de la mañana.

— ¡Claro que llegué! ¡Llego a mi casa y me encuentro con esto! — señaló al pequeño gatito que aún la miraba y maullaba suavemente— ¡¿Me puedes explicar que es esto!

— Pues… Eso… Eso es un gatito

La mirada de Esme hizo que Edward se estremeciera. Al parecer no estaba para sus bromas en ese momento.

— ¡Ya sé que es un gato, Edward! ¡¿Quiero saber que hace en mi casa?! ¡¿De dónde salió?! — trató de calmarse un poco. No conseguiría nada alterándose.

— Bueno, él es Chimuelo y lo rescatamos con Bella de las garras de la horrible calle y el hambre— contestó el chico acercándose para coger al gatito. Este, de inmediato, comenzó a lamer el agua de sus manos y brazos— Teníamos que hacerlo, mamá. El pobre moriría en la calle y no podíamos permitirlo.

— No me vengas con melodramas baratos, Edward— rodó los ojos y bufó con molestia— Quiero que ahora mismo te lleves a esta cosa donde Bella. Que ella se haga cargo de él.

— No puedo, mamá

— ¿Y por qué no? Si se puede saber— sus manos se posaron sobre sus caderas y recargó su peso sobre una pierna.

— El señor Swan es alérgico a los gatos y supersticioso— le contestó encogiéndose de hombros

Esme suspiró audiblemente. Estaba enojada, no podía negarlo, pero el rostro de perro mojado que puso su hijo la mataba. Sabía que con eso conseguía lo que quería.

— ¡Ah, Edward! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?! — Exclamó con frustración— Ahora será doble el castigo, Edward. Por llegar tarde y por lo de… ¿Chimuelo? — el asintió— Pero lo hablaremos cuando despierte. Ya me comenzó a doler la cabeza.

Sin decir nada más, se volteó y salió el lugar para irse a su habitación. Necesitaba urgentemente dormir un poco.

Carlisle había salido hace poco de su turno y, luego de pasar a buscar a sus hijos a la casa de su amigo Eleazar, se marchó a la casa de Esme. Necesitaba verla y estar con ella un momento aunque Edward estuviera con mala cara todo el tiempo.

Descendió del automóvil junto a sus hijos y el pastel que había comprado para el postre del almuerzo. Los dos pequeños salieron corriendo hacia la puerta, discutiendo por quien tocaba el timbre.

Esme abrió la puerta casi al instante y los dejó pasar.

— ¡Papi, mira, un gatito! — gritó Jasper con el pequeño animal entre sus brazos, colgando.

— ¿Y ese gato? — le preguntó a su amada. No sabía que le gustaran los gatos

— No me lo recuerdes, por favor— suspiró, abrazándolo por la cintura— Es de Edward y Bella. Es como su hijo adoptivo.

— ¿Y por qué un gato? — preguntó con curiosidad y cierto deje de diversión.

— Se lo encontraron en la calle y decidieron quedárselo como su hijo. Solo por eso

— ¿Y por qué está acá y no con la madre? — preguntó ya entretenido con la situación. Esme solo permanecía molesta.

— Charlie es alérgico y Bella no podía llevárselo a la casa, así que Edward se lo trajo— le aclaró y el asintió, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa— Me volverá loca este niño.

Carlisle sonrió y besó el tope de su cabeza para ocultarla. Luego la abrazó y trató de confortarla. No quería que estuviera enojada.

Por el rabillo de su ojo vio a sus dos hijos pequeños jugando con el gatito y volvió a sonreír. En esa imagen solo faltaba su hijo mayor y todo sería perfecto.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a todos. Lo sé, lo sé, es tarde y el capítulo es corto y de verdad lo lamento. La próxima semana se los recompenso, lo juro.**

 **Como consuelo… Les puedo decir que la historia está terminada por fin después de semanas de bloqueo mental. Así que pueden estar tranquilos de que no se quedaran sin el final de esta historia.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Además de corto, que ya lo sé ¿Se esperaban lo del pequeño Chimuelo? ¿Qué habrían hecho en el lugar de Esme? Yo lo mato. Si hubiese sido un perrito, no tanto. Y si era un teckel (salchicha) o un cocker mucho menos ¿Qué prefieren ustedes? ¿Gato o perro?**

 **Como cada semana le quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Jennifer que es la que siempre me apoya en las buenas y en las malas y que me ayuda en mis bloqueos mentales para salir adelante. Aunque tengo que admitir que es la peor crítica de escritura que puedo tener porque todo le gusta… Pero bueno.**

 **También les agradezco a:**

— **mellarkcullen: Hola. Créeme que también estoy ansiosa porque sepan cómo va a reaccionar Edward a esa noticia. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. La verdad es que las jugadas de Carlisle fueron muy buenas y lo de mi hermano… No sé cómo lo hace. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **namy33: Hola, no te preocupes que no me molesta, es tema superado. Besos y saludos.**

— **Yolo: Hola. Gracias por las buenas vibras, ojala hayan servido y pase victoriosa por esto. Ya la suerte está echada. Y no tienes que agradecer porque les actualice, es lo mínimo que se merecen por el apoyo.**

 **Con respecto a la historia, si es bueno que Carlisle se la esté jugando por recuperar a su hijo. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Lothine: Hola y bienvenida. Espero que la historia te guste. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Kami: Hola. Si, Edward es un amargado y mañoso, pero así lo queremos ¿O no? Pero Carlisle se lo va a aprender a ganar de a poco, espero. Y lo de Carlisle y Esme… Amo a esos dos ¿No se nota? Que bueno que te guste mi historia, aunque lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Green day forever: hola y bienvenida a la historia. Espero te agrade y seguirte viendo por aquí. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **Bueno chicas y chicos, si es que los hay, me despido.**

 **Nuevamente les pido perdón por lo corto de la historia y el retraso.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana**

 **¡Bye!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esme se encontraba preparando la cena para ella y su hijo, bailando al compás de la música que hacía más ameno el momento y que la calmaba después de un día de turno realmente agitado.

Había llamado a Edward hace unos minutos y él le prometió que estaría pronto en la casa para comer juntos, pero antes debía terminar un trabajo que les había enviado el maestro de literatura.

Si no hubiese sido porque debía hacer ese trabajo Edward ni siquiera habría puesto un pie fuera de la casa. Aún estaba castigado por lo del gato, su mesada se había reducido en un treinta por ciento y las visitas de Bella habían quedado prohibidas por dos semanas y tendría que cuidar a los pequeños cuando ella y Carlisle quisieran salir.

Si, un poco exagerado, pero Edward tenía que aprender de una u otra forma, además que con lo descontado alcanzaba para mantener a Chimuelo.

Acababa de meter la carne al horno para que se cociera cuando escuchó el motor de un automóvil afuera. Se asomó para ver si se trataba de su hijo, pero no era el auto del padre de su mejor amigo, Jacob, sino que se trataba del Mercedes de Carlisle, su gran amado.

Sonrió inconscientemente ante su imagen descendiendo del automóvil y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Al abrir, su imponente estampa le dio de lleno en la cara y su sonrisa se agrando. El rubio le sonrió de igual manera y se acercó para besarla en los labios.

— Que grata sorpresa. Pensé que no vendrías— comentó al separarse de la tibieza de su piel

— Quise venir a darme una vuelta antes de irme a la casa. Tenía que aprovechar que mis padres están cuidando a los pequeños

Los padres de Carlisle habían llegado hace unos días desde Seattle. La pobre mujer no aguantaba más tiempo sin ver a sus nietos y ansiaba poder abrasarlos, así que cogieron el primer velo que pudieron y viajaron hasta California. Al principio Carlisle se sintió impresionado, pero sabía cómo era su madre de impulsiva y luego se calmó.

Esme no sabía cómo actuar y, hasta el momento, no había sido capaz de conocer a la madre de Carlisle. Nunca la había visto, pero conocía muy bien el carácter que tenía por lo que le contaba su amado. Tampoco era como si tuviera muchas ganas de conocerla y arriesgarse a que la rechazara a ella y a su hijo.

Se dieron un último beso antes en entrar a la casa a refugiarse de la brisa marina.

— ¿Y Edward? — preguntó el rubio, sentándose en una de las butacas de la isla con el pequeño gato negro en sus brazos. Apenas entró en la casa no había dejado de seguirlo.

— En casa de Jacob, terminando un proyecto escolar— le contestó ella, preparándose para preparar las ensaladas— ¡Deja a ese gato en el suelo, Carlisle! ¡No puedes tenerlo sobre la comida!

El rubio asintió y siguió las órdenes de su amada. Se sentía como un niño pequeño al que acababan de regañar.

Miraba embobado a Esme mientras preparaba la cena y, en ocasiones, se perdía de la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en cada opción para tenerla y en lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba.

Esme sonreía a momentos por lo distraído de su amado y a ratos tenía que hacerlo regresar a la realidad. Eso le divertía.

— Mis padres quieren hacer una cena para conocer a mis amigos de California. Los niños no han dejado de hablarles de ti, Eleazar, Carmen, Charlie y Reneé. Bueno, y ni hablar de los chicos— sonrió al recordar la efusividad de sus hijos mientras les contaban a sus abuelos todo de ellos, sobre todo de Edward alias ogro gruñón.

— ¿Tus padres? ¿Conocernos? ¿En una cena? — pregunto con incredulidad la castaña, restregando sus manos en un paño de cocina. El asintió— ¿Te das cuenta que esas palabras no deberían ir en una misma frase? Ellos no pueden conocer aún a Edward.

— ¿Y por qué no? Son sus abuelos al final de cuentas

— Si, no lo niego, pero Edward aún no sabe nada y estoy segura que tu madre se dará cuenta

— Eso no pasará

— ¡Por Dios, Carlisle, Edward es idéntico a ti cuando joven pero con cabello cobrizo y mis ojos! ¡Por supuesto que lo notará! — exclamó con miedo

— Esme, tranquila. No va a pasar— en realidad por dentro sabía que su madre se daría cuenta de todo en cuanto viera a su hijo pasar por las puertas de la casa, pero tenía la esperanza de que no formara un escándalo ahí mismo y se controlara un poco.

— Esto saldrá mal, lo sé— suspiró la castaña, abrazándose a su cuerpo. El la recibió con gusto y besó el tope de su cabeza.

— Tranquila, todo saldrá bien y yo estaré ahí para asegurarme de que así sea— trató de calmarla. Solo esperaba poder cumplir su promesa.

Esme asintió no muy convencida de lo dicho por el rubio, no podía evitar sentir miedo a lo que fuera a pasar en esa cena.

Carlisle llamo a Eleazar y Charlie para informarles de la cena que haría en su casa y el motivo para ella. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en cenar juntos y así poder conocer a la madre de su nuevo amigo, aunque sabían lo que eso podía traer.

Había llegado la esperada cena por algunos y la temida para Esme. Había estado toda esa semana nerviosa y no dejaba de pensar en las mil y un posibilidades de lo que podía ocurrir, desde que pasara como si nada y que la madre de Carlisle no se diera cuenta de que su hijo era su nieto o incluso que se armara la tercera guerra mundial y que todo acabara en un completo desastre con Edward enterándose de todo y odiándola de por vida.

Se dirigía a casa de Carlisle hecha un nudo de nervios, acompañada por su hijo. Edward iba en silencio en su puesto y malhumorado, como siempre, pero no tanto como en otras ocasiones ya que le había asegurado que Bella estaría en la cena y eso lo caló un poco porque pasaría tiempo con su novia después de no haber estado con ella por unas semanas.

— Edward, hijo, te quiero pedir que te comportes. Por favor— pidió Esme, suplicándole a su hijo. Había llegado a la casa del rubio, pero aún permanecían en el interior del automóvil.

— Mamá, no entiendo porque tenemos que venir a conocer a la familia de tu amigo. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con nosotros y de seguro son tan desagradables como él— contestó el chico, molesto.

— Sus padres quieren conocer a la gente con la que convive aquí, es completamente entendible — explico Esme. Edward suspiró y se bajó del automóvil. Esme hizo lo mismo y, después de coger su bolso, se bajó del auto.

Caminaron a paso calmado hasta la puerta de entrada y ella tocó al timbre. Miró a su hijo una última vez y respiró hondo rogándole al cielo que todo saliera bien esa noche.

Carlisle fue quien abrió la puerta y sonrió ampliamente al ver a ambos.

— Me alegra que pudieran venir los dos

— No estoy aquí por placer, si es lo que crees— contestó Edward, entrando en la casa sin saludar.

Carlisle y Esme suspiraron por la actitud del joven y ella solo lo besó en la mejilla, para luego entrar en la casa con él tras ella cerrando la puerta. Dejó su bolso colgado en el perchero de la entrada y se volteó a sonreírle al rubio, quien le devolvió el gesto.

Los dos caminaron hasta la sala y allí vieron como Edward se había ido directamente hacía Bella y conversaba con ella y su primo de distintos temas. Eleazar y Charlie conversaban cerca del ventanal, Alice y los hijos de Carlisle veían una película y las chicas estaban en la cocina ayudándole a Elizabeth con la cena.

— La cena está casi lista— comentó la mujer entrando en la sala con las chicas y su esposo— ¡Vaya, tú debes ser Esme! ¡Un gusto conocerte, cariño! — la abrazó y besó sus mejillas

— El gusto es mío, señora Cullen— le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa

— Carlisle me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tu hijo

— Vaya, no lo sabía— sonrió con nerviosismo

— ¿Y dónde está ese muchachito? — preguntó y Esme llamó a su hijo para que saludara a los padres de Carlisle.

Edward se levantó de su puesto al lado de Bella, con paso cansado, y se acercó a su madre.

La mujer de edad quedó impresionada al ver al chico de cabellos cobrizos. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo. Ese… Ese chico era…

— ¿Mamá? — la llamó Carlisle, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad

— Lo… lo siento. Un gusto, cariño— le besó la mejilla y Edward respondió a su gesto, para luego volver a donde se encontraba su novia y primo.

El rostro pálido de la mujer se dirigió a su hijo y a Esme, quienes permanecían a su lado y la miraban fijamente. Los dos se veían de vez en cuando y volvían a centrarse en la mujer. Aro captó lo que ocurría, pues él también había notado la situación, y decidió sacar a su mujer del lugar para llevarla a otro lado.

Esme salió con el rubio del lugar para ir hasta el pasillo. Una vez ahí se abrazzó a su pecho para suspirar, mientras que él le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda una y otra vez para calmarla. Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que se calmaron y fueron hasta el comedor.

La madre de Carlisle no decía nada con respecto al tema, pero su mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando hasta el chico y luego a su hijo. Era idéntico a su Carlisle a su edad.

Edward sentía la mirada de la señora y trataba de desviar la mirada. Se sentía intimidado y trataba de no prestarle mayor atención, pero se estaba comenzando a estresar.

Todos los adultos estaban tensos pues sabían que la mujer se había dado cuenta, pero preferían guardar silencio y no arriesgarse a que los chicos se enteraran o se desatara el caos.

La cena pasó rápido y Esme con su hijo fueron los primeros en irse. Ella no quería que todo se desatara con Edward presente y prefirió marcharse. Además que Carlisle le había indicado que él se haría cargo de explicarle todo a su madre y padre.

El rubio acostó a sus hijos y se quedó con ellos hasta que se quedaron dormido. Luego bajó hasta la primera planta, donde sus padres lo esperaban en la sala para que les explicara que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

— ¿Es por él que te viniste a vivir a Los Ángeles? — preguntó su madre apenas puso un pie en la sala. El asintió— ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Desde cuándo qué? — se sentó frente a ella y cogió el vaso de whisky a las rocas que le tendía su padre, agradeciéndole por el gesto.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — arregló la pregunta mientras era abrazada por su esposo que se sentó a su lado.

— Desde hace unos meses. Como ya les dije, por él y su madre me vine— suspiró y bebió un sorbo de su trago, luego se acomodó mejor en el asiento. Sus padres esperaban atentos una respuesta— Me contacté con Esme por internet hace casi un año y comenzamos a hablar, así supe que estaba viviendo en Los Ángeles y luego de mi divorcio decidí viajar a verla. En ese viaje conocí a Edward, aunque al principio no supe que Edward era mi hijo. Al regresar comencé a sacar cálculos y… Bueno, ahí lo supe— suspiró y miró a sus padres. Aro lo miraba atentamente y su madre parecía no comprender— Volví a confirmar mis sospechas y ella no me lo negó es más, aceptó todo y me contó lo que había pasado después de que se enteró y como me buscó sin conseguir encontrarme o contactarme.

— Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser que tengas un hijo de…?

— Quince años, casi dieciseis— completó Carlisle la pregunta no terminada de su madre— Cuando vine de intercambio a estudiar a acá conocí a Esme. Fui su primer amor y al primer hombre que se entregó y… bueno… todo pasó— se encogió de hombros y dio otro sorbo— Esme me buscó después de que se enteró de que estaba embarazada, pero como nos mudamos nunca pudo lograrlo. Para cuando lo hizo pensó que su hijo y ella estaban bien y Edward ya no preguntaba por su padre, así que decidió no buscarme. Claro que nunca pensó que volveríamos a vernos

— ¿Y ya hiciste una prueba de ADN? — preguntó su padre. Su mentalidad de médico había salido a relucir

— ¡No es necesario hacerlas, Aro! ¡Ese chico es idéntico a nuestro hijo a su edad! — exclamó Elizabeth, molesta— No puedo creerlo, Carlisle. Es… De teleserie

— Créeme que tampoco podía creerlo al principio, madre. Pero de a poco lo he ido conociendo y, a pesar que tiene un carácter de mierda, que odia a todo aquel que quiera acercarse a su madre por miedo a que la hieran y que es terco como él solo; se ha ganado mi cariño. Es… Es mi hijo— sonrió. Se sentía liviano al decirle a sus padres, por fin, que Edward era su hijo— Edward es mi hijo y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ganarme su cariño.

El padre de Carlisle se levantó de su puesto y se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo. Lo esperó de pie hasta que el rubio entendió lo que pasaba y se levantó de su puesto, siendo capturado por los brazos de su padre, que también palmeaba su espalda.

Luego se separó y le dio paso a su mujer para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella le sonrió a su hijo y se acercó a abrazarlo con cariño.

Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que una interrogante pasó por la cabeza de su padre. Claro que suponía la respuesta.

— ¿Edward sabe que eres su padre? — Carlisle negó

— No, no lo sabe y aun no le diremos nada. Los únicos que saben somos Esme y yo, nuestros amigos y ahora ustedes, pero no pueden decirle nada. No sabemos cómo se lo tomará y tenemos miedo de lo que pueda hacer.

Se quedaron conversando por un rato más mientras bebían sus tragos y Carlisle les contaba todo lo que sabía de su hijo, todo lo que Esme le había contado, y les mostraba el álbum de fotografías que ella le había regalado hace un tiempo con muchas fotos de la infancia de Edward.

 _Un peso menos_ pensó Carlisle, suspirando. Sus padres sabían que Edward era su hijo y todo había salido mejor de lo que había pensado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que estén descansando en este fin de semana.**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo como cada semana, el que espero les haya gustado.**

 **¿Qué pensaban que pasaría? ¿Creían que los padres de Carlisle reaccionarían tan bien? Creo que no salió tan mal. Vamos a ver si Edward reaccionará tan bien.**

 **Como cada semana le agradezco a mi amada amiga Jennifer, la loquilla detrás de algunas ideas de esta y mis otras historias.**

 **También le agradezco a cada uno de ustedes que se da el tiempo para leer esta locura y dejar sus comentarios. De verdad me alegra ver sus mensajes en mi correo electrónico cada vez que subo un nuevo capítulo y me inspira a continuar con todo esto.**

— **mellarkcullen: Hola. Que bueno que aún te siga gustando esta historia. Este capítulo es un poco más largo y espero que haya compensado la espera. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Adriu: Hola. A mí tampoco me gustan los gatos, pero se me hace tierno que adopten a uno. La historia aun no va a terminar, tiene 16 capítulo y vamos apenas en el 10 así que no desesperes. La verdad es que siempre he tenido las ideas claras en cuanto a lo que ocurrirá, solo que me costó un mundo poder plasmarlas. Pero ya estamos listas. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Yolo: Hola. Que bueno que te siga gustando esta locura. Vamos a ir viendo que pasa con ese pequeñuelo y los niños. Y tranqui que la historia aun no terminará, le quedan unos capítulos más. Por el momento tengo una a punto de terminar, así que creo que si habrá continuación de esta… Solo puedo adelantar que es una que les había comentado anteriormente sobre un Edward amante del mar y los animales marinos. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **namy33: Hola. Lo sé, me salieron cortitos algunos capítulos, pero creo haberlo compensado en esta ocasión ¿O no? Con respecto a lo de escribir, pienso que deberías intentarlo. No creo que seas mala sino que solo debes encontrar un tema que te llene y tratar de plasmarla… Al principio tampoco me atrevía a escribir porque pensaba que lo haría pésimo (y si ve mis primeras historias te darás cuenta que así es), pero siempre hay que intentarlo o no lo sabrás. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más para decirles más que gracias por leer y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Besos y bye!**

 **Babi Cullen**


	12. Capítulo 11

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Odiaba a los niños, odiaba que gritaran, lloraran y que estuvieran llenos de mocos todo el rato. Odiaba el hecho de que siempre quisieran coger sus cosas o jugar y odiaba más aun… que su madre lo obligara a cuidar de los hijos de su noviecito solo como castigo por lo que había ocurrido hace ya un mes.

Primero le había reducido la mesada, lo había distanciado de Bella, le había obligado a conocer a esos ancianos— que gracias al cielo ya se habían marchado porque no lo dejaban tranquilo y le preguntaban muchas cosas— y más encima ahora tenía que cuidar a los hijos de Carlisle porque ellos iban a salir a disfrutar de su día libre al otro extremo de la ciudad donde navegarían, irían a comer y quizás que cosas más harían.

— ¿Y por qué no los llevan con ustedes? — inquirió con molestia, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose del marco de la puerta.

— Porque es una salida de él y mía. Además que Rosalie se marea en los botes y Jasper está empezando un resfrío— respondió Esme, aplicándose la máscara de pestañas frente al espejo.

— ¡Pues con mayor razón! ¿Qué padre deja a su hijo cuando está enfermo? Mamá, en serio, yo huiría de él— intentó disuadirla, pero Esme solo sonrió

— Hijo, creo que sabrás cuidar de él y vas a tener la ayuda de Bella— lo miró con una sonrisa, abriendo su labial para aplicárselo en los labios— Además aún estás castigado y me lo debes.

Edward iba a reclamar nuevamente cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Esme le pidió que fuera a abrir la puerta mientras terminaba de arreglarse y el chico así lo hizo, aunque no sin cierta molestia.

Al abrir la puerta vio a la pequeña cogida de la mano de su padre y a Jasper en sus brazos y con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Carlisle lo saludó con una sonrisa y entró en la casa.

— Espero que no sea mucha molestia que los cuides, Edward

— La verdad es que bastante. Tenía planes, pero que más da. Mamá me castigó— respondió enojado y se encogió de hombros

— Lo siento— lamentó Carlisle, no esperaba una respuesta tan molesta de su hijo mayor— Traje todas sus cosas en este bolso. Viene una ropa de cambio para los dos ya que suelen ensuciarse cuando juegan y más si es en el patio; algunas golosinas de más para ellos y ustedes, sus juguetes favoritos, vienen las medicinas de Jasper con sus horarios y dosis para que se los des y un termómetro si es que notas que tiene fiebre y… Bueno, un poco de dinero por si quieren comprar algo ¿Alguna pregunta o inquietud?

— ¿Están vacunados contra la rabia? — preguntó con preocupación y Carlisle solo sonrió.

— Son solo niños, Edward— le respondió, dejando al niño sobre el suelo, pero de inmediato se aferró a su pierna

— ¡Qué hermosa! — exclamó Rosalie mirando hacia las escaleras y, cuando los demás se voltearon a verla, quedaron pasmados.

Esme se veía reluciente con su vestido color rosa pastel hasta más arriba de la rodilla y una pequeña cola que quedaba más larga que el resto y sus zapatos de tacón. Su cabello caía en ondas tras su espalda.

Edward se apoyó en el marco del arco que dividía el pasillo de la sala mientras veía como Carlisle se acercaba para ayudarle a su madre a bajar los últimos escalones. Solo pudo rodar los ojos con molestia mientras bufaba, sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía ante aquella escena.

Los dos le indicaron al chico que ya se marchaban y que ante cualquier cosa que pasara los llamara y ellos regresarían. El asintió y los siguió hasta la puerta con Jasper a su lado. Rosalie se había ido a la sala para ver dibujos animados en compañía de _Chimuelo_.

Justo cuando el automóvil desaparecía por la calle vio a su novia entrando. Venía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y en poco pasos estuvo frente a él para darle un beso en los labios.

Luego se agachó a saludar a Jasper y lo cogió en sus brazos para entrar. Edward los siguió hasta el interior.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? — preguntó la chica mirándolo con atención.

— Solo me dejó este bolso. Según él ahí está las medicinas de él, un termómetro, juguetes y otras cosas más— indicó con su cabeza al pequeño

Bella se acercó a revisar el bolso después de dejar al pequeño en el suelo. Ella había hecho de niñera de los hijos de sus vecinos en otras ocasiones, así que tenía cierta experiencia cuidando niños sanos y enfermos.

— Ropa, juguetes, un termómetro, jugos, _feverall_ para la fiebre… Mm, otras cosas más… Sí, creo que nos las arreglaremos con todo esto— le sonrió y se volteó a verlo. Edward estaba apoyado en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y enfurruñado— ¿Qué pasa? — se acercó con una sonrisa y pasó sus brazos por su cuello para besarlo

— Odio a los niños— sentenció el cobrizo y ella sonrió

— Ya verás que no es tan malo

— Claro, claro… Solo prométeme que tú te encargaras de sus medicinas. Odio esas cosas y más con niños llorones.

Bella solo sonrió y negó por las palabras de su novio. Sabía que en algún minuto se terminaría acostumbrando a los niños y los adoraría. Lo besó nuevamente en los labios y fue a buscar a los pequeños mientras Edward suspiraba y luego la seguía.

Estuvieron toda la mañana jugando con ellos, más bien Bella jugaba con ellos ya que Edward se había ofrecido para preparar la comida. Se había decidido por pasta, algo fácil y la única cosa que sabía preparar— siendo sinceros—.

Una vez estuvo todo listo los llamó a la mesa y se sentaron a comer. Para fortuna de los dos adolescentes, los pequeños adoraban la pasta y no hicieron mayor escándalo para comer.

Después de eso llevaron a Jasper a dormir. Había comenzado a tener un poco de temperatura, así que decidieron darle un poco de tiempo para descansar y que se le pasara, claro que siempre teniendo un ojo sobre él.

— Y bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer? — le preguntaron a Rosalie y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

— No que los niños siempre saben que hacer— le susurró en el oído a Bella y ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo

— ¿Quieres ir a jugar afuera con Edward y conmigo? — inquirió la castaña y la niña asintió. Le hacía ilusión jugar con el ogro y ver si de verdad era tan malo como se mostraba.

Edward bufó con molestia cuando Bella comenzó a jalarlo por el brazo para salir al patio trasero de la casa a jugar con la pequeña.

Primero jugaron a la escondida, después con un balón que Edward tenía en su casa y finalizaron jugando a pillarse, pero no esperaban que Rosalie fuera a caer mientras escapaba del cobrizo.

La niña cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos, rasguñándoselas y haciendo que sangraba levemente.

Los dos chicos se acercaron de inmediato a ayudarle a ponerse de pie y limpiarse. Edward la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el interior para llevarla hasta el baño y limpiarse las heridas.

— Ya, pequeña, ya pasó— trataba de calmarlo Edward mientras le lavaba las manos y rodillas par después curarlos cuando Bella llegara con el botiquín que su madre mantenía en el baño de su cuarto.

—Aquí tienes, Edward — le informó, teniéndole el botiquín. Él lo cogió después de sentar a Rosalie en el retrete.

— Bien, vamos a limpiar esas heridas— le informó sacando una pomada antiséptica desde el interior del bolso y aplicándolo en las heridas. Ella se quejó y quiso alejarse, pero Edward y Bella le impidieron hacerlo, a la vez que él soplaba las heridas para quitar el escozor de la crema— Ya está, ya está.

— Me duele—sollozo la pequeña, pasándose las manos por los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas

— Mm... Eso es un problema. Habrá que cortarlas si no se te pasa el dolor— Edward torció la boca e hizo una mueca. Rosalie lo miró con miedo y Bella no entendía que decía — Pero hay algo que quita todos los dolores del mundo y no será necesario cortarlas.

Ninguna de las dos se esperaba lo que pasó después. Edward cogió las dos manos de Rosalie y, sobre los parches que le había colocado para que no se infectaran, dejó dos besos en cada una y luego hizo lo mismo con sus rodillas.

— Ya está ¿Mejor?—le preguntó y ella asintió — Bien, vamos a ver una película.

Bella quedó impresionada cuando vio a su novio saliendo con la niña en sus brazos y como si el hecho de que fuera una pequeña no le incomodara. Primera vez en todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo que lo veía siendo tierno con una niña.

Los siguió hasta la sala, donde encontró a la niña sentada en el sofá y a Edward buscando una película en la televisión. Cuando la pilló se fue a sentar al lado de Rosalie.

No pudo hacer nada más que sentarse al otro lado de la niña y ver la película con ellos.

— Esta bien ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó una vez que la niña se quedó dormida en la mitad de la película

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Edward, sin voltear la mirada de la pantalla. La película estaba buena y lo tenía atrapado.

— Eso, lo que pasó en el baño— repitió Bella, aun mirándolo con atención. Edward volteó la mirada y se quedó viéndola, observando esa mirada de intriga que reflejaba el rostro de su novia.

— Pues nada. Es solo algo que mi madre hacía cuando era un niño y siempre me hacía sentir bien. Su llanto me tenía enfermo y resultó ¿No? — se encogió de hombros como si nada

— Si, resultó— sonrió Bella. Lo conocía bien y sabía que, en el fondo, había algo más en el fondo de todo esto: Edward les estaba cogiendo algo de cariño a estos niños— Pero nunca pensé verte así con un niño. Es… Tierno.

— Fue solo algo que tenía que hacer para que dejara de llorar— se molestó Edward y se cruzó de brazos, pero la mirada sonriente de Bella no desaparecía y eso le exasperaba— ¡Ya, no fue nada!

Incómodo, se levantó de su puesto y se fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de refresco. Bella solo sonrió y se levantó para acomodar a la niña en el sillón y así durmiera más cómoda, pero la imagen de Edward siendo tierno con ella no desaparecía de su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaron esa tarde Bella fue la que les abrió la puerta pues Edward se encontraba durmiendo en la sala, impresionantemente, con Rosalie y Jasper a sus lados. Eso los impresionó a los dos, pero decidieron no decirle nada cuando despertó al coger a los niños para llevarlos al automóvil.

Bella les contó cómo se había comportado su novio con los niños y todo lo que había pasado y ellos no podían creerlo ¿De verdad Edward había sido tierno con los niños? Esme no se lo creía.

Desde ese día ya había pasado una semana en la que Esme había evitado tocarle mucho el tema a su hijo por miedo a cómo podría reaccionar, pero le alegraba saber que por lo menor con sus hermanos estaba siendo un poco más amable que con otros niños.

Esa mañana se había ido a trabajar con la esperanza de que las cosas siguieran bien entre Edward y sus hermanos pequeños, o en lo posible que siguieran mejorando.

— Eres una llorona sin mamá— se burló Mike Newton

— ¡Ay! ¡Me duele! — se quejó la pequeña de cabellos rubios cuando su compañerito de clases le jaló de la coleta que le había hecho su papá esa mañana— Suéltame, Mike.

Los gritos de ayuda llegaron a los oídos del cobrizo que pasaba por ese lugar con su novia y amigos de la escuela. Se volteó a ver de dónde venían y vio a la chica de cabellos rubios que no dejaba de fastidiarlo cada vez que podía. Pero eso no le importó, sino que fue el hecho de que ese niñito la estuviera lastimando.

— Edward... — lo llamó su novia, impresionada porque se hubiese soltado de su mano y verlo alejándose de ellos. Cuando miró mejor se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría

El cobrizo tocó el hombro de niñito de cabellos rubios y este se volteó a ver quién lo molestaba. Palideció al ver a un chico mucho mayor que el a sus espaldas e inclinado a su altura.

— Perdón, pero creo que estas molestando a mi amiga— dijo con voz áspera y entrecerrando los ojos.

— Yo... Yo no...

— ¿Rose, te está molestando? — la chica no dijo nada. No sabía que hacer. El ogro Edward la estaba defendiendo— Mira, niñito, si me vuelvo a enterar que estuviste molestando a mi amiga o a su hermano te voy a buscar y te haré picadillo ¿entendido? — el niño no respondió— ¿Me has entendido? — asintió velozmente al ver como Edward se enojaba— Ahora vete ¡Vete!

El chico salió raudamente por el pasillo hacia uno de los patios del lugar, dejando solo al cobrizo y la rubia.

— Me defendiste— comentó impresionada— Gracias.

— Tendré que enseñarte a defenderte sola— suspiró y se dio la vuelta para ir a donde sus amigos. Rose sonrió y salió corriendo a ver a sus amigas.

— Ay, que tierno. Eddie si tiene corazón y ama los niños— se burló Jacob y Sue sonrió, dándole un leve golpe en el brazo para que no lo molestara.

— Calla, Black— lo riño el cobrizo mientras abrazaba a su novia y le besaba la frente

— Fue un lindo gesto— le sonrió.

— No podía dejar que la molestara— suspiró— Vamos a clases antes que lleguemos tarde.

— ¿Hijo, te sientes bien? — preguntó Esme acercándose a tocarle la frente a su hijo, haciendo que él se quitara con molestia.

— Si…

— Es que me parece raro que estés preocupándote por los niños y que los protejas— se burló con una sonrisa y comiendo un trozo de su estofado

— Que chistosa, mamá. Mira como me rio— dijo con sarcasmo el chico mientras jugaba con su comida

— Lo que hiciste por ella fue lindo, hijo. Es un gran gesto

— Y no volverá a ocurrir. Esa niña va a aprender a defenderse sola— sentenció con una sonrisa y llevándose el vaso de agua a la boca.

— ¿Edward, qué tienes en mente? ¿Qué está planeando esa mentecita tuya? — inquirió seria la castaña. Sabía que su hijo podía planear algunas cosas locas en ocasiones.

— Nada. Juro que nada— sonrió con malicia tras darle el ultimo trozo de carne a Chimuelo— Gracias por la cena.

Esme vio cómo su hijo salía de la cocina aun sonriendo y sabía que estaba planeando algo, pero no qué. Solo suspiró y se preparó para lo que fuera que pudiera venir de esa mente tan imaginativa de su hijo.

El fin de semana había llegado y con eso el día en que Edward le había dicho a Carlisle que llevara a Rosalie a la casa. Los había tomado a todos por sorpresa esa petición, pero la intriga por saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo era mucho mayor así que había aceptado llevarla solo para calmar su intriga.

En cuanto llegaron, Esme les abrió la puerta para que entraran y pronto vieron al cobrizo bajando las escaleras con su pequeño gato tras de él, quien ahora lo seguía a todos lados y hasta dormía con él a pesar de los reclamos de Esme, y vestido con un uniforme deportivo.

Sin decirle nada más que un corto sígueme, salió de la casa hacia el patio trasero y la pequeña rubia así lo hizo. Jasper miró a su papá y le preguntó que pasaba, pero no sabía que responderle y solo buscó la respuesta en Esme pero ella solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirles.

Los tres caminaron hacia el gran ventanal que daba al patio trasero y vieron a Edward con unas paletas de espuma y hablándole a la pequeña con una seriedad que pocas veces habían visto en él, pero lo más impresionante era que le estaba hablando a Rosalie.

— Bien, no podemos dejar que los chicos te sigan molestando y debes aprender a defenderte porque no estaré todo el tiempo para hacerlo. Así que… ¡Guardia arriba! — le indicó, pero ella solo se quedó de pie sin mover un solo músculo— Dije: en guardia.

— ¿Qué es en guardia? — preguntó la rubia y tanto Esme como Carlisle no pudieron evitar reírse de la situación, provocando el enojo del cobrizo. Edward bufó con molestia y apretó el puente de su nariz con frustración

— Ponte así— le indicó con sus puños y ella lo imitó— Eso es en guardia y no puedes bajarla cuando los niños te molesten. Ahora… golpea esto con fuerza— chocó las dos paletas haciéndolas sonar y luego colocándolas frente a la niña. Ella se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le indicó el chico.

— ¿De dónde saco eso? — preguntó Carlisle con intriga, viendo como Edward le enseñaba a Rosalie a defenderse

— Hizo taekwondo cuando pequeño porque era un caos y tenía que hacer algo para que gastara sus energías. Ahora, de vez en cuando, le ayuda a sus ex maestros en su tiempo libre— respondió Esme, encogiéndose de hombros.

Volvieron a centrar su vista al patio donde practicaban y vieron como Rosalie elevaba su pierna en una patada, directamente hacia las partes nobles de su hermano.

Edward se encogió en su lugar y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, cubriendo su miembro con sus manos. La mueca de dolor cruzaba todo su rostro y no podía evitar quejarse por el dolor.

Esme y Carlisle salieron a ver cómo estaba y el rubio comenzó a ayudarle a que el dolor pasara con unos ejercicios, mientras que Esme le preguntaba cómo se sentía. Pero ninguno de los dos podía evitar reírse de la situación.

Una vez se recuperó, el chico se puso de pie y entró con molestia hacia la casa. Le cargaba que la gente se riera de él y más si era su madre. Pero ellos no podían evitarlo.

Edward se lo había buscado solo al pedirle a una niña pequeña que pateara sin tomar las precauciones necesarias y él lo sabía.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que me perdonen por la demora, pero tenía que hacer cosas para la universidad.**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo como cada semana, el que espero les haya gustado ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que las cosas cambien entre Edward y los niños? Yo creo que por lo menos es bueno que ahora les hable y los cuide ¿O no? Es un avance.**

 **Como cada semana le agradezco a mi amiga Jennifer por su ayuda. Sin ella sería difícil seguir escribiendo estas historias.**

 **También les quiero agradecer a:**

— **Adriu: Hola. Bueno, no puedo adelantarte nada con respecto a la reacción de Edward… Pero puede que si reaccione mal, lo que sería bastante lógico. Esme nunca le ha hablado mal de su padre, solo le ha dicho que no puede estar con ellos y con el tiempo Edward dejó de insistir. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Yolo: Hola. Si, fue bueno que se supieran controlar y no armaran la tercera guerra mundial. Aunque no sé si con Edward pasará lo mismo. Gracias a ti por leerlas a pesar de que son solo locuras en su gran mayoría. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola. Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo pasado. Que bueno saber que pudiste arreglar tus problemas y que mis capítulos haya sido una buena terapia para poder superarlos. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **mellarkcullen: Hola. Que bueno que te guste la historia y pienso igual que tu, que se armará la grande cuando Edward se entere de la verdad. Creo que la reacción de los padres de Carlisle fue bastante calmada considerando lo grande de la noticia, pero ellos ya son grandes y su hijo también así que no había nada que recriminarle. Tranqui si tardas, se lo difícil y apretada que puede ser la universidad (estudio enfermería) así que comprendo si a veces te ves pillada de tiempo. TE deseo lo mejor y ánimo. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **Bueno chicas, me tengo que retirar para seguir estudiando.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana. Bye!**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esme no podía creer todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que Carlisle había reaparecido en su vida y aún seguía pensando que era todo un sueño, pero verlo cada día llegando a ver a sus pacientes en el servicio de pediatría o llegando a su casa con sus pequeños hijos le hacía darse cuenta que no era así. Claro que el miedo a que su hijo se enterara de todo seguía latente y la atormentaba día y noche.

Pero gracias al cielo y a lo que fuera que hubiese arriba, Edward aún no descubría la realidad sobre el rubio y su relación con él. Eso era bueno, considerando que Edward estaba pasando por un momento horrible en su adolescencia, aquella etapa donde todo adolescente está insoportable y donde solo desea que se le deje tranquilo.

Se encontraba mirando una de sus series favoritas cuando escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abría y cerraba al instante. Luego logró percibir los pasos de su hijo caminando rápidamente por el pasillo hasta las escaleras y las garritas del gato siguiéndolo de cerca.

— ¿Edward? — lo llamó, pero solo escuchó un ¿Qué? desde la planta alta y el ruido de los cajones siendo abiertos y cerrados— ¿Vas a volver a salir?

— Sí, tengo que ir a casa de Jacob a hacer un trabajo— le respondió, asomándose por el marco de la sala un poco después. Estaba terminando de colocarse una camiseta calipso. Ya se había cambiado de ropa— Llegaré temprano.

Dejó un beso en la mejilla de su madre y salió nuevamente de la casa en su tabla de skate. Esme quiso preguntarle por la ropa de deportes, pero él ya había salido de la casa.

Se levantó a paso lento del sillón y caminó hasta el cuarto de su hijo para coger el bolso donde llevaba siempre sus implementos para la clase de deportes. Edward nunca lo dejaba en el lavadero y ella tenía que andar recogiendo todo para lavarlo y luego plancharlo.

— Este niñito, tendré que enseñarle a dejar esto en la lavadora— reclamó, sacando las prendas sucias y metiéndolas en la máquina.

Pero todos sus reclamos se vieron callados cuando una caja pequeña y de color negro llegó a sus manos. Sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo y que palidecía con solo tenerlo en sus manos.

Su hijo no podía tener eso entre sus pertenencias. No su bebé ¡Era un bebé!

Esperó por horas hasta que su hijo por fin regreso a la casa. Lo escuchó caminando con cuidado para no hacer ruido por si ella estaba durmiendo, pero no era así pues no había logrado conciliar el sueño pensando en su descubrimiento.

Lo escuchó riñendo a Chimuelo por maullar y no dejarlo avanzar en su camino y fue en ese momento que decidió aparecer por el marco de la cocina, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

— ¡Me asustaste! — se quejó, tratando de controlar su respiración

— Lo siento— en realidad, no era así

— ¿Qué haces despierta? Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo ¿Qué hora es? — inquirió mirando la pantalla de su teléfono y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran casi las once de la noche. De verdad se había retrasado—. Lo siento por la hora. Yo…

— Edward, vamos a hablar— lo silenció la castaña con seriedad. Él iba a reclamarle, pero el rostro de su madre lo hizo guardar silencio— Necesito que me expliques algo.

Sin decir nada más, caminó hasta la sala con su hijo siguiéndola de cerca. Este iba en completo silencio y estaba más que segura que la intriga se lo estaba comiendo por dentro al tratar de descifrar que era lo que le iba a decir.

Una vez en el lugar, le indicó a su hijo que se sentara en uno de los sillones mientas ella se iba al cajón donde había ocultado su hallazgo. Al voltearse nuevamente vio a su hijo con el gato acostado en su regazo.

Caminó a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba y se ubicó frente a él.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto? — inquirió, mostrándole la pequeña caja cuadrada y de color negro

— ¿Qué… qué haces con eso? — tartamudeó el cobrizo, mirando impresionado lo que su madre tenía en su mano y que movía esperando su explicación.

— Explícame que es esto y que hacía entre tus pertenencias, Edward— volvió a exigir la castaña. Una de sus manos reposaba sobre su cadera mientras la otra mantenía elevada la pequeña caja.

— Eso estaba en mi bolso de deportes, mamá ¿Qué haces tú con ellos? — se molestó el chico, levantándose para arrebatárselos. Pero Esme fue más rápida y los quitó de su camino—. Mamá, devuélveme eso.

— ¡Primero explícame, Edward! — volvió a reclamar

— ¡Son preservativos, mamá! ¡Preservativos! ¿Contenta? ¡Ahora devuélvemelos! — Volvió a estirarse para alcanzar la caja, pero Esme los volvió a alejar— ¡Mamá, no estoy para juegos! ¡Dame eso!

— ¿Qué haces tú con esto, Edward? ¡Apenas tienes 15 años! ¡Eres aun un niño!

— ¡No, mamá! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser un niño! ¡Que tú no quieres asumirlo es tu problema!

— ¡Bájame el tono, Edward! ¡No estás hablando con tus amiguitos!

— Entonces devuélveme mis preservativos— le reclamó— ¡Sabes que odio que se metan en mis cosas!

— ¿Los haz usado? — preguntó con tono calmado y sin prestar atención a las últimas palabras de su hijo. Ella era su madre y podía meterse en sus cosas si así quería.

— Eso no te incumbe

— ¡Contesta, Edward!— le exigió, pero el guardó silencio— ¡Respóndeme!

— ¡Si, lo usé! ¡He usado los preservativos y he tenido relaciones! ¡¿Contenta?! — le gritó con molestia, dejando a Esme pasmada por la respuesta. Sabía que podía recibir esa confesión, pero era difícil asumir que era verdad. Él era su bebé—. ¡Tú no deberías haberte metido en mis cosas! ¡Sabes que lo odio!

— Pues que mal, pero soy tu madre y tengo derecho a hacerlo— se defendió

— ¡No, no lo tienes! ¡Eso es parte de mi privacidad! ¡¿O acaso yo voy y me meto en tus cajones?! ¡Pues no, y no quiero ni imaginarme las cosas que podría encontrar! ¡A lo mejor hasta descubro de una vez por todas quién diablos es mi padre! — Esme palideció ante esas palabras y por el tono que usaba su hijo. Edward nunca le había hablado así— ¡Ah, eso no te gustó! ¡Pues así me siento yo, mamá! ¡Traicionado, atacado!

— Edward…

— ¡No te vuelvas a meter en mis cosas!

A paso fuerte y decidido salió el cobrizo de la sala para irse hacia el piso superior en dirección a su habitación, dejando a Esme pasmada. Pronto un fuerte portazo retumbó en la casa.

Su cuerpo no soportó más el peso y se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba a sus espaldas. No era consciente de las lágrimas mojando su rostro hasta que sintió una lengua pasando por su rostro. Era Chimuelo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que se calmó y luego se fue hasta su cuarto. Necesitaba descansar y procesar la nueva información recibida.

Había sido mucho por una noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche anterior había sido un martirio para Esme y apenas había podido pegar ojo después de la pequeña discusión que había tenido con su hijo. Había tratado de hablar con él para poder aclarar la presencia de esa cajita entre sus pertenencias, pero el chico se había rehusado a hablar de eso con ella y huyó hacia su habitación, desde donde no volvió a salir hasta esa mañana.

En cuanto la había visto llamó a su hermana y a Eleazar para saber que hacer, pero ellos estaban tan perplejos como ella. No se esperaban que Edward, sin siquiera tener dieciséis años, tuviera eso en su posesión. Aún era menor de edad y no tenía la madurez suficiente para decidir usarlos.

Sintió que alguien apoyaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y comenzaba a hacerle leves masajes para relajarla. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos y suspirar por el toque de aquellas fuertes pero suaves manos que tanto amaba.

— Estás tensa— susurró la cálida voz de Carlisle justo en su oído— ¿Ocurrió algo?

Esme se volteó y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Suspiró y con un solo gesto le pidió que la siguiera. Carlisle no lo pensó e hizo lo que le pidió.

Caminaron a paso lento hasta que llegaron a la primera planta del hospital, donde se encontraba la cafetería. Tenían que aprovechar que estaban en su horario de desayuno y que el servicio estaba en calma.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada del resto del personal, aquella mesa que quedaba aislada para que nadie escuchara su conversación. De esa forma la única persona que los había interrumpido había sido el camarero que le llevó su pedido.

— ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que te tiene tan tensa? — preguntó, bebiendo un sorbo de su _expresso_.

— Encontré una caja de preservativos en el bolso de deportes de Edward— soltó sin más, haciendo que Carlisle se ahogara con su café y comenzara a toser con desesperación. Luego se rio—. No es gracioso, Carlisle.

— A mi si me parece gracioso— siguió burlándose, mientras limpiaba su boca de los restos de café— Pensé que había pasado algo más terrible.

— Carlisle, mi hijo de quince años tenía preservativos en su bolso. Eso no es para nada gracioso. Además que… — miró a ambos lados antes de hablar— me confesó que ya se ha iniciado sexualmente— susurró.

— Esme, Edward ya va a cumplir dieciséis años y ambos sabemos que es normal que los chicos de su edad ya comiencen a explorar en la sexualidad. Es más, chicos menores que él ya se han iniciado sexualmente y hay chicas embarazadas— le recordó lo que ambos ya sabían y que no podía ocultar ni negar— Yo agradezco que, por lo menos, esté tomando los resguardos necesarios.

— Pero es un niño— exclamó la castaña

— No, ya no es un niño. Edward es un adolescente, con su novia, y que está comenzando a conocer nuevas cosas

Esme aún no podía hacerse a la idea de lo que le estaba diciendo y recordando el rubio. Era cierto que los chicos de la edad de Edward, en su mayoría, ya habían iniciado su actividad sexual; pero ella no podía creerlo aún. No podía creer que su bebé estuviera en esas andanzas.

— Tienes que hablar con él— soltó Esme sin más, tomando al rubio por sorpresa e interrumpiendo su discurso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? — exclamó el rubio, casi al borde del ataque. Esme tenía que estar bromeando—. Él no va a querer hablar conmigo. Soy solo el novio de su madre.

— Carlisle, eres su padre

— ¡Pero él no lo sabe!

— Bueno, eres… ¡Eres médico! Ahí tienes. Eres médico pediatra y le hablarás como tal— sonrió con malicia la castaña. Tenía que zafar de esa conversación vergonzosa con su hijo.

— Eso no es justo— se enfurruñó en su puesto, con los brazos cruzados. Ese gesto le recordó mucho a Edward de pequeño—. Tú eres enfermera, tu deberías educarlo ¡Ustedes hacen eso!

— Pero yo soy su madre, no puedo educarlo porque no me prestará atención. Es más, por eso discutimos anoche.

Carlisle suspiró audiblemente y con pesadez. Estaba acabado y, para complicar todo aún más, perdería todas las opciones que tenía de ganarse la confianza de su hijo en solo una conversación.

Si, estaba acabado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día Esme le había pedido a Carlisle que se quedara con Edward en la casa. Ella tenía que viajar con su hermana a comprar lo necesario para la nueva decoración que haría en la casa y no quería que Edward se quedara solo, no después de que lo había castigado sin salir y sin ver a Bella por la forma en que le había hablado esa noche.

Al principio pensó que su hijo se negaría y le gritaría, pero simplemente se quedó en silencio. Bueno, los dos apenas se hablaban desde esa noche en que habían discutido. La ley del hielo se había instalado entre los dos.

Después de despedir a la castaña, volvió a entrar a la casa y fue a servir el almuerzo para sus hijos. Puso la mesa, calentó la comida china que había comprado y luego los llamó para que llegaran al comedor.

Comieron en silencio, al menos por parte de Edward porque sus pequeños no dejaban de hablar hasta por los codos. Le encantaba escucharlos hablar de sus travesuras y juegos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo lindo que hubiese sido vivir eso mismo con su hijo mayor.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Carlisle mandó a sus pequeños a que se fueran a cepillar los dientes y a lavar la cara pues habían quedado llenos de chocolate por el postre que habían comido.

— Edward, tu madre me dijo que querías hablar de algo conmigo— comentó mientras lavaba la loza y Edward levantaba el resto de las cosas de la mesa.

— ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? No tengo nada que hablar, rubiecito.

— Pues ella me dijo que sí. Que eran cosas de hombres y… me pidió que hablara contigo— Edward palideció al comprender de lo que se trataba

— No ¿Tú también sabes? ¡Esto es horrible!

— Edward, son cosas normales. Todo chico debe tener esta charla en algún minuto y… Bueno, tú ya te adelantaste a ella pero no quiere decir que no la necesites— trató de calmarlo, aun restregando los platos.

— Créeme, no la necesito. Y menos de ti— se defendió, tratando de zafar a la pasada.

— Edward, al menos déjame orientarte— le pidió

— No, no te dejo nada. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer— dejó los últimos elementos guardados en su lugar y salió de la cocina para irse a su habitación.

Carlisle suspiró por su primer intento fallido. A lo mejor ni siquiera tenía que seguir intentándolo y dejar que todo pasara, pero se había comprometido y no podía dejarlo así.

Bueno, ya lo intentaría después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los acordes de una guitarra y una dulce pero quebrada voz llenaban el ambiente de la casa. No podía ser la radio porque él la había apagado después de dormir a Jasper y Rosalie estaba en el patio jugando con el señor Teddy y su Barbie.

Se acercó al pasillo para tratar de descubrir de donde venía la voz hasta que por fin lo descubrió. Venía desde el ático que había diseñado Esme para tener un lugar donde poder relajarse.

Con cuidado, bajó la escalera desde el techo y comenzó a subir a paso lento para no sobresaltar al oculto músico.

Casi al llegar logró ver a Edward sentado frente a la ventana, mirando hacia el patio y con la guitarra entre sus manos. Tocaba un acorde tras otro y su voz acompañaba a cada uno de ellos formando una hermosa canción. Pero no fue sólo eso lo que llamó su atención sino que las lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos. Estaba llorando, el chico fuerte que trataba de evitar que se acercara a su madre estaba llorando.

— Edward... — lo llamó suavemente, pero de igual forma el cobrizo se sobresaltó

— ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? — preguntó pasándose las mangas de su camisa por el rostro para borrar las lágrimas

— Escuché a alguien tocando y cantando y quería saber de quién se trataba— le respondió, acercándose a paso lento

— No... No deberías haber subido— reclamó desviando la mirada y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas recogidas

— Lo siento, no pude evitarlo al escuchar que lo haces tan bien— se disculpó y se sentó frente a él—. Y apuesto a que suena mejor aun cuando no estás triste— lo trató de alentar a que lo mirara, pero no resultó— ¿Edward, qué ocurre?

— Nada. No me pasa nada— mintió ocultando más su rostro y tratando de acompasar su respiración

— Claro que sí o no estarías llorando o cantando algo tan triste— insistió el rubio— Anda, puedes desahogarte conmigo

— No es nada.

— Edward...

— ¿De verdad quieres saber que me pasa? ¡Pasa que no quiero que estés aquí, pasa que quiero estar solo en mi casa con mi madre, pasa que no soporto a los niños gritando y pasa...! — la voz del chico pasó del grito puro a una voz que parecía casi un susurro— Pasa que no soporto estar enojado con mi madre.

Sin esperar a que Carlisle reaccionara, se levantó de su lugar con su guitarra en sus manos y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Perfecto, otro intento fallido en su misión por entablar una buena relación con su hijo y poder hablar con el sobre sexualidad. Estaba haciéndolo pésimo y el carácter horrible que tenía su primogénito se lo dificultaba aún más. Así como iba no lograría nunca poder ser el padre de Edward.

Bajó a paso cansino hasta la planta inferior, cerrando la puertecilla tras de sí y esperando en algún minuto poder solucionar las cosas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que estén descansando en este fin de semana.**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo como cada semana, el que espero les haya gustado.**

 **Y bien ¿Qué piensan de todo lo que ocurrió y del notición que le dio Edward a sus padres, aunque involuntariamente? ¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes en el lugar de Carlisle y Esme? ¿Y de Edward llorando al final del capítulo porque no soporta estar enojado con su madre? Pobre bebé. Pero bueno, él se lo buscó por haberle contestado de la forma en que lo hizo.**

 **Me gustaría saber lo que piensan.**

 **Como cada semana le agradezco a mi amiga Jennifer por siempre apoyarme y ser el pilar fundamental en la creación y término de cada una de estas historias. Te adoro amiga mía… No duden en pasarse por sus historias en la cuenta** **Jnnfrmrz** **.**

 **También les agradezco a:**

— **nammy33: Hola. Gracias por leer la historia. No nos adelantemos que puede que las cosas no sean tan buenas después de todo… O tal vez sí. Mejor esperamos a ver qué pasa. Saludos y nos leemos.**

— **Adriu: Hola. Puede ser que si conozcas la escena ya que está inspirada en una serie que puede que hayas visto. Como le dije a nammy 33, mejor no nos adelantemos a los hechos y veamos como avanzamos. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Yolo: Hola. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. No sé si habrá un capítulo con Jasper, pero sí creo que se va a desatar la tercera guerra mundial. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Kami: Hola. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Si no me equivoco a esta historia le quedan solo tres capítulos para terminar… Pero habrá sorpresas. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **Bueno chicas, eso ha sido por esta semana.**

 **Tengo para adelantarles que hay dos historias terminadas. Una tiene tres capítulos aproximadamente y la otra es un one shot que espero les guste. Ya la otra del biólogo está casi por terminar… Asi que tendrán historias para rato.**

 **Bueno, me despido. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Bye!**

 **P.D: perdón por el error. Sin querer borré el capítulo anterior y tuve que subirlo de nuevo.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

24 de diciembre, víspera de navidad, aquella fecha tan esperada por grandes y pequeños. Para algunos nada más de una fecha comercial creada por los grandes del mercado para vender productos, para otros un momento de regocijo para unir a la familia y, para los más pequeños, la fecha en que la magia de santa se hace realidad y llegan los regalos o el carbón dependiendo de tu comportamiento durante el año.

Esa fecha era la que había logrado que todo el mundo se reuniera en la casa de Esme para poder celebrar una vez más el buen año vivido y poder juntarse como la familia que eran, extraña pero familia al fin y al cabo.

Todos aportaban con su granito de arena para que la cena de navidad resultara de maravillas. Esme junto a Carmen y Reneé preparaban la cena, los hombres colocaban la mesa y adornaban el lugar, Emmett y Alice entretenían a los pequeños y los tortolos… Bueno, ellos tenían su propia batalla contra la estrella del árbol de navidad.

 _Solo a mi madre se le ocurre comprar un pino de casi dos metros_ se quejó mentalmente el cobrizo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

— No llego— se quejó la chica de cabellos castaños con puntas de colores mientras trataba de colocar el adorno en lo alto del árbol de navidad.

— Pero… ¡Ah! ¡Mi pelo!— Edward hacía muecas mientras trataba de equilibrar a su novia sobre sus hombros.

— Amor, acércate un poco más por favor— se estiraba para poder colgar el adorno, pero no llegaba

— ¡Pero no me tires el pelo! — le rogó caminando un par de pasos más

Esme y las demás mujeres veían la escena con diversión desde la puerta de la cocina, donde preparaban la cena. Tenían el lugar lleno de recipientes con distintos rellenos, los copones listas para los postres y el pavo ya en el horno.

— ¡Es que me voy a caer! — gritó la chica, estirándose un poco más— ¡Ya! ¡Ya está listo!

— ¡Al fin! Ahora baja de mis hombros— le pidió su novio acercándose a los sillones para que pudiera descender hasta este.

Alice y Emmett no paraban de reír, al igual que Rosalie. Jasper estaba absorto en sus juegos, por lo que no prestaba mucha atención.

— Eso fue divertido. Hay que hacerlo de nuevo— sonrió Bella, dándole un beso en los labios a su novio

— Eso sí que no. Para la otra te subes a una escalera— se quejó el cobrizo, haciendo reír aún más a los presentes

Edward no dejaba de sobarse su adolorido cuero cabelludo. Bella de verdad había estado a punto de arrancarle todos los cabellos de su hermosa cabellera y dejarlo calvo de por vida.

Carmen ingresó en la estancia y anunció que la cena estaba casi lista, por lo que todos se retiraron a lavarse las manos para ir luego al comedor y sentarse en sus puestos.

La cena pasaba con calma, sin mayores complicaciones ni preocupaciones. Todo marchaba bien y parecía que todos disfrutaban de la deliciosa cena que había sido preparada para la celebración. Incluso Edward estaba feliz y nada le molestaba, ni siquiera que el rubio estuviera sentado justo a un lado de su madre y que se cogieran de la mano de vez en cuando como forma de demostrar su cariño.

Perfecta, simplemente así había pasado la cena y ahora todos se habían marchado a sus casas o descansaban tranquilamente en sus habitaciones. O casi sus habitaciones.

El pequeño Jasper y su hermana se habían dormido en el sillón de la sala mientras veían el cascanueces y Esme había insistido a Carlisle que no era bueno sacarlos a esas horas al exterior porque podían enfermar, más aun Jasper que era un pequeño bastante enfermizo. Por ese motivo es que Carlisle y sus pequeños se habían quedado a dormir.

— Estoy muerta— se quejó la castaña, sentándose en uno de los banquillos de la isla de la cocina—. Siempre me canso en estas cenas navideñas.

— Es agotador— secundó Carlisle, pero ella lo miró con los ojos a medio cerrar a modo reprobatorio. Apenas si había ayudado con la preparación de todo lo necesario para la cena— ¿Qué? Es agotador cuando tienes dos pequeños torbellinos como hijos.

— Bueno, Edward era igual cuando pequeño. No había quien lo parara y vivía metido en problemas junto a Emmett— sonrió al recordar el pasado de su hijo y algunas de sus travesuras—. Carmen siempre decía que Edward era quien llevaba a su hijo por el mal camino. Hasta lo apodaron semilla cuando pequeño, por semilla de maldad.

— Debe haber sido terrible, entonces— sonrió Carlisle, acercándose a besarle el cuello—. Me habría gustado estar presente en la vida de mi hijo cuando pequeño. Siento que me perdí de mucho con Edward y que nunca lo conoceré del todo… Y me duele, porque es mi hijo y lo quiero como tal.

Ambos suspiraron con pesar, uno por lamentar no haber sido parte de la vida de su hijo y la otra por no haber buscado con un poco más de esmero. Errores del pasado que no sabían que tanto podía llegar a afectar su presente y futuro, y el de sus hijos.

Unos pasos pequeños los alertaron a los dos, haciendo que el rubio se separara de su amada y ambos se voltearan a ver de quien se trataba.

La imagen de Jasper con sus cabellos revueltos y su rostro cansado los asustó un poco ¿Acaso habría escuchado? Y de ser así ¿Qué tanto sabía o había alcanzado a procesar en su adormilada mente? Esperaban que no mucha, idealmente nada.

Carlisle lo llamó para captar su atención y él se acercó hasta ellos solo para abrazarse a las piernas de su padre, esperando a que lo cogiera. Carlisle entendió lo que quería y lo tomó para levantarlo y sentarlo en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué haces despierto, pequeño diablillo? — preguntó el rubio, besándole la frente y quitando el cabello que caía sobre esta mientras pensaba que necesitaba un nuevo corte.

— Tuve una pesadilla, papi— respondió con un bostezo, acomodándose en el pecho de su padre

— ¿Pequeño, cuanto llevabas ahí, esperando? — preguntó Esme, acariciándole su delgada pierna que colgaba y se movía levemente

— Un ratito— bostezó y se talló los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto ratito? — volvió a preguntar

— Un ratito. Escuché que hablaban y no quise molestar— se encogió de hombros— Hablaban de Edward y mi papi decía que lo quería porque era su hijo.

Mierda, el pequeño había escuchado. Ahora si tenían un gran problema si es que Jasper llegaba a contarle a Edward lo que sabía.

— Jasper, pequeño, mírame— le pidió su padre, acomodándolo para que lo mirara de frente— Lo que hayas escuchado no puedes decírselo a Edward ¿Vale? Nada de lo que hayas escuchado

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Porque…— ¿Qué le decía? No porque Edward podía enojarse, intentar asesinarlo y quizás cuanto más. No, eso no era una opción.

— Porque sabemos que Edward es un poco enojón y no queremos que se moleste con nosotros ¿Cierto? Sabes que Edward no es muy cariñoso y no quiere mucho a tu papi— le sonrió Esme y acarició su mejilla. El pequeño asintió— Bien, entonces no le diremos nada. Ahora, a dormir.

Esme le tendió los brazos y el pequeño, en seguida, hizo lo mismo para que lo cogiera. Ella así lo hizo y juntos subieron las escaleras dejando a Carlisle en la cocina, pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

Pronto se les unió y subió para ir a acostarse en el cuarto de invitados junto a su pequeño diablo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Así como llegó la navidad, pronto la noche previa al año nuevo. Esa época donde las personas reflexionaban sobre los sucesos ocurridos a lo largo del año y donde se trataba de dejar atrás todo lo malo para dejar entrar lo bueno.

Esme llevaba días dándole vueltas al torbellino en el que se había convertido su vida desde la llegada de Carlisle a la ciudad y como había cambiado con este suceso. Antes creía ser feliz solo con su hijo ¿Pero era realmente así? ¿De verdad se sentía plea y realizada solo con Edward a su lado y sin saber nada de Carlisle o en realidad siempre lo había necesitado y ella lo negaba?

El estar con Carlisle y sus amigos esa noche de la cena de final de año del hospital solo hacía que su mente diera más vueltas a todo. Ver a ese rubio desenvolviéndose tan bien con sus amigos y colegas, siendo el que había conocido hace 16 años, le hacía pensar como había podido vivir sin él todos esos años.

Por otro lado, Bella y Edward se estaban haciendo cargo de los pequeños Rosalie y Jasper, además de cuidar de Alice y Emmett para que no se quedaran solos en su casa. No eran mayores de edad, pero eran los más grandes de los seis y ya se habían encargado de cuidar de niños en otras ocasiones.

Bella se encontraba terminando de lavar y guardar las cosas que habían utilizado para la cena con la ayuda de Emmett, mientras que Rosalie y Alice veían _Frozen_ nuevamente en la televisión. Edward, por su parte, estaba acostando a Jasper para que se quedara dormido. Ya era tarde para él y necesitaba descansar.

— Bien, ya estás listo— Edward apagó el secador de pelo y lo dejó a un lado de la cama. El rubio le sonrió—. Ahora, a la cama.

El cobrizo abrió las mantas de su cama para que el pequeño se acostara, por lo que no esperaba ser atacado por sus cortos brazos aferrándose a su cuello.

— Te quiero, hermanito— Jasper abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello, ya con su pijama puesto y listo para dormir.

— No, Jasper. No somos hermanos, seremos hermanastros en algún momento— le corrigió Edward, separándolo un poco. El niño negó con vigorosidad, haciendo que sus cabellos rubios se movieran de un lado a otro— Sí. Mira, cuando son de los mismos papás se es hermano, pero cuando no se es hermanastros.

— Pero... Yo escuché a papá y a Esme diciendo que éramos hermanos porque mi papá es tu papá— el niño tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que aguantaba. Edward si era su hermano y él lo sabía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Jasper? — no podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba. De seguro él había oído mal o su mente imaginativa lo había creado.

— Yo lo escuché, lo juro. No te miento— el puchero en sus labio se acrecentó— Pero ellos no querían que yo te lo dijera porque te podías enojar ¿Estás molesto?

Edward se quedó pasmado, no sabía que hacer. Separó más al pequeño de su cuerpo y se quedó mirándolo impresionado, tratando de buscar una respuesta a las interrogantes que nublaban su mente.

Negó con fuerza y salió del lugar, dejando a Jasper asustado y triste sobre la cama, pensando que su hermano no lo quería.

El cobrizo salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia la primera planta. Necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire para tratar de que su mente se despejara.

Lo que Jasper había dicho no podía ser verdad.

— ¿Edward? — lo llamó Bella, quien iba saliendo de la cocina junto a Emmett. Pero él no se detuvo— ¡Edward!

Lo vio salir tan pálido como un fantasma hacia la puerta principal de la casa y traspasar el umbral para llegar al patio de en frente. Eso la asustó y lo siguió, solo para ver como salía corriendo hacia la calle principal y se iba lejos del lugar.

Volvió a entrar a la casa, donde Emmett ya estaba con las dos niñas a su lado e igual de impresionados que ellos. No sabían que podía ser lo que había originado que Edward saliera de esa forma de la casa.

No pasó ni un minuto desde que entró para que comenzara a subir las escaleras con los chicos siguiéndola de cerca. Desde abajo escuchaban los llantos de Jasper y necesitaban saber que pasaba, además de descubrir si es que el pequeño sabía que la había sucedido a Edward para que saliera en ese estado de la casa.

— ¿Jas, que pasó? — preguntó Bella entrando en la habitación y el niño, entre lágrimas, le explicó lo ocurrido.

Bella y Emmett palidecieron al instante al escuchar lo que el pequeño les contaba. Eso no podía ser cierto y de serlo, de seguro Edward estaba pasándolo muy mal en estos momentos ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer en estas situaciones? ¿Lo llamaban? ¿Lo salían a buscar? No, no podían dejar a los niños solos.

Bella le tendió el niño a Emmett y después cogió su teléfono. Marcó de inmediato el número de su madre.

— _Bella, hija ¿Qué tal está todo?_ — preguntó su madre una vez que contestó la llamada. Se notaba estaban pasando un buen momento en la cena junto a los demás. Pero no podía perder tiempo en pensar que arruinaría su noche.

— Mamá, necesito que me des con la tía Esme— le pidió con preocupación

— _¿Está todo bien, hija? Te escuchas muy nerviosa_ — inquirió su madre. Escuchó como los demás le preguntaban qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Mamá, necesito hablar con tía Esme— le pidió su hija y ella insistió en saber que era lo que ocurría, pero Bella le reiteró que necesitaba hablar con la castaña, así que su madre terminó entregando el teléfono y pronto escuchó la voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea

— _Bella, querida ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Está todo bien?_ — inquirió su suegra

— Tía, necesito que vengas. Algo ocurrió con Edward— le soltó sin miramientos

— _¿Cómo que algo le ocurrió a Edward? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ — preguntó con preocupación y un poco alterada— _¡Respóndeme, Bella! ¡¿Qué pasó con mi hijo?!_

— No estoy segura, tía Esme, pero al parecer Jasper le dijo que algo sobre que eran hermanos y Edward no se lo tomó muy bien. Salió raudo de la casa y no sé a dónde. Intenté detenerlo, pero no pude— para cuando le informó esto último Bella ya estaba llorando a mares y Esme más nerviosa que cuando le informaron que estaba embarazada.

— _En un minuto estoy en la casa. No dejes que los niños se preocupen_ — le rogó y colgó la llamada.

Bella se volteó hacia las pequeñas y las abrazó mientras miraba a Emmett. Rosalie se había asustada al ver a su hermanito llorando y se largó junto a él, al igual que Alice. Ahora tenían a tres niños llorando a mares.

Por dentro no aguantaba la desesperación. Tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando y ayudarle a contactar a Edward. Él los necesitaba y requería de una explicación.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Durante el camino de regreso a casa Esme no hacía más que llamar a todos los amigos y conocidos de Edward para saber si es que había ido a verlos, pero nada. Incluso Jacob, su mejor amigo, se ofreció para ayudar a ir a buscarlo a la playa y a la pista de patinaje, lo que agradeció enormemente.

Por otro lado, su hermana y Reneé se habían ido a sus casas para esperar a ver si llegaba ahí. Recogieron a sus hijos para que no incomodaran, e incluso Reneé se había llevado a los pequeños de Carlisle para facilitar la búsqueda. Eleazar y Charlie se habían quedado para ayudarles en lo que necesitaran.

Llevaban horas dando vueltas por los alrededores y los lugares más visitados por Edward sin conseguir siquiera una pista de dónde podía estar el cobrizo y eso ya los estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Eleazar, al ver que no conseguía nada, regresó a la casa de su cuñada para ver si Edward había regresado. Era la única opción que le quedaba después de dar vueltas por todos lados y no hallarlo. Además que tampoco había recibido llamadas de Carlisle, Esme ni Charlie, mucho menos de su amada ni Reneé.

— Pero que idiota ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?— se reclamó a sí mismo, volteando el manubrio para girar en u y devolverse por su camino. Había un lugar donde de seguro nadie pensaría ir a buscarlo después de lo ocurrido: la casa de Carlisle ¿Quién se imaginaría ir a buscar al chico en la casa de la persona que más debía estar odiando en ese momento? Pues nadie.

Manejó raudamente hasta que se encontró frente a la casa de su mejor amigo. Las luces estaban apagadas y parecía que no había nadie en su interior, pero sentía que debía por lo menos acercarse a ver si estaba.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a todos, perdonen la demora ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

 **Bien, la escena tan esperada por todos ha llegado ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Qué creen que pasará?**

 **Como cada semana le agradezco a mi amiga Jennifer y a cada uno de ustedes que se dedica a dejarme su opinión.**

— **Yolo: Hola. Que bueno que aún te guste la historia y no tienes nada que agradecer. Escribir lo hago por gusto. Por lo de la falsa alarma, me vuelvo a disculpar. Fue un error de cálculos. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola. Si, es bueno que se amigue con ellos. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Adriu: Hola. Si, Edward es el bebé de mamá. Bueno, la verdad salió a la luz, ahora a ver si será tan malo. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **Bueno chicas, creo que no tengo nada más que decir más que gracias.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Babi Cullen.**

 **P.D: ando corta de tiempo así que por eso lo corto de los mensajes.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Descendió de su auto y a paso calmado caminó hasta la puerta de entrada. Nada, estaba cerrada.

Caminó por los alrededores, pero nada parecía estar fuera de lugar ni indicar que había alguien en su interior.

Estaba por rendirse, pero decidió ir hacia la parte trasera a revisar.

El sonido de algo quebrándose bajo sus pies lo hizo iluminar con la linterna de su celular. Había trozos de vidrio regados en el suelo y, al iluminar hacia la ventana, vio que esta estaba quebrada y la puerta estaba abierta.

Edward estaba aquí.

Empujó la puerta hasta que pudo ingresar y encendió de inmediato la luz de la cocina. En el suelo también había trozos de vidrio y una que otra gota de sangre, lo que le preocupó. Edward podía estar herido.

— ¿Edward?— lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta— ¿Edward? — trató de nuevo, caminando más hacia el interior mientras iba encendiendo las luces de la casa.

 _Tal vez se marchó_ pensó para sí mismo Eleazar, pero un sonido proveniente desde la parte alta le dio a entender que su sobrino aún seguía al interior de la casa.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta que llegó a la planta superior. Ahí caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la única habitación que se encontraba con la puerta semi abierta. Se acercó a esta y se asomó para encender la luz.

Ahí estaba Edward, sentado en el suelo con sus piernas recogidas y su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos que descansaban en sus rodillas. Tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de su mano izquierda y una laptop encendida a su lado.

Después de salir del shock inicial, se acercó hasta él y comenzó a llamarlo para hacerlo reaccionar hasta que lo consiguió, solo para volver a quedar impresionado por la imagen desoladora del rostro de su sobrino mojado con ríos de lágrimas, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y esa desesperación evidente tanto en su respiración como en su mirada.

Como pudo lo puso de pie y lo llevó hasta el baño para poder revisarle la mano que aún estaba envuelta con la toalla. Edward no dejaba de llorar y caminaba como un cuerpo que había perdido el alma. Lo peor es que no sabía hasta qué punto ese pensamiento era verdad.

Una vez en el cuarto, lo dejó sentado sobre el retrete y se dedicó a descubrir sus heridas y a enjuagarlas en el lavabo. No eran profundas en su gran mayoría, pero algunas si necesitarían un par de puntos de sutura.

— Tío… — sollozó el chico, para luego volver a llorar de manera ahogada. Eleazar dejó lo que estaba haciendo y abrazó fuertemente a su sobrino contra su pecho.

Después de unos minutos en los que pensó que Edward hiperventilaría y terminaría desmayándose, por fin logró que se calmara y eso ya fue el signo que le indicó que no podía seguir en ese lugar.

Pidiéndole a su sobrino que se quedara en donde estaba, salió del baño para ir a buscar una nueva toalla limpia al closet de Carlisle para poder detener el sangrado y evitar que se infectara.

Iba de regreso cuando la curiosidad le ganó y se acercó a la laptop que aún estaba en el suelo. En la pantalla estaba abierto el _Facebook_ de Carlisle, más específicamente en la conversación que mantenía con Esme.

Edward había visto toda la conversación que su cuñada y su mejor amigo habían tenido por meses, lo que le confirmaba lo que Jasper le había informado hace unas horas atrás.

Suspiró y luego volvió hasta el baño donde su sobrino aun lloraba amargamente ¿En qué momento se le acabarían las lágrimas a este chico? ¿Cuánto llevaba en ese mismo estado? No quería siquiera saberlo.

Tomó a Edward nuevamente y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la salida de la casa de su amigo para llevarlo en dirección hacia el automóvil y marcharse a la suya.

En todo el trayecto trató de hacer hablar a su sobrino, pero Edward no le dirigía la palabra y solo miraba por la ventana hacia la calle. Al menos había dejado de llorar, pero no sabía que tan bueno podía llegar a ser eso si ni siquiera le respondía cuando le hablaba.

Al llegar a la casa, se estacionó frente a la puerta de entrada y volvió a guiar a su sobrino hasta ella. De inmediato la puerta fue abierta por su amada esposa, quien se impresionó al ver a su sobrino en el estado en el que venía.

— Voy a llevarlo a mi despacho para curarle las heridas. Tú llama a Esme y avísale que lo encontré y que está con nosotros— le ordenó y ella asintió—. Necesito un recipiente con agua y unos paños limpios, por favor.

Siguió por su camino hasta que llegó a su oficina, donde abrió la puerta y de inmediato dejó a su sobrino sentado en un sillón que ahí había. Luego se dirigió hasta el escritorio y cogió su maletín para preparar todo lo necesario para atender las heridas del cobrizo.

Su mujer llegó poco después con lo que le había pedido y le informó que ya le había avisado a Esme y que llegaría pronto. Luego se sentó a un lado de su sobrino y se dedicó a ayudarle a su marido en lo que necesitara, incluso preparó una jeringuilla con un sedante y ansiolítico para inyectarle luego a su sobrino y lograr que descansar un poco.

Carmen se separó de su sobrino solo cuando el timbre sonó. Miró a su marido y después de que este le asintiera para asegurarle que estaba bien, salió del lugar.

Eleazar acabó de suturar las lesiones poco después y las vendó para evitar que fueran a infectarse. Sintió como Edward se estremecía ante su toque, pero no supo si eso lo había generado el o la voz de Esme desde la sala.

— Tranquilo, ya acabé— le aseguró con una sonrisa, pero Edward no le correspondió sino que solo se mantuvo serio, perdido—. Edward, háblame.

— ¿Por qué yo, tío? ¿Por qué a mí? — le preguntó después de horas de silencio

— Edward, no pienses en eso— le rogó

— ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer? ¿Por qué no podía seguir haciendo como que yo no existía? ¡Yo ya tenía un padre, no necesitaba otro! ¡Tú eres mi padre!— gritó, compungido.

— ¡No, Edward! ¡Yo no soy tu padre! ¡Yo soy tu tío! — le aclaró Eleazar. Le dolía decir esas palabras porque en el fondo sentía a Edward como su hijo, pero no lo era y él tenía que entenderlo—. No me malinterpretes, sobrino. Te amo y te considero mi hijo, te he cuidado y criado como tal, pero no soy tu padre sino que solo tu tío.

Edward negaba con insistencia, comenzando a llorar angustiado nuevamente. Después de haber tratado calmarlo por largo rato y haberlo logrado, volvía a llorar con amargura y desesperación.

— Edward, por favor, cálmate— le rogó, abrazándolo.

Carmen entró nuevamente en la oficina para informarles que Esme y Carlisle estaban en la sala, pero al ver la escena desistió de su labor. Se acercó hasta ellos y le arrebató su sobrino a su marido para abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Eleazar se levantó de su puesto para ir a coger la jeringuilla desde la bandeja donde Carmen la había dejado hace un rato. Le quitó el aire, limpió el brazo de su sobrino y, con cuidado, inyectó el líquido en la zona.

Edward se quejó un poco por el ardor del líquido, pero además porque siempre había odiado las inyecciones. Carmen lo abrazó y besó el tope de su cabeza para calmarlo, para pasar luego a los susurros y arrullos.

Una vez que estuvo dormido, lo acomodaron en el sofá y cubrieron con una manta para dejarlo descansar. Con el sedante lo más seguro era que dormiría hasta el día siguiente.

Esme se acercó al instante hasta los dos para preguntar por Edward y pedirles hablar con él. La pobre se notaba estaba desesperada y que había llorado por horas, pues sus ojos estaban rojos y su nariz podía ser comparada con la de _Rodolfo el reno._

Eleazar los calmó a los dos atormentados padres y les contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado con su hijo. Los dos estaban preocupados por Edward, pero después de escuchar lo que él les contó pudieron calmar en parte su angustia. Al menos sabían que estaba descansando y que sus lesiones no eran de gravedad.

— Quiero llevarlo a casa— sentenció Esme, respirando profundamente y mirando fijo a los presentes y ellos asintieron a pesar que no estaban seguros de que fuera la mejor opción.

Eleazar le ayudó a su cuñada a llevarlo hasta el automóvil de Carlisle y lo acomodó en el asiento trasero de este para que fuera cómodo. Luego le recordó, al igual que su esposa, que estaba disponible para lo que necesitaran.

Una vez se despidieron y les agradecieron por todo, los dos padres se subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron a la casa de Esme para poder descansar después de tanto ajetreo para una sola noche.

— Cualquier cosa me llamas— le rogó Carlisle a su amada después de la travesía por subir las escaleras con el cuerpo inerte de su hijo y acomodarlo en la cama. En ese momento agradecía que su hijo fuera aun liviano.

— Si, lo haré— le respondió Esme, dándole un casto beso en los labios, para luego ver como desaparecía en su auto a lo largo de la calle.

Cansada y aun preocupada, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, dejando que todas las emociones dieran rienda suelta y salieran sin control.

Miró la hora en su teléfono celular antes de levantarse nuevamente para ir a acostarse. _Perfecto, mis padres y los de Carlisle llegaran en pocas horas._

Con ese pensamiento subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Para los padres de la castaña fue extraño no ver a Edward junto a ella esa tarde en el aeropuerto. Su nieto mayor era siempre el primero en ofrecerse para ir a buscarlos cada vez que viajaban a la ciudad de visita o para las celebraciones.

Con preocupación y sin entender mucho, le preguntaron a su hija que era lo que había ocurrido y ella nuevamente, sintiéndose una niña pequeña, les contó todo lo acontecido durante las últimas horas. No lo podían creer, después de tantos años la olla se había destapado y el volcán Edward había hecho erupción.

Según entendieron, esa mañana la novia de su nieto había llegado temprano para acompañarlo y se había quedado velando sus sueños hasta que despertó a eso de las once de la mañana. Habían intentado que comiera algo, pero se había negado y siguió durmiendo por unas horas más. Cuando su hija había salido de la casa aún permanecía dormido y Bella no se había separado de su lado.

Al llegar pudieron ver el automóvil de Eleazar en la entrada, algo que a Esme le preocupó de sobremanera y que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir a mil por horas.

Se estacionó lo más rápido que pudo y entró de inmediato hasta su hogar, seguida de cerca por sus padres. Estaba desesperada por saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior, temiendo lo peor.

— ¿Eleazar? ¿Carmen? — llamó una vez dentro y se alivió al ver a su hermana en la cocina acompañada por sus sobrinos. Los tres se veían tranquilos—. Me asusté— dejó escapar el aire que había estado guardando en sus pulmones.

— Tranquila. Solo vinimos a ver que Edward y tu estuvieran bien— le sonrió mientras veía como sus hijos iban a saludar a sus abuelos. Ella se limpió las manos con un paño limpio y fue a hacer lo mismo—. Eleazar está revisando sus heridas ahora mismo y tratando de conversar con él— le susurró en el oído cuando la abrazó y ella asintió más aliviada.

Los escalones de la escalera comenzaron a crujir por el peso de alguien o algo lo que hizo que los presentes se voltearan hacia esta para ver de quién o qué se trataba. Eleazar era quien venía descendiendo y se veía relajado.

Se acercó hasta su cuñada para saludarla y luego hizo lo mismo con sus suegros, quienes no tardaron en preguntar por su nieto. Él solo les dijo que estaba bien, pero que necesitaba descansar.

Después de eso todos se fueron a la sala a conversar de lo ocurrido y como lidiarían con la cena de año nuevo. Todo estaba organizado para pasarla en familia junto a los padres de Esme y los de Carlisle, a lo que había que sumarle que Bella viajaría esa noche a ver a sus abuelos para pasar el año nuevo con ellos y sus padres. Sería todo complicado, muy complicado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No podía haber una peor forma de terminar el año. Todo había comenzado de grandiosa manera y había terminado de la peor forma posible, de la manera que menos hubiese querido la castaña que acabara.

La cena que estaba por vivir era la más incómoda que había vivido en toda su vida y eso que su hijo aún no bajaba desde su cuarto para unirse a los demás. Su madre estaba tratando de convencerlo en ese momento mientras ella atendía a los padres de Carlisle y a las demás visitas.

Al ver que su mujer tardaba demasiado en bajar por las escaleras con su nieto, Ephraim decidió subir para poder ayudarle y ver si él conseguía que el cobrizo bajara las escaleras.

Esme vio cómo su padre subía por las escaleras y suspirar audiblemente. Ojala el consiguiera hacer algo para convencer a Edward.

— Si quieres podemos irnos y pasar el año nuevo en mi casa— le ofreció Carlisle mientras le ayudaba a colocar la mesa para poder cenar

— Yo… Carlisle… No sé— respondió dubitativa la castaña. De verdad no sabía que hacer, cómo actuar o qué pensar en ese momento. Solo quería que la terrible pesadilla que estaba viviendo se acabara y empezar un nuevo año—. No me compliques más las cosas y cenemos en calma ¿Vale? No quiero que ts padres se lleven una mala impresión.

El rubio se acercó a ella y tomó la bandeja que tenía en sus manos para poder dejarla en la encimera. Luego la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y besó el tope de su cabeza para poder calmarla. Ella solo lo abrazó con fuerza y aspiró su olor a perfume caro que tanto adoraba.

Charlotte apareció en el comedor y les informó que Edward iba a bajar pronto con Ephraim, a lo que los dos asintieron y se separaron para seguir con su labor.

A los quince minutos sintieron los pasos de dos personas por las escaleras. El primero era el cobrizo seguido de cerca por su abuelo que lo vigilaba para que no volviera a encerrarse en su habitación. Chimuelo venía delante de los dos y pasó directo hacia su cama en el salón.

El chico no saludó a nadie, ni siquiera los miró. Solo pasó al comedor y se sentó en su puerto de siempre con el teléfono en las manos y mirando fijamente la brillante pantalla.

Los invitados se miraron entre ellos, para luego pasar a sentarse en cada uno de sus lugares.

Ephraim, al caminar por el lado de su nieto, estiró su brazo y cogió el aparato que este miraba tan afanadamente. De inmediato se ganó una mirada de odio por parte del chico.

— No me mires de esa forma— lo amenazó de forma sutil, con su solemne estampa y sin un atisbo de enojo—. Cuando acabe la cena te lo regreso.

El chico resopló en su puesto y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que todos se sentaran en sus butacas. Luego los miró a todos y volvió a bufar: _no sé cuánto aguantaré,_ pensó.

Durante lo que duró la cena nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra al chico y solo se dedicaron a mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando para no incomodarlo. Querían que la cena pasara en calma y así trataron que fuera.

— ¿Me das tus fresas, Edward? — preguntó el pequeño rubio de cinco años con una enorme sonrisa y todos se voltearon o miraron de reojo la reacción del cobrizo.

El aludido solo miró de soslayo al pequeño y empujó su plato hacia un lado. Luego se quitó la servilleta de la pierna y la dejó sobre la mesa para disponerse a salir sin siquiera dar gracias ni dirigirle la palabra a los demás.

— Hijo, aun te queda pastel— le indicó Esme, pero el chico ni se inmutó ante sus palabras.

— Edward, te habla tu madre— lo riñó su abuela Charlotte.

Su abuelo materno miró cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que llegó al umbral de salida del comedor. Se levantó sin decir nada a los demás y siguió a su nieto hasta que lo alcanzó en la mitad de la escalera.

Todos se acongojaron al escuchar los regaños del anciano hacia el chico y como este le respondía a cada una de sus frases. Nuca pensaron que Edward sería capaz de gritarle a su abuelo de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo pues ellos tenían una relación muy especial, casi inseparable, y se entendían a la perfección.

Esme se levantó de su asiento para ir a ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hijo, así como también lo hicieron Carlisle, Charlotte y Eleazar para ver en que podían ayudar. Carmen y los padres de Carlisle, por su parte, se llevaron a los niños hacia otro lado para que no escucharan lo que estaba ocurriendo en la otra sala.

— ¡No puedes seguir actuando como un niño pequeño, Anthony! ¡No puedes seguir siendo tan malcriado! — le gritó su abuela después de escuchar la cantidad de sandeces que gritaba su nieto hacia todo aquel que le hablara, incluso Eleazar.

— ¡Pues solo tendrán que aguantarme por un par de años más, luego me iré a la universidad! ¡O a lo mejor ni siquiera tendrán que esperar y acabo con toda la farsa antes! — fue lo último que gritó antes de correr escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su habitación.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡No me maten, por favor! ¡Tengan piedad de mi alma! El fin de semana fue de locos, lo juro. Tenía un trabajo enorme junto a otras dos compañeras que debíamos entregar antes del viernes a media noche, un examen el lunes a primera hora, un seminario el martes y estuve de niñera de mis primos el domingo en la tarde, así que me fue imposible poder subirles el capítulo. Espero me comprendan.

Como cada semana le agradezco a mi amiga Jennifer por su apoyo incondicional y a cada una de ustedes que lee esta locura a la que me gusta llamar historia.

— mellarkcullen: Hola. Tranquila que yo he estado en las mismas con las pruebas y trabajos. Habrá que esperar a ver si le da la oportunidad a Carlisle. Besos y ánimo en los estudios.

— Yolo: Hola. Estoy bien ¿Y tú? Bueno, creo que nadie se esperaba que Jasper soltara toda la verdad, pero es solo un niño y hay que entenderlo. Besos y nos leemos.

— RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola. Siento la demora y espero que haya valido la pena. Nos leemos, besos.

— Adriu: Hola. Si, Jasper no tiene la culpa de lo que hicieron los adultos. Los niños son unos pegotes, siempre se enganchan con alguien y no hay caso que lo dejen. Besos y nos leemos.

— namy33: Hola. Bueno, si estaba en la casa del enemigo. Es verdad que Edward si empezó a "querer" a los pequeños. Besos y nos leemos.

— Luz Collen: Hola. Si, Edward si estaba en la casa de Carlisle. Perdón la tardanza y gracias por leer mis historias. Besos y nos leemos.

Bueno chicas, nada más que decirles por ahora más que recen por mi alma para poder pasar las pruebas que se me vienen para la otra semana (pero esta semana si actualizaré, lo prometo).

Besos y nos leemos.


	16. Capítulo 15

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desde aquella noche las cosas no parecían mejorar y ya todos estaban desesperados por la situación.

Los padres de Carlisle habían decidido volver a Seattle para no incomodar y empeorar todo. Su sola presencia alteraba a su reciente nieto y no querían que pudiera tomar una decisión errónea por su culpa. Junto con ellos habían viajado sus dos nietos menores, considerando que era lo mejor en ese momento pues su hijo tenía ya muchas preocupaciones como para agregarle más. Ya luego tendrían tiempo para recuperar las clases perdidas en la escuela.

Por otro lado, los padres de Esme habían decidido quedarse para apoyar a su hija en este momento que más los necesitaba.

Además, después de la declaración que había hecho el chico aquella noche de año nuevo todos pensaban que en cualquier momento atentaría contra su vida o algo por el estilo. Pero Edward no era tan arriesgado ni inconsciente como para hacerlo.

Llevaba días encerrado en su cuarto y apenas si había abierto para recibir a Bella cuando ella lo visitaba después de clases o cuando su abuelo le llevaba algo para que comiera. El chico estaba encerrado en su mundo y su madre se desesperaba.

— ¡Es que ya no sé qué hacer, madre! — lloró Esme apoyada en el hombro de la anciana—. Da igual lo que intente, Edward no quiere vernos y nos odia. Y temo… tengo miedo a perderlo para siempre.

— Shh, tranquila hija mía— trataba de consolarla pasando su mano en repetidas ocasiones por su espalda y acariciando sus cabellos.

Carlisle y el padre de Esme miraban todo desde el ventanal que daba hacia la sala desde el patio de en frente.

El rubio no sabía que hacer para poder consolar a su castaña amada y poder arreglar toda esta situación que estaban viviendo. Pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de haber decidido volver a la vida de Esme y tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella y su hijo. Los amaba y, aunque sonara egoísta, no estaba dispuesto a perderlos.

Ephraim miraba con atención al joven que estaba frente a él y que observaba si pestañar la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Se notaba su angustia y congoja por el llanto de su amada hija.

— Necesito su consejo, señor Platt— habló el rubio después de largos minutos de silencio. El aludido centró su mirada en él—. No quiero perder a su hija ni a mi hijo, de eso no tengo dudas y sé que no me rendiré hasta conseguir poder formar parte de la vida de los dos y desde donde nunca debí apartarme. Pero quiero que me aconseje como poder ganarme a Edward. No sé qué hacer con él para conseguirlo y de verdad lo deseo. Pero él es tan cambiante, terco, cegado y llevado a su idea que de verdad me confunde y no sé qué hacer.

— En pocas palabras me estas pidiendo que te diga todo sobre mi nieto aunque eso me signifique perderlo en mi vida y que él me odie por ayudarte si se llega a enterar

— No, no es eso. Por ningún motivo quiero que Edward lo odie por mi culpa— exclamó escandalizado. El señor Platt estaba entendiendo mal sus intenciones— Pero si quiero que me ayude a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Quiero ser el padre que Edward se merece y necesita.

— Edward nunca ha necesitado ni necesita un padre— le aclaró, haciendo que el rubio sintiera en lo profundo de su alma aquellas palabras—. Mi hija ha sabido salir adelante con mi nieto, criarlo y ser su padre y madre al mismo tiempo. Y a Edward nunca le ha faltado nada gracias a ella. Y eso no va a cambiar porque tu hayas aparecido en su vida, muchacho.

— Lo sé y tengo que agradecerle a Esme por su maravilloso trabajo. Ella ha hecho que nuestro hijo sea lo que es actualmente, completamente sola, y no sabe lo mucho que la admiro por su labor. Pero ahora quiero ser parte de ese proceso, quiero poder estar ahí para ayudarla y poder recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hijo. Quiero poder ser su padre y ser un soporte para Esme en este tiempo tan difícil.

El hombre mayor iba a responderle al joven padre, pero los gritos de Esme desde el interior los alertaron a los dos y poco después vieron como las puertas de la casa se abrían para dejar salir a Edward.

El chico, pálido por la falta de sol y con unas ojeras enormes que le hacían parecer un mapache, cruzó rápidamente el umbral de la puerta con su patineta en las manos y con una mochila en su espalda, lo suficientemente grande como para meter las cosas de campamento cuando se sale de viaje. Estaba serio, no contestaba a los llamados de su madre y parecía que nada lo iba a detener.

Ambos hombres se acercaron hasta el para poder detener su andar, pero el grito del chico los detuvo al instante.

— ¡Ni se les ocurra acercarse! — exclamó con furia y el ceño fruncido—. No traten de detenerme

— Edward, hijo…— lo llamó su madre, saliendo raudamente desde el interior de la casa. Edward detuvo su andar, pero no se volteó a verla—. Por favor, tenemos que conversar.

La castaña tomó a su hijo por el brazo y este de inmediato se lo arrebató de las manos en un solo movimiento. Esme sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y unas fuertes nauseas la atacaron en ese momento, pero se aguantó.

— Edward, cariño, escucha a tu madre— le rogó su abuela.

— ¿Escucharla? ¿Me lo estas pidiendo en serio, abuela? — preguntó con incredulidad, volteándose a ver a las dos mujeres por primera vez desde que había salido de la casa—. Tuvo dieciséis años para contarme todo, para que me dijera que este rubio de aquí era mi padre, pero lo ocultó ¿Y ahora quieres que la escuche? ¿Ahora cuando yo ya no quiero ni necesito que me explique nada? Pues no, gracias. Esta vez paso.

Al voltearse nuevamente, se topó de lleno con su rubio padre que intentaba convencerlo de lo que hace unos segundos le había pedido su madre, pero el chico no lo escuchó y pasó por su lado empujándolo con el hombro como solían hacer los chicos de su edad para demostrar su enojo.

Arrojó la patineta la gravilla y salió raudo del lugar, yendo cuesta abajo.

La pareja de ancianos abrazó a su hija uno a uno y luego entraron a la casa. Sabían que los dos jóvenes necesitaban conversar después de lo ocurrido.

— Esme, todo va a estar bien— trató de acercarse para abrazarla y consolarla, pero la castaña se alejó antes de que lo consiguiera

— ¡No me digas que todo va a estar bien, Carlisle! ¡No vuelvas a repetirlo! — lloró y gritó con molestia—. ¡Mi hijo me odia por haberle ocultado la verdad, una que nunca debió haber descubierto si tú no hubieses aparecido!

— ¡Pero él es mi hijo, también! ¡Tenía derecho a conocerlo, a formar parte de su vida! ¡Los quería recuperar! — se defendió.

— ¡Y mira el precio que hemos tenido que pagar! — indicó el camino por el que había salido su hijo hace unos minutos— ¡Perdí la confianza y el cariño de mi hijo, Carlisle! ¡Mi hijo ya no me ama por todo lo que ha ocurrido!

— Yo… Lo… Lo siento.

— No sabes cuánto lo lamento también, Carlisle— sollozó, abrazándose a sí misma—. Y lamento más lo que pasará ahora…— el rubio la miró con intriga—. Lo siento, Carlisle, pero lo nuestro no puede continuar. No podemos seguir fingiendo que todo está bien cuando no lo está.

Completamente pasmado por las palabras de su amada la vio caminar en dirección a la casa para adentrarse en esta y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

No sabía si era verdad lo que sus oídos habían recepcionado, si era un juego de su mente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y él estaba solo bajo los efectos de su cabeza. Quería pensar que todo era solo un mal sueño y que en verdad no había perdido el amor de su amada ni la posibilidad de recuperar a su hijo. Rogaba porque así fuera.

Suspiró audiblemente y se volteó para poder salir del lugar en dirección a su casa para buscar una solución a todo esto y recuperar a las dos personas que más necesitaba en estos momentos y que más deseaba tener a su lado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Padre e hijo se encontraban descansando amenamente frente a la pantalla del televisor, disfrutando de un buen partido de béisbol que transmitían por el canal de deportes.

El chico de piel tostada se levantó de su asiento para ir a buscar un par de refrescos a la cocina, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre que anunciaba una visita.

Extrañado, pues no esperaban a nadie esa tarde, se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Hermano, qué demonios haces acá?— inquirió cuando vio la figura de su mejor amigo frente a la puerta.

Edward llevaba una mochila en sus espaldas y su patineta en las manos. Se veía pálido y cansado, de seguro por todo lo que había estado pasando en su casa en estos días.

Si, lo había sabido por Bella. Ella le había contado todo lo ocurrido, la noticia que tuvo su amigo y como se había encontrado en estos días. Quiso visitarlo, pero su padre le dijo que no era lo mejor en estos momentos, que él debía arreglar las cosas primero con su familia… Pero él pensaba lo contrario.

— Jacob, necesito pedirte algo— le informó, entrando en el recibidor de la casa. Jacob solo cerró la puerta a sus espaldas— ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa?

El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de evitar sorprenderse por la petición que le estaba haciendo su mejor amigo en ese momento ¿Qué le decía? No sabía si su familia estaba al tanto de la escapada de Edward y su plan de quedarse en su casa… Pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que se marchara y anduviera vagando por las calles de California.

— Ehm… Si. Creo…— se pasó una mano por la nuca, contrariado y aun indeciso.

— ¿Quién es, hijo? — preguntó su padre apareciendo por el pasillo en su silla de ruedas.

Billy era el padre de su mejor amigo, casi un segundo padre después de su tío Eleazar. Él siempre lo había aconsejado cuando lo necesitaba, lo reñía si tenía que hacerlo y, de vez en cuando, los acompañaba en sus vacaciones de verano cuando iban a alguna playa o a la casa de los abuelos de Jacob.

Aquel hombre había quedado lisiado después de un accidente automovilístico, el mismo en el que había fallecido la madre de Jacob.

Pero había vuelto a encontrar el amor y se había casado con Sue Clearwather, mujer divorciada y madre de dos hijos; Leah y Seth, ambos menores que Jacob por cuatro y seis años respectivamente.

— Es Edward, papá— le informó aunque él ya lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Por qué no estas con tu familia? Creí que tus abuelos estaban de visitas ¿Tu madre sabe que estas acá? — le preguntaba una tras de otra sin darle tiempo siquiera a responder una de ellas. Se detuvo al ver como el chico rodaba los ojos y suspiraba con frustración.

— No me importa si mis abuelos o quien sea está en la ciudad y mucho menos me importa si mi madre sabe que estoy acá o no— respondió con molestia, quitándose la mochila de la espalda y dejándola en el suelo—. Tampoco creo que esté muy preocupada si de seguro está por ahí con su amante rubio ese, aquel que se hace llamar mi padre y que apareció después de años sin estar en mi vida ni que le importáramos.

— ¡No hables así de tu madre, muchacho! ¡Eso sí que no te lo permitiré!

— Es la pura verdad. Debe estarse revolcando por ahí con el doctorcito ese

— ¡Edward, es tu madre! ¡No puedes decir eso de ella!

— Edward, se que estás dolido porque te escondió la verdad por tanto tiempo y más después de que Carlisle apareciera, pero no puedes hablar de esa forma de tu madre. Ella lo ha dado todo por ti, se ha sacrificado en cuerpo y alma para darte siempre lo mejor y que nada te falte. Ella es la que te ha cuidado, mimado y criado desde que eras un pequeño bebé. No puedes hablar de esa forma de ella.

El cobrizo solo suspiró audiblemente y desvió su mirada tratando de esquivar la de su mejor amigo y su padre. No quería que notaran que tenía sus ojos aguados por las lágrimas y que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.

Sabía que todo lo que le había dicho ese hombre y todo lo que le continuaba repitiendo era verdad y que su madre si se había esforzado mucho por criarlo, pero estaba dolido y no quería escuchar todo lo que le decían.

— ¡Ya!— gritó desesperado, dejándolos pasmados— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya sé que mi madre es excelente! ¡No… no necesito… que...!

No pudo aguantarlo más.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos sin control alguno y lastimeros gemidos escapaban desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

Jacob no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a su amigo y abrazarlo fuertemente. No era común ver a Edward en ese estado y le dolía verlo así.

Definitivamente esta situación no solo estaba afectando a la castaña sino que a su hijo también.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que estén disfrutando el fin de semana.**

 **Como se los prometí, aquí les dejo el capítulo de esta historia que tantos quebraderos de cabezas les ha dado ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan de lo de Esme y Carlisle? ¿Qué habrían hecho en el lugar de Billy y Jacob?**

 **Tengo que contarles que este capítulo es el antepenúltimo. No había calculado cuanto le quedaba y solo hoy me di cuenta que nos quedan solo dos capítulo para que acabe… Pero no desesperéis que tengo tres sorpresas terminadas para ustedes y que espero les gusten, las otras aún están en desarrollo (algunas casi por terminar).**

 **Como cada semana le quiero dar las gracias a mi amiga Jennifer por apoyarme en mis locuras y quiero que sepa que siempre contará conmigo para ayudarle con las cuyas. Te quiero, amiga.**

 **También les agradezco a los que leen anónimamente y a los que no, como:**

— **mellarkcullen: Hola y gracias por la comprensión. Si, Edward da un poco de cosita por lo mal que lo está pasando. Que bueno que te guste la historia. Besos desde Chile.**

— **RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola, que bueno que te guste la historia. Vamos a ver si Edward termina por aceptar a su padre o cómo acabará todo esto. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **namy33: Hola. Si, son muchas cosas para un adolescente y se siente traicionado. Habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa con este loco en el próximo capítulo. Saludos y nos leemos.**

— **Luz Collen: Hola. Si, Edward con el tiempo se va a dar cuenta solo de las cosas. Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Yolo: Hola, muchas gracias. En uno ya me fue súper así que gracias por las buenas vibras y ojalá sigan para esta otra semana. Que bueno que la espera haya valido la pena y el capítulo anterior te gustara. Casi morí cuando leí lo de escapar porque le achuntaste, en parte. Saludos y nos leemos.**

— **Adriu: Hola. Sí, todo eso pasó porque Edward es un hijito de mamá. Pero vamos a ver cómo sigue esta situación. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **Bueno, queridos lectores, creo que no tengo nada más que decirles esta semana más que agradecerles por su apoyo, buenas vibras y compañía. Nos leemos la próxima semana, o quizás antes.**

 **Bye!**

 **Babi Cullen**


	17. Capítulo 16

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llevaba días sin saber de su hijo y eso la comenzaba a desesperar. Lo único que sí sabía era que estaba viviendo en la casa de su amigo Jacob y que Billy se encargaba de cuidarlo.

Otro de quien no había sabido nada era Carlisle. Después de la conversación que habían tenido esa tarde no lo volvió a ver, ni siquiera en el hospital. Según sus averiguaciones el rubio había pedido que le cambiaran al turno a urgencias ese mismo día y no sabía si era por sus palabras o para darle el espacio que necesitaba. Esperaba que solo fuera la segunda opción pues no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría sin poder estar con él.

Si, sonaba un poco idiota considerando que había estado muchos años sin él. Pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba viéndolo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado. Se había dado cuenta de la falta que le había hecho.

Había regresado por fin al trabajo después tomarse unos días de descanso. Su cuerpo se lo había pedido a gritos y ella no dudó en dárselo. Su jefa tampoco tuvo problemas en otorgarle un par de días.

Desde que había llegado esa mañana no había parado. Tal parecía que su ausencia había causado estragos en el servicio y todo estaba vueltas para arriba. Nada estaba donde correspondía y los pacientes se habían multiplicado con los fríos del invierno.

— Esme, mira quien viene— Minerva, su compañera, le indicó el pasillo.

La castaña desvió su mirada hacia ese lugar y solo ahí se percató de lo que le decía. La esbelta figura de su hijo se acercaba a paso lento con una mano aferrando la correa de su mochila y la otra metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

De todas las personas que podían venir por ese pasillo al que menos se esperaba ver era a su hijo, y menos a esa hora en que se suponía debía estar en clases.

Dejó la ficha que estaba revisando sobre el mesón y caminó hasta su hijo a paso lento pero desesperado. Por dentro solo quería correr a sus brazos y no soltarlo más, pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría.

— Edward, hijo. Que sorpresa— sonrió cuando estuvo frente a él—. ¿Estás…? ¿Está todo bien?

— Sí, estoy bien. Quería saber si… Si puedes salir un momento a conversar— le preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo, sabía que todas las miradas estaban centradas en él y eso le incomodaba.

— Este… ¿Ahora? — el cobrizo asintió levemente—. En este momento estoy un poco ocupada, pero…

— ¿Y a almorzar? — preguntó mirando su reloj de pulsera. Era ya cerca de esa hora así que podía esperarla.

— A almorzar estaría perfecto— le respondió con una sonrisa— Puedes esperarme en la cafetería y yo te voy a buscar. Puedes tomar algo mientras ¿Tienes dinero? — asintió.

— Te espero, entonces

Sin que se lo esperara se acercó a ella para besarle en la frente, gesto que la dejó pasmada y sin saber qué hacer. Solo reaccionó cuando vio su figura saliendo nuevamente por el pasillo en dirección a los ascensores.

Volvió a su trabajo para poder terminar cuanto antes y poder salir a comer con su hijo. Quería saber qué era lo que quería y ver si aún podía recuperarlo.

El cobrizo bajó en el ascensor hasta que llegó a la planta donde se encontraba el cafetín. Caminó lentamente hasta ese lugar y, tras comprar una gaseosa, se encaminó hacia una de las mesas.

Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna disponible, pero se detuvo en cuanto vió una cabellera rubia que se le hacía conocida. Suspiró audiblemente y continuó con su camino.

— Disculpen— interrumpió la conversación que estaba teniendo el rubio con uno de sus colegas. Este último lo miró con intriga y un deje de molestia, mientras que el rubio estaba impresionado—. ¿Carlisle, podemos conversar?

No sabía que responderle, estaba paralizado y mudo. y su vista no se podía despegar del chico que estaba frente a él, su hijo mayor.

El médico, comprendiendo que esos dos tenían que hablar, se despidió de su compañero y volvió a su labor.

Edward se quitó el gorro que cubría su cabeza del frío que hacia afuera de ese lugar y se sentó tras colgar su mochila en el respaldo de la silla que había dejado disponible el otro hombre.

— ¿Qué haces acá? — preguntó Carlisle cuando salió de su estupor.

— Vine a ver a mi madre y menos mal me topé contigo porque necesito que conversemos— le respondió, abriendo la lata de gaseosa que había comprado.

— ¿Conversar? — inquirió confundido

— Si, conversar. Es cuando dos personas intercambian palabras— rodó los ojos. Odiaba tener que repetir las palabras. Volvió a verlo y notó la confusión en su rostro, y un deje de temor—. No tienes que temer, no te golpearé ni nada por el estilo si es lo que estás pensando. No soy tan salvaje y se comportarme en el trabajo de mi madre.

Carlisle negó. No quería que su hijo se llevara una mala impresión, o al menos no quería que pensara que le temía. Aunque así fuera.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? — lo vio bebiendo su bebida

— De lo ocurrido, del "notición"— dijo con sorna y una sonrisa burlesca—. No creas que vengo a pedirte perdón ni a decirte que te perdono ni nada. Es más, aún te guardo rencor y si por mi fuera desaparecerías de mi vida. Viví años sin tenerte y ya me acostumbré. Y no, no fue por cosas que me dijera mi madre porque ella nunca me dijo nada malo de ti ni nada por el estilo, solo me repetía que mi papá no podía estar con nosotros porque estaba ocupado. Ahora crecí y entendí que no estaba ocupado, sino que no sabía que existía.

Sintió que el agujero que había en su pecho se hacía más grande. No era que esperara que Edward lo quisiera, así como así, pero tampoco esperaba que lo odiara tanto. Sus palabras le dolían.

— Pero que te tenga rencor no quiere decir que buscaré como vengarme por tu ausencia. No, no me ensuciaré las manos, la vida se encargará de eso— volvió a beber su gaseosa—. Pero no vine a decirte eso.

— ¿Hay más? — inquirió. No sabía si estaba preparado para seguir escuchando sus ácidas palabras.

— Solo una cosa— suspiró. Después de mucho pensarlo tomó la decisión que sería una de las importantes que tomaría en su vida.

Esme bajó por el ascensor poco después de que su hijo se fuera. Había hablado con su jefa y ella la autorizó para bajar antes de la hora de siempre, o a penas terminara con todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Caminó hasta la cafetería donde se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba ver. Edward conversaba calmado con Carlisle ¿De qué hablaban? Ni idea, pero estaban conversando y eso era una buena señal ¿O no?

Esperó a que el rubio se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió a la salida. Ella se escondió hasta que lo vió salir del lugar y solo ahí ingresó.

Se acercó a la mesa de su hijo y le sonrió cuando éste levantó la mirada desde la lata que estaba en sus manos.

— ¿Vamos a comer? — le preguntó y él asintió.

Salieron del hospital para ir a un restaurante que había a unas calles del lugar. Ahí podrían comer en calma y conversar tranquilos, sin que nadie los escuchara.

Una de las meseras del lugar tomó sus pedidos y a los minutos llegó con ellos. Si, la eficiencia era una de las cosas que Esme adoraba de ese lugar.

Veía como su hijo disfrutaba de su comida sin atreverse a interrumpirlo. Quería que ese momento se quedara con ella por mucho tiempo pues no sabía cuánto duraría esta situación.

— Está delicioso— comentó sirviéndose otro bocado

— Que bueno que te guste— le sonrió.

Edward se limpió la boca con la servilleta y la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa. Luego levantó su mirada hacia la de su madre.

— Tenemos que hablar, mamá— suspiró y Esme le siguió el gesto. El momento había llegado.

— Edward, yo… Tengo que pedirte perdón por ocultarte la verdad— bajó la mirada.

— Eso ya pasó, mamá. Ya no me lo contaste y no hay nada que hacer— aclaró el chico—. Sé que no querías lastimarme y por eso lo callaste. Comprendo que no sabías cómo contármelo, como explicarme que el rubio era mi padre y eso ya da igual.

— No, Edward. No da igual

— Mamá, no quiero hablar de eso. Ya me da igual— se encogió de hombros— Poco me importa que me ocultaras la verdad y no me fueras sincera desde el primer momento en que ese hombre volvió a aparecer en nuestras vidas.

— Edward…

— Déjame seguir, mamá— le rogó y ella guardó silencio

El chico de profundos ojos verdes volvió a suspirar, centrando su mirada en su comida mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hablado con Billy durante los días que llevaba quedándose en su casa. Al principio se había negado a siquiera tocar el tema, pero con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta que no podía seguir resistiéndose a la realidad y tenía que afrontarla.

Billy le había hecho notar el grave error que estaba cometiendo hacia la persona más importante en su vida. Estaba lastimando a su madre, quien no hacía nada más que amarlo y cuidarlo y él no le estaba correspondiendo a eso, sino que solo se dejaba llevar por el rencor, el odio y la desesperación.

Le había costado darse cuenta, pero cuando lo hizo no dudó en ir a arreglar las cosas con su madre. Estaba listo para hacerlo.

—Mamá… sé que amas a Carlisle, que siempre lo has hecho, y que él te hace feliz… Y yo… Yo no soy quien para negarte que lo seas. Te has esforzado toda la vida por sacarme adelante, por ser padre y madre a la vez y no dejar que nada me lastimara. Has dejado tu felicidad en segundo plano y no puedo ser tan egoísta

Esme escuchaba emocionada las palabras de su hijo. Parecía que ni siquiera era su malcriado Edward que solo pensaba en él.

Que Edward fuera un chico que solo pensaba en él como el centro del universo había sido completamente su culpa, pero al escucharlo hablar de una forma tan sentida y por primera vez sin pensar en él la hacía emocionarse hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

— Yo no soy quien para impedir que seas feliz y sé que el doctorcito lo hará bien.

— Edward, por favor no...

— Déjame terminar— le volvió a pedir y ella negó—. Mamá, no. Quiero que me escuches…— insistió y la castaña decidió que era mejor dejarlo continuar—. Quiero que seas feliz con Carlisle si es lo que quieres, yo no lo voy a evitar. No armaré escándalos, no trataré de separarlos ni nada por el estilo porque sé que él te hace feliz. Solo no me pidas que lo llame papá o que lo quiera, porque para eso tendrá que hacer mucho mérito. Los años perdidos y el cariño tiene que recuperarlos.

Sí, definitivamente no era su hijo. Se lo habían cambiado por uno más maduro y centrado.

— Mi niño— lloró derramando las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

Edward se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de su madre para abrazarla fuertemente.

Esme envolvió sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de su hijo y lo besó en la cabeza mientras derramaba lágrimas sin control.

— Te amo, mamá, y perdón por todo— sollozó el chico, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

— Yo también te amo, hijo mío— lo volvió a besar y a apretar contra su cuerpo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola a todos! Una vez más nos reunimos para leer esta historia que ya llega a su fin. Tengo que contarles que solo nos queda el epílogo para acabar. Lo sé, una pena.**

 **Pero no nos pongamos tristes y disfrutemos de este capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se esperaban esta reacción de Edward?**

 **Como cada semana le quiero dar las gracias a mi amiga Jennifer por apoyarme en mis locuras. Te quiero, amiga.**

 **También les agradezco a los que leen anónimamente y a los que no, como:**

— **Luz Collen: Hola. Creo que tus deseos se hicieron realidad y si, a mí también me gusta ver a Jacob como bueno, aunque sean pocas veces. No tienes que agradecer por la historia y porque escriba, lo hago con gusto. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **namy33: Hola. Si, nuestro Edward tiene un gran amigo que lo ayuda cuando lo necesita y que le hizo ver las cosas como son, al igual que Billy. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Yolo: Hola. Si, el drama es bueno; pero ya todo se arregló. No tienes nada que agradecer, yo debería hacerlo por leerme. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **RadioactiveMonsters98: Hola. Si, fue feo lo que le hizo a Carlisle; pero al menos ya se va a arreglar ¿O no? Gracias por la invitación y nos leemos. Besos.**

— **mellarkcullen: Hola. Si, Carlisle lo pasó muy mal porque todo el mundo lo "culpaba" de lo que ocurría cuando todos tenían más o menos la misma participación a mi parecer. Edward también lo estaba pasando bastante mal, pero menos mal se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Bella Collen: Hola. Si, todos culpaban a Carlisle; pero ya se arreglaron un poco las cosas. O eso creo. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **Bueno, queridos lectores, creo que no tengo nada más que decirles más que agradecerles por su apoyo, buenas vibras y compañía. Nos leemos la próxima semana para el último capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Bye!**

 **Babi Cullen**


	18. Epílogo

**-** **Título: Reuniendo las piezas perdidas**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes. Tiene aportes de mi amiga Jennifer, así que es de ella en parte.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Si a Esme le hubiesen dicho en su adolescencia que se enamoraría de un chico en la universidad, que quedaría embarazada de él y que no volvería a verlo, que tendría que jugársela sola por su hijo hasta que tuviera 16 años y que todo se volvería un caos después de eso jamás les habría creído. Pero ahora todo eso no le parecía tan descabellado, aunque no dejaba de impresionarle que fuera su vida real.

Pero al menos podía decir que era feliz después de todo.

Después de conversar ese día con su hijo, este volvió a vivir a la casa, aunque en un principio les costó volver a tener esa conversación fluida con la que habían contado por mucho tiempo. Pero eso no le importaba con tal de tener a su hijo a su lado.

Había hablado con Carlisle y se había disculpado por todo lo que le había dicho esa tarde en que le pidió que dejaran las cosas hasta ese punto. Carlisle le aseguró que entendía el porqué de sus palabras y que no tenía que pedirle perdón, lo que le hizo sentirse aún más afortunada por tener a ese maravilloso hombre a su lado. Desde ese día no se habían vuelto a separar y Edward simplemente no se metía en su relación y trataba de llevar las cosas en calma con el rubio para darle paz a su madre.

Su relación… Bueno, al menos no estaba peor que antes de que Edward supiera la verdad. No era una relación unida y que hiciera pensar que eran padre e hijo a quien los mirara, pero al menos podían permanecer en el mismo lugar sin llegar a que el cobrizo lo matara por ese motivo. Aun guardaba la esperanza que con el tiempo las cosas se fueran arreglando entre los dos y que Edward algún día aceptara que Carlisle era su padre, pero por ahora no lo forzaría a hacer algo que de verdad no le nacía.

Lo mismo ocurría con la relación con la familia de Carlisle. Si bien Edward aguantaba a los pequeños y ya no los trataba como extraños, porque al fin y al cabo eran sus hermanastros, con los demás era un tema distinto. A los padres de Carlisle los saludaba y les dirigía la palabra por cortesía, pero a los hermanos, sobrinos y cuñadas del rubio aún no había querido conocerlos. Ese era otro tema que, con el tiempo, o más bien esa tarde, se comenzaría a arreglar.

— Esme, puedes quedarte quieta por un segundo? — la riñó su madre con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus caderas y su rostro serio.

— Lo siento, mamá. Es que estoy demasiado nerviosa— se mordió el labio

— Amiga, tienes que estar tranquila. Carlisle no va a huir— se burló Reneé, aun jugando con su cabello para dejarlo "perfecto".

— No es eso lo que temo, amiga. Lo sabes muy bien

Claro que no era eso a lo que le temía, sino que a su hijo compartiendo con la familia de Carlisle. Eso era lo que temía, su reacción a todo lo que estaba pasando afuera.

La familia completa de su amado rubio había llegado la tarde anterior para poder asistir a la ceremonia de matrimonio que los uniría para siempre con el hombre del que nunca debió separarse. Sus padres, hermano, sobrinos, cuñadas, tíos y muchos amigos habían ido a presenciar la unión de amor entre ambos.

— Edward se va a comportar, hermanita. No tienes que tener miedo— la abrazó por detrás su hermana para tratar de calmarla

— Arruinas mi obra maestra— se quejó Reneé, haciéndolas reír a las dos.

Su padre entró en ese momento a la habitación para ver si su amada hija menor estaba lista para dar ese paso tan grande en la vida.

Se emocionó casi hasta las lágrimas al verla con ese vestido beige, su cabello cogido en un elegante peinado y ese ramo de flores en sus manos. Estaba maravillosa. No podía creer que su hijita se casaría ese día.

Esme también estaba emocionada. Siempre se le había hecho difícil ver a su padre emocionado pues él era un hombre muy serio y correcto, que parecía que nada podía doblegarlo. No, su papá no podía tener sus ojos brillantes por la emoción.

— Te ves hermosa, hija mía— la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó por largo rato. No quería soltarla.

— Papito, eso viene muy de cerca para ser verdad— se burló. No quería llorar.

— Es que soy un padre orgulloso— la volvió a besar— ¿Estás lista?

Esme asintió y él le sonrió.

Las mujeres salieron del lugar para irse a sus puestos, dejando que padre e hija se prepararan para hacer su entrada triunfal.

— Mi pequeña… Solo quiero que seas feliz— le presionó la mano y, tras suspirar, los dos se encaminaron hacia el patio trasero donde estaba todo listo para la ceremonia.

Los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos en cuanto la música comenzó a sonar, alertándolo que la novia ya venía. Carlisle comenzó a remover sus manos la una contra la otra con nerviosismo.

Todos miraban con atención a la novia y a Rosalie y Jasper, quienes iban delante de Esme tirando las flores y llevando los anillos respectivamente. Se veían adorables con sus trajes.

— Hasta aquí llego yo, hija mía— dijo su adre, tomándola por sorpresa ¿Cómo que hasta ahí llegaba? Se suponía que tenía que llevarla hasta el altar donde Carlisle la esperaba. Lo veía y no lo creía.

Su padre le señaló con la cabeza hacia el frente y ella, al mirar, vio a su esbelto hijo caminando hacia ellos.

Se veía guapo con ese traje gris, humita negra y lustrosos zapatos a juego ¡Y su cabello estaba peinado! ¿Cómo habían conseguido eso? Ni idea.

Se acercó hasta ella con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto lo caracterizaba y le tendió su brazo para que lo cogiera.

— Edward…

— Es mi turno de llevarte— le sonrió aún más

Esme, toda temblorosa, estiró su brazo hasta que cogió el de su hijo y los enlazó. No podía creer que su hijo de verdad estuviera haciendo eso y no podía dejar de mirarlo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Edward, su hijo y el bebé de mamá, la estaba entregando al hombre que ella más amaba pero que para el parecía ser su peor enemigo. Dejó de lado sus sentimientos con tal de verla a ella feliz con el hombre que amaba.

Carlisle les sonreía desde el altar, sus padres se abrazaban y los miraban con adoración y su hermana y amigos le sonreían con felicidad. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando su hijo se detuvo frente al altar donde Carlisle y el jefe de ceremonias los esperaban.

— Te estoy entregando a la mujer más importante en mi vida, así que no te atrevas a lastimarla o yo mismo me encargaré de que lo lamentes— lo amenazó mientras le tendía la mano

— No podría hacer eso, Edward— le sonrió Carlisle. Edward lo soltó y se volteó a su madre.

— Sabes lo que pienso, así que no lo diré de nuevo. Solo… Solo se feliz ¿Esta bien? — la abrazó y besó en la mejilla. Luego se separó y limpió las dos lágrimas que se le habían escapado para que no se corriera su maquillaje.

Le dio un último beso y se fue hasta su puesto al lado de sus hermanastros y novia, esta última lo recibió con un beso y cogió su mano para sentarse juntos.

— Esperé mucho tiempo para que llegara este día— admitió Carlisle, cogiéndola de la mano— Siempre soñé con que ocurriría algún día. Te amo, Esme.

— Yo también te amo, Carlisle. Siempre lo hice, lo hago y lo haré.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a todos ¡Lo siento! Sé que les debía subir el capítulo el fin de semana, pero a solo días de entrar a mi pasantía clínica comprenderán que estoy con el mundo de cabezas y no me alcanza el tiempo. Espero me perdonen.**

 **Bueno, ahora lo triste. Esta historia ha llegado a su fin. No saben cuánto la extrañaré y a ustedes, me gustaba despertar y leer sus comentarios o que me llegaran de la nada.**

 **Les quiero agradecer todo su apoyo en este tiempo, sus palabras de aliento y que valoren tanto mis historias. De verdad se los agradezco y les prometo que pronto tendrán más de mi (creo que regresaré en Julio, aprox. Después de que termine mi clínica). Espero no desesperen ni se olviden de mí.**

 **También a mi fiel amiga, a quien he tenido demasiado abandonada. Jenni, de verdad lo siento y prometo recompensarte cuando toda esta locura de la universidad acabe. TE adoro, amiga mía, y extraño tus audios locos, que me despiertes a las 7 de la mañana y que me apoyes a pesar de mis momentos de bajón emocional. Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, guapa mía.**

 **Nuevamente les agradezco por todo.**

 **Besitos.**

 **Babi Cullen**


End file.
